<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon: Destiny Bound—A Futanari Journey by PrincessRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416471">Pokemon: Destiny Bound—A Futanari Journey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose'>PrincessRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Harem, Friends With Benefits, Friendship, Futanari, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Yuri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessRose/pseuds/PrincessRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternative retelling of my current story Pokemon: Destiny Bound. It will follow a similar route as the previous story, but there will be a few changes due to the differences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Botan | Lily/Original Female Character(s), Joui | Nurse Joy/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Pallet Town Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful night in the town of Pallet Town. The stars was out casting light on the small country town, and there was a light breeze that blew across the land. However, for one specific person, it was a night of excitement and nervousness. In a house in Pallet Town, a little girl with milk chocolate brown skin, beautiful long brink pink hair down to her butt, and green eyes was pacing back in forth in her room. She was a short girl at the height of one hundred and nineteen centimeters tall or three feet eleven inches tall, but the bulk of her body was huge for a girl her height and age, and she had junk in the trunk ass. She was seven years old and was only in her light blue cotton panties and nightgown that split to reveal her midriff and navel, but she was unusual, to say the least, for she had a pussy, penis, and balls.</p><p><em>"What am I going to do?" </em>she asked herself for the umpteenth time.</p><p>"Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak, why are you up so late? You're going to start your journey tomorrow, so you should be sleeping by now!" yelled her mother as she opened her daughter's door.</p><p>The girl froze when her mother yelled her full name.</p><p>The girl's name was Alex Litvyak, and they was a new family that just recently moved to Pallet Town from a faraway region that no one has ever heard of before a few months ago. There was only two people in Pallet Town that knew her actual name. When she was sleeping, she always wore her light blue cotton panties and nightgown, but when she was awake, she dressed like a tomboy. She was always seen wearing a pair of baggy blue pants and a black baggy hoodie, and her long brink pink hair was always stuffed under a Pokemon League baseball cap, making her look like a boy. Her mother usually always calls her Alex, and no one else in Pallet Town was any wiser.</p><p>She looked at her mother, who was a beautiful woman with milk chocolate brown skin, long black hair, and green eyes, and she was grateful enough to get her mother's looks. Her mother was Helen Litvyak, and she runs the Litvyak Shipyard, Airport, and the family restaurant business.</p><p>"I know, but I can't sleep," Alex said, trying to keep the unsureness out of her voice, but her mother heard it.</p><p>"Alex, sweetie, what's wrong? Are you nervous? You love Pokemon, dear. What's on your mind?" Helen Litvyak asked with worry.</p><p>Alex sighed, "I have no idea what I'm going to do. I don't have any dreams, goals, or hopes."</p><p>Helen understood that her daughter was uncertain about what she was going to do and hasn't decided on anything. She walked over and crouched down, so she was even with her daughter, "and that is all the more reason you should go on a journey. Visit new places, meet new people, learn more, and find your own path."</p><p>"I know, but I don't want to disappoint you," said Alex.</p><p>"Oh, dear, you will never disappoint me, sweetie," said Helen. "I'll always be proud of you no matter what you decide to do."</p><p>Alex smiled at her mother and hugged her, and Helen hugged her back.</p><p>"Now, do not overthink it anymore and get some sleep," said Helen as she let go of her daughter.</p><p>"But I can't sleep," said Alex.</p><p>Helen smiled at her daughter before she got the remote and turned on the television. She changed the channel until a show came on, showing a Pokemon battle. Alex ran over excitedly and sat down in front of the television, watching the Pokemon battle that was going on, making her mother giggle at her excitement.</p><p>"Alright, watch this, and when done, get some sleep," said Helen. "You're going to go on your adventure with Treecko tomorrow."</p><p>Alex turned and looked at the Luxury Ball that was on her dresser and smiled. She had gotten her first Pokemon from Professor Oak as an early gift for her birthday, even though her birthday was still a month and two weeks away from tomorrow. Normally it was unheard of for someone that was seven years old to start their journey, but Professor Oak had approved of her going on a journey, and her mother agreed. Usually, beginning Trainers get a Starter Pokemon from the Kanto region, but lately, there has been an exchange going on between different regions, so she was able to get a Starter Pokemon from the Hoenn region. She turned back to her mother and nodded her head.</p><p>"I'll see you tomorrow," said Helen as she walked over and kissed her forehead.</p><p>After that, Helen made her way to the door and went out of the bedroom as she left.</p><p>Midday the next day, Helen's voice could be heard through the house as she tried to wake up her daughter.</p><p>"Alex, get up, you're supposed to meet Professor Oak!"</p><p>"Few more minutes," mumbled Alex.</p><p>"Alex, you're supposed to be going on a journey today, and it's already noon!" shouted Helen.</p><p>Alex's eyes fluttered open, "What!"</p><p>Alex turned to look at her clock to see that it was noon, and she was supposed to meet Professor Oak at his lab at eight.</p><p>"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" gasped Alex as she scrambled out of her bed before she started getting ready for the day as quickly as she can.</p><p>Helen made her way out of her bedroom and downstairs as she scrambled out of bed and started getting dressed.</p><p>"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!" shouted Alex as she came running down the stairs a little later.</p><p>She was in a pair of baggy blue pants and a black hoodie with the hood covering her hair, which she sometimes did. She didn't have time to worry about her hair or put the Pokemon League baseball cap on. Alex could smell the scent of food coming from the kitchen as she started putting on her shoes.</p><p>"Mom, I'm not going to have time for breakfast!" shouted Alex. "It's already noon!"</p><p>She nearly got her shoes on when her mother appeared in the doorway of the living room.</p><p>"Then how about brunch?" asked Helen.</p><p>"No thanks, I don't have time for that," replied Alex.</p><p>"It would be nice if you wore a dress for once," remarked Helen.</p><p>Alex got up as she finished putting her shoes on and turned to look at her mother, "I'll pass, I'm not going to wear one of those long dresses."</p><p>Helen sighed as Alex picked up her bag that she came down the stairs with and put it on before running to the door and throwing it open, leaving it open as she left the house.</p><p>"At least shut the door, Alex!" shouted her mother after her.</p><p>There was no reply back, and Helen sighed as she went to the door and closed it, but she couldn't blame her daughter.</p><p>Alex raced across the fields and hills as she made her way to Professor Oak's lab, and surprisingly the hood of her hoodie never fell off her head, not that it mattered. Alex wasn't trying to hide who she was. She just felt more comfortable dressing up as a boy. As she came over a hill, she could see that there was no one near the entrance of the Pokemon lab, but considering how late it was, it was understandable. Alex was grateful for it as it meant she didn't have to worry about running into anyone. When she got to the Pokemon lab, Alex rushed into the building, getting the attention of Professor Oak.</p><p>"Ah, Alex, you're finally here," said Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex sweatdropped. "<em>…</em>"</p><p>Professor Oak was the only one other than her mother that knew she was a futanari and smiled at her. Alex was a silent, shy girl that rarely speaks to anyone. Ever since Alex and her mother moved to Pallet Town, all Alex had to keep her company was Pokemon, and all the kids in Pallet Town avoided her because she was suspicious. Ash Ketchum was going to try to talk to her, but Gary stopped him from talking to the girl. The girl was a lone wolf and could usually be seen in a corner surrounded by Pokemon while the kids did their own thing. Professor Oak was a bit sad about the girl not making any friends other than the Pokemon, but it couldn't be helped with the girl's shy personality.</p><p>"Don't worry about being late," said Professor Oak. "I was able to get some extra work done."</p><p>Alex smiled at him, and Professor Oak went to get a Pokedex before making his way back over to Alex.</p><p>"I upgraded your Pokedex to register Kanto and Hoenn Pokemon, and with your mother and Professor Holly's help was able to get everything translated to your language," said Professor Oak as he held out the Pokedex.</p><p>Alex took the Pokedex. The Pokedex that Alex received was different from that of other Trainer's Pokedexs from the Kanto Region and resembled that of a smartphone.</p><p>"Thanks, Professor," said Alex as she put the Pokedex away.</p><p>"Oh, you're welcome," said Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex made her way out of the Pokemon lab to be greeted by her mother. </p><p>"Alex, sweetie," said Helen.</p><p>Alex made her way over to her mother and stopped in front of her.</p><p>"So, you get your Pokedex, did you?" asked Helen.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"That's good," said Helen, "Oh, here, Alex, dear."</p><p>Helen handed a brown sack out to Alex, who took it with confusion. Alex looked inside to see a couple of sandwiches from the food her mother was cooking up earlier. She looked up at her mother.</p><p>"You can't start your journey on an empty stomach," said Helen. "You should eat it when you get a chance."</p><p>Alex giggled at her mother and went about eating the sandwiches while spending time with her mother and Professor Oak. When done, she stood up and looked at her mother.</p><p>"Ready to start your journey?" asked Helen.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>Her mother put her hand in her pocket before pulling out some money.</p><p>"Here, take this with you," said Helen.</p><p>Alex took the money and put it away. She hugged her mother, who hugged her back. After saying her goodbyes to her mother and Professor Oak, Alex turned around and made her way down the field from Pallet Town as she explored the outsides. As she continued down the open fields, Alex heard a flutter that caught her attention.</p><p><em>"Oh, a Shiny Pidgey,"</em> thought Alex as she saw the Pokemon. <em>"Hello there."</em></p><p>Pidgey was foraging through the field when it heard a female voice and looked around until it saw a kid.</p><p>"Another Trainer?" questioned Pidgey in a female voice, but the Pokemon was speaking Pokemon language.</p><p><em>"Uh, well, I am a Trainer," </em>answered Alex.</p><p>The Pidgey blinked. The girl understood her and didn't even open her mouth when she spoke.</p><p>"How strange. You can understand me and speak without speaking?" questioned Pidgey.</p><p><em>"Yeah, I don't know how, but ever since I was a baby, I have been able to understand Pokemon and speak to them in my head,"</em> answered Alex.</p><p>"Incredible! That's amazing!" exclaimed Pidgey.</p><p>
  <em>"You're quite beautiful."</em>
</p><p>"A lot of Pidgey pick on me because of my color," said Pidgey.</p><p><em>"I wouldn't know how that feels," </em>said Alex. <em>"I never really talked to anyone before, and no one other than my mother and Professor Oak has talked to me. All the kids avoid me, not that I mind at all."</em></p><p>"That's sad, but you're a lot like me," said Pidgey.</p><p><em>"How about a Pokemon battle?" </em>asked Alex.</p><p>"Nah, that's okay, you're interesting, so I think I'll come with you," replied Pidgey.</p><p><em>"Well, if you are sure, but first, let me introduce you to my Pokemon," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex was about to introduce her Treecko to Pidgey when she heard a female voice that caught her attention.</p><p>"Oh<em>…</em> food<em>…</em> food," came the female groan.</p><p>Alex and Pidgey looked around the area until they saw a Pokemon crawling on its belly on the ground.</p><p>"It's a Rattata," said Pidgey.</p><p><em>"Yeah," </em>said Alex. <em>"Hey, are you alright?"</em></p><p>The Rattata heard a couple of female voices and looked around until it saw an oddly colored Pidgey and a kid.</p><p>"So<em>…</em> hungry," groaned Rattata in a female voice.</p><p>Alex walked over and crouched down, <em>"I'd help you, but I don't have any food left."</em></p><p>The Rattata blinked.</p><p>"Did she<em>…</em> just understand<em>…</em> me and speak<em>…</em> without speaking?" questioned Rattata weakly.</p><p>"Yes, she did," answered Pidgey.</p><p>Rattata was surprised to hear that.</p><p><em>"What should I do? The next town is still a bit away," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"I can go look for some berries," suggested Pidgey.</p><p><em>"Oh, that's a great idea!" </em>exclaimed Alex. <em>"I can have Treecko help you."</em></p><p>Pidgey and Rattata blinked. They wondered what a Treecko was.</p><p>Alex backed up and grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing it, <em>"Treecko, come on out!"</em></p><p>Treecko came out of the Luxury Ball in front of Alex, but it was a different color than what it usually is, which was known as a shiny. Treecko turned and ran over to Alex before climbing up her to her shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, a Pokemon, but I never saw a Treecko before," said Pidgey.</p><p>"I come from Hoenn," stated Treecko in a female voice.</p><p>"You're awfully far from home," said Pidgey.</p><p>"Yeah, but I like my Trainer," said Treecko. "Are we battling?"</p><p><em>"No, Rattata is weak from hunger, and Pidgey offered to go get some berries," </em>answered Alex. <em>"I thought it would be a good idea that you went with her."</em></p><p>"Oh, yes, I can do that," said Treecko as she jumped down. "Let's go, Pidgey."</p><p>Treecko took off through the trees that was nearby, and Pidgey flew into the air following.</p><p><em>"Don't go too far," </em>called out Alex before looking down at Rattata.<em>"Don't worry, we'll find you some food that'll last you until we can get to the next city. Save your strength until they come back."</em></p><p>Rattata was glad to meet this girl.</p><p>Alex and Rattata continued to wait for a little bit before Treecko came out of the trees that was nearby with some berries.</p><p>"We got the berries, but this is all that we got," said Treecko.</p><p><em>"That's fine. We only need enough until we can get to the next city," </em>said Alex before she looked around. <em>"Where is Pidgey?"</em></p><p>"She's fighting a Shiny Sandshrew that challenged her to a battle," said Treecko as she dropped the berries in front of Rattata. "She had me bring the berries back while she fought the Sandshrew."</p><p><em>"Rattata, will you be fine by yourself?"</em> asked Alex. <em>"I'm going to have Treecko show me where Pidgey went before having her return to you."</em></p><p>Rattata was already eating the berries with hunger and nodded her head at Alex.</p><p><em>"Alright, show me the way, Treecko," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko led Alex through the trees for a bit until they came to where Pidgey was battling the Shiny Sandshrew. Alex stayed there and watched Pidgey's battle with Sandshrew while Treecko made her way back to Rattata. Pidgey and Sandshrew was both doing great, but Pidgey had the advantage, and it wasn't long before the battle was over with Pidgey winning. Alex took one of the Luxury Balls she had with her and threw it at the fainted Sandshrew, sucking the Sandshrew into the Luxury Ball before it hit the ground. The Sandshrew didn't struggle, and there was a sound that indicated capture. She was given half a dozen as an early present from Professor Oak, which came with the Treecko, who was already inside of one when she received it. Now that she had another Pokemon, Alex turned to Pidgey, who landed on her shoulder.</p><p><em>"Let's head back to Treecko and Rattata," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pidgey agreed, and the two started making their way back to Treecko and Rattata. When they got back, Rattata was just finishing with the berries that they got for her to eat, and Treecko was relaxing next to a tree with a twig in her mouth. Treecko saw that Alex and Pidgey was back and ran over before climbing up Alex to her shoulder.</p><p>"So, how did it go?" asked Treecko.</p><p>"I won, and Alex caught the Sandshew in a Luxury Ball," answered Pidgey.</p><p>"That's great!" exclaimed Treecko.</p><p><em>"How was things here?"</em> asked Alex.</p><p>"Peaceful and relaxing," answered Treecko.</p><p>"Oh, that was good," said Rattata satisfied.</p><p><em>"So, why was you so hungry?" </em>asked Alex.</p><p>"Well, I was out trying to get some food when a Trainer chased me off," explained Rattata.</p><p><em>"What, you was trying to steal food from a Trainer?" </em>questioned Alex. <em>"That's bad. You shouldn't do that, but I'm surprised the Trainer didn't share their food with you. That was rude. If it was me, I wouldn't have chased you away and would have shared my food with you."</em></p><p>Rattata looked a little guilty at first before smiling at Alex's generosity.</p><p>"Um," said Pidgey, getting their attention. "Can't you talk at all?"</p><p>"She can if she wanted to, but she is too shy to talk out loud," explained Treecko. "She can also speak her own language since she moved from a faraway region, and she has milk chocolate brown skin."</p><p>Pidgey and Rattata was surprised that Alex came from a faraway region, can speak her own language, and has milk chocolate brown skin, but understood why Alex didn't speak much.</p><p>"You can catch me in one of those Luxury Balls now," stated Rattata.</p><p><em>"Sure," </em>agreed Alex.</p><p>Alex got a Luxury Ball and sat it down in front of Rattata, who touched it and was sucked inside, allowing her to catch it.</p><p><em>"Alright, we got a Rattata!"</em> exclaimed Alex, holding up the Luxury Ball.</p><p>"Oh, right, you should use one of those Luxury Balls on me, too," said Pidgey as she flew down.</p><p><em>"Okay."</em> </p><p>Alex got another Luxury Ball out and caught Pidgey in it.</p><p><em>"Alright, we got a Pidgey!" </em>exclaimed Alex, holding up the Luxury Ball.</p><p>"Yay!" cheered Treecko.</p><p>After catching Rattata and Pidgey, Alex let them back out of their Luxury Balls. A Pokemon jumped down from a tree in front of them, getting their attention. Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a Mankey and to get information on it.</p><p>"I couldn't help watching you," said Mankey. "You're a very nice and interesting girl. I'd like to come with you, so go ahead and use a Luxury Ball on me."</p><p><em>"Sure, but keep in mind, I can only keep six of you with me at any time," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"That's alright," said Mankey, Rattata, and Pidgey in agreement.</p><p>Alex smiled and got out another Luxury Ball before catching Mankey with it. </p><p><em>"How about we continue to the next city, but before that," </em>said Alex as she took her bag off and started going through it.</p><p>"What's she doing?" asked Pidgey and Rattata.</p><p>"You'll find out," answered Treecko.</p><p>Alex pulled one hundred and twenty Vitamins out of her bag.</p><p><em>"Here you go, Pidgey, Rattata, these are for you," </em>said Alex, putting sixty Vitamins in front of them.</p><p>"Thank you, Mistress," said Pidgey and Rattata.</p><p><em>"You're very much welcome," </em>replied Alex.</p><p>Alex helped open the Vitamin jars for Rattata and Pidgey before Rattata and Pidgey went about drinking them.</p><p>"Oh, I feel stronger now,"said Rattata.</p><p>"Yeah, same here," Pidgey agreed.</p><p><em>"Alright, let's head to the next city," </em>stated Alex.</p><p>"Sounds good," said Treecko, Pidgey, and Rattata in agreement.</p><p>Alex recalled Treecko, Pidgey, and Rattata before she continued on her way to the next city. As she was continuing through the field towards the next city, there was a rustle from a bush that got her attention before a blue Pokemon jumped out.</p><p>"Halt, Trainer!" exclaimed the Pokemon. "Let's battle!"</p><p>Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that it was a female Nidoran and to get information on it.</p><p><em>"Sure, I don't mind a battle," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidoran blinked, "You can understand me and speak without speaking?"</p><p><em>"Yeah, but don't ask me how or why</em><em>," </em>answered Alex.</p><p>Alex grabbed one of her Luxury Balls before calling out her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Let's go, Treecko," </em>said Alex as she threw the Luxury Ball.</p><p>Treecko came out in front of her and looked at Nidoran.</p><p>"Eh, what Pokemon is that?" asked Nidoran in confusion.</p><p>"I'm a Treecko from Hoenn," answered Treecko before looking at Alex. "Are we battling?"</p><p><em>"Yes, Nidoran wants to battle," </em>answered Alex.</p><p>"Alright, let's go!" exclaimed Treecko, looking back at Nidoran.</p><p>Treecko and Nidoran started battling one another, using moves such as Pound and Scratch, getting a few hits in on each other. During the battle, Nidoran used a new move and kicked Treecko, and Alex used her Pokedex to find out that it was a move called Double Kick. As the battle continued, Treecko got poisoned, which started sapping her strength, and Alex used her Pokedex to find out that Nidoran had the Ability Poison Point. It didn't look good for Treecko, but after sustaining a considerable amount of damage from the poison, her ability Overgrow kicked in, and Treecko used a new move. Alex used her Pokedex to find out that it was a move called Absorb.</p><p>After a fierce fight between her Treecko and the female Nidoran, Alex finally caught the Pokemon in another Luxury Ball. With the battle over, Alex called out Pidgey, who, after seeing the condition Treecko was in, was worried and offered to get a berry. It didn't take Pidgey long to get the berry, and Alex used it on her Treecko to cure the poison. After recovering, Treecko was still weak from the poison, but she was able to recover enough energy to last until they get to the next city.</p><p><em>"I only have one Luxury Ball left," </em>thought Alex before looking up at the sky, which was getting cloudy. <em>"Hmmm… looks like a storm is on the way."</em></p><p>Alex continued to make her way toward the next city, and just as she thought, it started storming with rain, thunder, and lightning. Alex soon came to a body of water and followed it for a little while until she came to a good spot.</p><p><em>"A great time to do some fishing," </em>thought Alex as she took her bag off before she went through it and got out her fishing rod.</p><p>Alex was about to start fishing when there was a giant bolt of lightning in the distance that got her attention.</p><p><em>"That's quite the bolt of lightning," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>After that, she went about fishing in the water, and it didn't take her long to get a bite, which was a golden Magikarp. Alex battled the Magikarp with her Rattata, who was eager to battle, and it didn't take her long to catch the Magikarp.</p><p>Once she caught the Magikarp, it disappeared as she already had six Pokemon on her. Alex decided that was enough fishing and put her fishing rod away in her bag. She put her bag back on just as the storm broke and looked up in the sky to see a Pokemon flying through the air.</p><p><em>"Huh? What's that Pokemon?" </em>questioned Alex.</p><p>As if reading her mind, her Pokedex spoke up in a foreign language, "There is no data. There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."</p><p>Alex let her Pokemon that was not fainted out to see the Pokemon that was flying in the sky. They continued to watch the Pokemon that was flying in the sky until it disappeared over the rainbow. When it was gone, Alex recalled her Pokemon before she turned to continue on her way to the next city.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter one of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. Some of you will notice that the beginning of the story will be the same as that of the original story Pokemon: Destiny Bound, but this story will be a bit more raunchy than the previous story. While the story will follow a similar route as the previous story, there will be some chapters that will be changed to better fit the story, and additional chapters in places that don't take place in the original story. I decided to do this story as I notice a lot of you seem to enjoy my Futanari stories more than my pure Yuri stories. For those that are reading the original story, I am still trying to figure it out and work on it. There is one thing I would like to mention for those that are reading the original story and this story. I have finally came up with a name for the mysterious region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on Russia, but I will not mention the region as it will be revealed as the original and this story progresses at some point. So you will have to wait until then to get the name of the region. However, I have not came up with any of the City and Town names for the region that Alex and her mother came from, including the City that they moved form, which is based on Stalingrad. Although, I do have a theme for the City and Towns for the region that Alex and her mother came from, which is based on winter themes. So if anyone would like to help with making names for the City and Towns for that region feel free to leave a comment below. One last thing I'd like to mention is that even though there is futanari in this story, keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so there won't be many females that are futanari. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Arrival in Viridian City and A New Friend for Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex Litvyak, an unusual new girl that dresses like a tomboy and just recently moved to Pallet Town, is recommended by Professor Oak to go on a journey. She starts her journey, but where will it lead her, and what adventures will she get into along the way? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex continued making her way to the next city. It took her a while, but she eventually made it to the next city called Viridian City. Alex started making her way through Viridian City toward the Pokemon Center so that she can get her Pokemon medical attention. As she made her way toward the Pokemon Center, she saw a Police Officer on a motorcycle coming toward her.</p><p>"Speak of the devil," said Officer Jenny as she noticed Alex.</p><p>Officer Jenny skidded to a stop in front of Alex.</p><p>"Hold it," said Officer Jenny as she got off her motorcycle. "Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>Alex looked at her. "…"</p><p>"No, answer, huh?" questioned Officer Jenny. "Alright, criminal, you're under arrest!"</p><p>Officer Jenny took some handcuffs off before apprehending Alex. After arresting Alex, Officer Jenny led the kid to the station and through the station to a jail cell. </p><p>"Alright, hand over all your possessions, criminal!" shouted Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex took her bag off and handed it to Officer Jenny.</p><p>"Let's see what all you stole," said Officer Jenny.</p><p>She started emptying the bag on a table, revealing six Luxury Balls, a sleeping bag, a fishing rod, two hundred and forty Vitamins, a bicycle, a harmonica, a nightgown, and a change of cotton girl panties. Officer Jenny didn't think much about the cotton girl panties and believed that the boy stole the bag from a girl.</p><p>"Ahha! I got you now, criminal! Stealing Pokemon!" shouted Officer Jenny, turning to Alex only to see the kid holding out a Pokedex. "Huh? A Pokedex?"</p><p>Officer Jenny took it and looked at it.</p><p>"Let's see who you stoled this Pokedex from," said Officer Jenny.</p><p>"I'm dexter. A Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Pokemon Trainer Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak of the town of Pallet." Spoke the Pokedex in a foreign language. "My function is to provide Alexandra with information and advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I can not be replaced."</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Officer Jenny in confusion, turning to Alex.</p><p>Alex moved over to the wall and used it to pull off the hood of her hoodie, revealing her long brink pink hair that fell down to her butt. Officer Jenny blinked as she looked at Alex.</p><p><em>"No way, she looks almost like... No, that's impossible," </em>thought Officer Jenny before shaking her head. "You're a girl?"</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"You know you would have saved all the trouble if you spoke up," said Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex gave a shy face.</p><p>"You're shy?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at her.</p><p>Officer Jenny went over and uncuffed Alex, who went about putting all her stuff back in her bag.</p><p>"I apologize, I didn't realize you was a girl," said Officer Jenny handing Alex her Pokedex back.</p><p>Alex took her Pokedex and smiled at Officer Jenny.</p><p>"As a way to apologize, how about I show you around the station?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at her.</p><p>"Alright, follow me," said Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at her. Officer Jenny led her to the doors and through the station, showing her and telling her all about the Police Force. She showed Alex several rooms in the station. As they continued, Officer Jenny eventually led Alex to a kennel where there was some Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex on the Pokemon to find out that they were Growlithe and to get information on them.</p><p>"These Growlithe are used by the Police Force to search for thieves and in their duties," explained Officer Jenny.</p><p>There was one puppy Growlithe that was an oddly different color than the rest. The color of its fur was a bluish-purple, unlike the orange or lighter orange fur that most Growlithe have. It looked at Alex before it made its way over to her. Officer Jenny saw the bluish-purple Growlithe come over to Alex and looked worried. It barked at Alex before tackling her, knocking her over on the ground, and started licking her face. Alex continued to laugh, and pet the Growlithe, who's tail was wagging back and forth. Officer Jenny was shocked as she never saw a Growlithe show this much affection to anyone before.</p><p><em>"Alright, common, that's enough," </em>said Alex.</p><p>The Growlithe was a bit surprised, but stopped and got off her. Alex stood back up with a smile and a blush on her face. The Growlithe didn't leave her side when Alex got back up.</p><p>"Amazing. I never saw a Growlithe show so much affection to anyone before," said Officer Jenny. "She must really like you."</p><p>"I want to go with you. I want to go with you. I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as she started running around Alex for a little bit.</p><p><em>"Is that so?" </em>asked Alex.</p><p>"Yes, yes, I want to go with you," barked Growlithe as she ran around her.</p><p>"I think it would be best if you take that one with you," said Officer Jenny. "She appears to like you more than anyone else and that Growlithe has been a handful for even us."</p><p>"Yes, yes, let me come with you," barked Growlithe as she wagged her tail.</p><p>"I know, how about you join the Police Force as a Junior Officer, Alex?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>"…" Alex gave her a worried look.</p><p>"Don't worry, we won't keep you from continuing on your Pokemon journey," said Officer Jenny. </p><p>Alex smiled and gave her a thumbs up to show that she will join.</p><p>Office Jenny smiled, "Alright, then let's get you registered, but keep in mind, I'll have to use your full name, and I will need some help with the translation."</p><p>Alex nodded her head, showing that it was alright and that she would help.</p><p>Officer Jenny led her out of the kennel and to the front desk of the station. As she did, Growlithe followed Alex out of the kennel and stayed by her side. When they got to the front desk, Officer Jenny went about registering Alexandra as a Junior Officer with Alex helping with the translation. The Process took a while, and when finished with registering, Officer Jenny went about getting Alexandra all the police gadgets such as a police badge and handcuffs, to name a few. Officer Jenny wasn't new to futanari, having heard of them, but this was her first time seeing one in person, which surprised her.</p><p>"Alright, it's finished," announced Officer Jenny. "You're officially registered as a Junior Officer, Alexandra."</p><p>With that done, Alex was given the Luxury Ball for Growlithe. They used the Luxury Ball to try and tame the Growlithe, but it backfired spectacularly. Alex recalled Growlithe back to her Luxury Ball before it disappeared. After that, Officer Jenny led Alex through the station and back outside, and as they went, Alex pulled the hood of her hoodie back up, covering her hair.</p><p>"Alright, you can go now," said Officer Jenny. "Good luck on your Pokemon journey."</p><p>Alex smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up to show her thanks. After that, Alex waved her off as she made her way through Viridian City until she was out of sight.</p><p>Alex continued through Viridian City toward the Pokemon Center, and it didn't take her long to get there, but as she got closer, she could hear an annoying female voice yelling at someone about her bike. Alex shook her head and pushed the door open as she made her way into the Pokemon Center, dripping wet from the storm.</p><p>"Uh, I don't want any of your lame excuses, kid!" shouted an orange-haired girl. "I just want a new bike right now!"</p><p>Ash was about to reply but was cut off as he noticed Alex.</p><p>"It's that boy again," said Ash.</p><p>"Huh?" questioned the orange-haired girl, turning around to see a shady kid that creeped her out.</p><p>Alex continued to look around the Pokemon Center for Nurse Joy but didn't see her anywhere.</p><p>"If you are looking for Nurse Joy, you'll have to wait," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Alex looked at her before turning around and making her way to a booth. She took her bag off before she sat down at the table to wait for Nurse Joy.</p><p>Ash made his way over to her before trying to start up a conversation, "Hey, I remember you. You're Alex, the new boy that moved to Pallet Town."</p><p>Alex turned to look at him. "…"</p><p>Ash continued to look at Alex, waiting for a reply, but after a while, Alex didn't reply.</p><p>"Uh…" said Ash, rubbing his head.</p><p>He stepped back and looked at Alex before turning and going back over to the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"He's not very talkative," said Misty as Ash nodded his head in agreement. "What a creep."</p><p>Before anyone could say another word, there was a sound that got Ash and the orange-haired girl's attention. They turned to a door just as Nurse Joy came out with Pikachu on a medical bed. Ash and the orange-haired girl ran over toward Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Pikachu, are you alright?" asked Ash as if the Pokemon will reply.</p><p>"Your Pikachu's resting," said Nurse Joy. "It's a good thing you got it here so fast. The procedure went well, and it should be fine."</p><p>"Thanks to the Pokemon Center," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"Yes, thank you very much," said Ash.</p><p>"Now your Pokemon needs a good rest in the recovery room," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex shook her head at how bad the Pikachu's injuries was, but was glad to hear that it would recover. She got up and grabbed her bag before she made her way over to Nurse Joy, getting her attention and cutting her off from saying any more.</p><p>"Huh, is there anything you need?" asked Nurse Joy, noticing the boy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at Nurse Joy. She made her way over to the counter and sat her bag on it before she went through her bag. Nurse Joy made her way around the counter and waited for the boy. Alex pulled out six Luxury Balls and placed them on the counter in front of Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Oh, you need your Pokemon taken care of?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at her.</p><p>"What, he has six Pokemon," said Ash, looking down at the floor with gloominess on his head.</p><p>Alex put her hand in her hoodie pocket and pulled out her Pokedex, holding it out to Nurse Joy.</p><p>"A Pokedex?" questioned Nurse Joy. "So, you're a Trainer?"</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"What? That's impossible!" yelled the orange-haired girl. <em>"There's no way that kid can be a Pokemon Trainer. He's too young."</em></p><p>"Ah, you want to take part in the challenge," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Ash was confused by what she meant by the challenge.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at her.</p><p>"Alright, let me take care of your Pokemon, and then I'll get you registered," said Nurse Joy. "Why don't you wait."</p><p>Alex nodded her head before she made her way over to the table.</p><p>Nurse Joy took the Luxury Balls and placed them on a tray before handing them to her trusted Pokemon Chansey. While Chansey took the Luxury Balls into the back of the Pokemon Center, Nurse Joy went about registering the boy for the Gym challenge. As she was registering the boy, she was confused as she couldn't understand any of the information and had to get the boy to help translate the information. When Alex was done translating the information for Nurse Joy, she made her way back to her table and sat back down. Nurse Joy blushed and was surprised when she found out that the boy was actually a seven-year-old girl that was a futanari, but that was not all. She was amazed that the girl was recommended by Professor Oak to go on a Pokemon journey and that she was a Junior Officer.</p><p>When Nurse Joy was done registering Alex for the Gym challenge, she disappeared from the lobby for a bit before coming back with a tray of healthy food. She made her way over to the table Alex was sitting at, bringing the girl's Pokedex with her on the way. The girl was young, and Nurse Joy wanted to make sure she was eating well while on her journey, so she went to make the girl some food.</p><p>"Hello there," said Nurse Joy with a blush on her face.</p><p>Alex turned and looked up at her. "…"</p><p>"Here," said Nurse Joy, putting the tray of food on the table before holding out the girl's Pokedex. "You're all registered."</p><p>Alex smiled at the kind nurse and took the Pokedex before putting it away in her hoodie. When she finished putting away her Pokedex, Alex went about eating the food, enjoying it with a cute face. Nurse Joy smiled before she made her way back to the counter.</p><p>"What an ungrateful kid, he didn't even say thank you," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Nurse Joy knew that wasn't true as she saw the smile the girl gave her.</p><p>Alex continued to eat the food that Nurse Joy gave her. It was very delicious, and Alex was enjoying it while giving a cute face. She managed to finish all of it just as Nurse Joy's trusted Pokemon Chansey came out with the tray of Alex's Luxury Balls. The medical attention didn't take very long as her Pokemon was well taken care of and looked after.</p><p>"Alex, your Pokemon is ready," called Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex got up, put her bag on her back, and took the empty tray before making her way over to the counter.</p><p>"You can just put that on the counter," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head and put the empty tray on the counter before she took her bag off and started collecting her Pokemon. While Alex was doing that, Nurse Joy took the empty tray and passed it to Chansey, who took it out of the lobby.</p><p>After collecting her Pokemon, Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She continued to wait for a little bit before the phone was answered.</p><p>"Hello," came the female greeting.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Nurse Joy continued to watch before they saw a video showing a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes.</p><p>"Oh, Alex, sweetie," said Helen. "Where are you?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"That's his mother," said Ash as he watched.</p><p>"What a creep, he isn't even going to answer his mother," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Nurse Joy was disappointed to hear the girl say that about Alex. It was no wonder the girl was always silent when there are people like the girl talking bad about her.</p><p>"Oh, you're in Viridian City already," said Helen.</p><p><em>"What? How the hell did she know that?" </em>questioned the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Alex smiled at her mother.</p><p>"That's wonderful, dear," said Helen. "Did you catch any more Pokemon?"</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"That's great," said Helen. "How is your journey going?"</p><p>Alex gave her mother a thumbs up, showing that it was going alright.</p><p>"That's good to hear, dear," said Helen. "You have a good night, sweetie, and know that your mommies love you very much."</p><p><em>"What? Mommies? He has more than one mom?" </em>thought the orange-haired girl. <em>"Impossible, people can't have more than one mom."</em></p><p>Ash was a bit confused about what he heard but shrugged it off. Nurse Joy wasn't confused or surprised already knowing that Alex was a futanari instead of a boy, unlike the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Alex smiled at her mother before the video call ended. She had two mothers, but her other mother was an unusual Nurse Joy named Mana that worked in a Pokemon Center in a faraway region. She was called a futanari, just like her, which was exceptionally rare. Since her other mother was a Nurse Joy, she knew how important it was for a Pokemon to be healthy and in top condition, so she would send Vitamins to Alex as a birthday present every year, which is why she had so many Vitamins with her. However, her mother hasn't sent her a birthday present this year, not that Alex was worried about it. Alex had already used sixty of the Vitamins on her Treecko when she first got it a month ago, which is why her Treecko was able to survive a lethal attack from the Nidoran's Poison Point. Any other grass-type Pokemon would have fainted.</p><p>Alex was about to call Professor Oak next, but before she could begin to dial the number, the phone in the Viridian Pokemon Center started ringing. Alex answered the phone, and a video appeared showing Professor Oak eating a slice of pizza. He noticed Alex on the screen and swallowed before putting his slice of pizza down. </p><p>"Ah, Alex," said Professor Oak. "I just spoke with your mother, and she tells me you made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, is that correct?"</p><p>Alex sweatdropped. "…"</p><p>"Oh, I see," said Professor Oak in realization. "I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City, and you was able to answer."</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Almost all the other new Pokemon Trainers made it there without a problem, and you was the last, but you surprise me," said Professor Oak.</p><p>Ash blinked and wondered what surprised Professor Oak, but he didn't have long to find out as Professor Oak continued.</p><p>"You got eight Pokemon already, but how in the blazes did you get your Growlithe?" questioned Professor Oak.</p><p><em>"What? He caught eight Pokemon already?" </em>thought Ash, feeling a bit more depressed.</p><p>Alex took her Pokedex out and scrolled through it before holding it up, showing Professor Oak her Junior Officer Badge.</p><p>"What? Seriously!" shouted Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex smiled at Professor Oak and nodded her head as she put her Pokedex away.</p><p>Ash wondered what surprised Professor Oak.</p><p>"Incredible!" exclaimed Professor Oak. "Well, that explains it all."</p><p>Alex put her bag down before she took out a couple of Luxury Balls and held them up.</p><p>"Oh, you want to switch out your Pokemon?" asked Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Alright, just let me go get them," said Professor Oak.</p><p>"…" Alex gave Professor Oak an apologetic look.</p><p>"Ah, don't worry, I can heat my pizza up after," said Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex smiled at Professor Oak.</p><p>Professor Oak left the screen for a bit before coming back with a charred face and hands and two Luxury Balls.</p><p>"I'll tell you. That Growlithe of yours is a handful," said Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex suppressed the urge to laugh but gave a smile at Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex and Professor Oak went about exchanging the Pokemon with Alex sending him her Shiny Sandshrew and Mankey in exchange for her bluish-purple Growlithe and Shiny Magikarp.</p><p>"Did you get them?" asked Professor Oak.</p><p>Alex held up the two Luxury Balls, showing she got them.</p><p>"I got the ones you sent me, too," said Professor Oak.</p><p> Alex smiled at him and put the Luxury Balls away before waving to Professor Oak.</p><p>"You have a good night now," said Professor Oak before the video ended.</p><p>After that, Nurse Joy offered Alex a room for the night before telling Ash that he can go in the recovery room with his Pikachu. She showed Alex to her room before leaving and letting her get comfortable. When Nurse Joy left, Alex called out her Growlithe, Nidoran, and Magikarp before giving them each sixty Vitamins, leaving her with sixty Vitamins left for one more Pokemon.</p><p>A little later that night, Alex was standing in front of the window, looking out of it with Growlithe at her side when there was a knock on her door. Alex let Growlithe know not to worry before recalling her back to her Luxury Ball and going to the door, opening it to see Nurse Joy standing there.</p><p>"May I come in?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex smiled and left the door open before making her way over to a wooden chair near the window. Nurse Joy came in and shut the door before she went over and sat down on the bed, looking at Alex.</p><p>"I thought I'd come to keep you some company," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her and smiled.</p><p>"How was the food?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex put her hand on her stomach and rubbed it.</p><p>Nurse Joy smiled at her, glad that she liked the food.</p><p>"Do you have any friends?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex took out a Luxury Ball and held it up.</p><p>"Your Pokemon are your friends?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>That was great to hear, but that wasn't what Nurse Joy meant.</p><p>"Do you have any human friends?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex shook her head.</p><p>Nurse Joy got up and made her way over to the table before sitting down in a chair next to Alex.</p><p>"I can be your friend," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her with wide eyes. She was so kind. No one has ever wanted to be her friend before, and only her mothers and Professor Oak have ever talked to her before except that boy, but Alex didn't care too much about him. Alex's eyes went back to normal, and she smiled at Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Do you mind if I…" Nurse Joy, pointing at her hoodie.</p><p>Alex shook her head. She already knew that Nurse Joy knew she was a girl that was a futanari since she had to register her for the Gym challenge and she had to translate her information for her.</p><p>Nurse Joy got up and moved in front of Alex before taking the hood off Alex's head, revealing her long brink pink hair that fell down to her butt.</p><p>Nurse Joy gasped.</p><p><em>"</em><em>No way, she looks just like a Joy, except her face is cuter, her eyes are green, and she has dark brown skin,"</em> Nurse Joy thought before remembering what the girl's mother said.<em>"Wait, she has two mothers. Could her other mother be a Nurse Joy or was it a coincidence?"</em></p><p>Alex heard Nurse Joy gasp and went to put her hood back on her head.</p><p>"No, don't," stated Nurse Joy. "You just surprised me is all."</p><p>Alex stopped and nodded her head before smiling at Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Can you talk?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Why don't you?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex gave Nurse Joy a shy face.</p><p>"Oh, you're shy," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p><em>"That would explain why she doesn't speak to anyone," </em>thought Nurse Joy. "Do you mind if I do your hair?"</p><p>Alex shook her head, showing she didn't mind.</p><p>"Alright, but first, how about getting naked so those clothes can dry," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex knew that she was right, but she was uneasy.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'll get naked too," said Nurse Joy wanting to ease the girl's nervousness.</p><p>Alex nodded her head and got up before she started getting undressed, and Nurse Joy did the same thing. Once they was naked, Alexandra and Nurse Joy looked at each other. </p><p><em>"Mmmm… what a wonderful cute body and huge cock," </em>thought Nurse Joy with a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment before shaking her head.</p><p>Alexandra sat down in the chair because her skin was still wet from her wet clothes and turned her head with a blush on her cheeks in embarrassment. Nurse Joy had an hourglass figure that most men would drool over. Her titties was gigantic with puffy areolas and inverted nipples, and her ass was gigantic. Nurse Joy walked in front of Alexandra and couched down.</p><p>"Are you embarrassed?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head with it still turned.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm embarrassed too," said Nurse Joy, "and my first name is Momo."</p><p>Alexandra turned to look at Momo, glad to know she wasn't the only one embarrassed and her name.</p><p>"I know, how about I give you a massage after a bath and I do your hair?" asked Momo wanting to help Alexandra relax.</p><p>Alexandra was surprised Momo knew about massages as they was quite common back in the region she moved from. She smiled at Momo and nodded her head, showing it was alright.</p><p>Momo smiled at Alexandra and got back up before she gathered the girl's clothes and took care of her clothes. When done, she turned around and made her way to the door with Alexandra's clothes, but stopped and looked back at Alexandra.</p><p>"Oh, I got a Pokemon Egg and three Luxury Balls," said Momo. "Would you like to have them?"</p><p>"Y-Y-Yes, please," stuttered Alexandra in shyness.</p><p><em>"Oh, her voice is so cute!" </em>thought Momo.</p><p>She was glad to hear the girl talk for the first time.</p><p>"Alright, I'll be right back," said Momo.</p><p>Momo opened the door and left the room with Alexandra's clothes. She wasn't gone for long when there was a knock on the door.</p><p><em>"I hope that's not someone else," </em>thought Alexandra, a bit nervous.</p><p>She got up and went to the door, standing behind it to hide from view before opening it a tiny crack just enough for her to look through it. Alexandra was relieved to see that it was just Momo being polite and opened the door. Momo walked in with some towels, shampoo, body wash, hair spray, hair ties, a hairbrush, and oil. After she walked into the room, Alexandra closed the door before going back to the chair. Momo continued to watch her huge ass jiggle and her huge cock bounce as she made her way to the chair. Alexandra was not small in the lower department. Her penis was twelve inches long and fourteen inches in girth. She was a shower, and her balls was the size of apples.</p><p><em>"Damn, her cock is so fine… I so want her to pound my virgin pussy with that huge cock," </em>thought Nurse Joy before shaking her head. "Sorry if I worried you."</p><p>"It's alright," said Alexandra before looking confused. "…"</p><p>"I thought it best to wait to get the Pokemon Egg and Luxury Balls after," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alexandra smiled at her, showing it was alright.</p><p>Nurse Joy went over to the stand next to the bed and set the oil, hair spray, hair ties, and hairbrush down before making her way to the bathroom with Alexandra following her. She went about making a bubble bath before she undid her hair and got into the water and turned to Alexandra.</p><p>"Come on," said Momo with a blush.</p><p>Alexandra blushed and got into the bathtube, and Momo helped her sit down between her legs. They continued to relax in the bathtub, feeling each other's naked skin against each other and Momo's gigantic breasts against Alexandra's back. If someone accidentally came into the bathroom, they would have thought the two was mother and daughter with how near identical the two looked, but would be surprised to find out that one had a penis. After a bit of relaxing in the water, Momo went about washing Alexandra's hair and body. When she was done, Alexandra wanted to return the favor and washed Momo's body.</p><p>When they was done taking a bath, they both got out and dried each other's body and hair with the towels. Momo drained the water out of the bathtub before they made their way back to the bedroom.</p><p>"I'm going to take this stuff back," said Momo. "Do you want me to knock when I return?"</p><p>Alexandra shook her head to let Momo know it was alright to come inside without knocking. She would be grateful if she didn't knock, so she knew it was her and not anyone else.</p><p>"Would you like a glass of milk?" asked Momo.</p><p>"Yes, please," said Alexandra.</p><p>She still didn't speak many words, but Momo didn't mind at all. The fact that she was talking was a start, and that was good enough for Momo. Momo went to the door and opened it before she left the room. She was gone for a while when the door opened up, and Momo walked in with a glass of milk. Momo closed the door behind her quickly and made her way over to Alexandra before setting the glass of milk in front of her.</p><p>"Thank you," said Alexandra.</p><p>"Oh, you're more than welcome," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra picked the glass up before taking a drink out of it while Momo sat down at the table.</p><p>"So, how is it?" asked Momo.</p><p>Alexandra stopped drinking the milk before licking her cute lips.</p><p>"D-D-Delicious," said Alexandra with a blush.</p><p><em>"I'm glad that she likes my tittie milk," </em>thought Momo.</p><p>When Momo left the room, she still had inverted nipples, but when she came back to the room, her perky nipples was out. She continued to sit there and watch Alexandra's pretty lips as she drank her tittie milk with her heart racing in her chest and a flutter of butterfree in her stomach. Momo was not stupid. She knew that she had fallen for the huge petite girl, but she was too worried to say anything. She didn't want to ruin their friendship, especially after she got the girl to start talking to her.</p><p>When Alexandra was done drinking her tittie milk, Momo got up and made her way over to the bed before climbing on it and sitting down with her legs open, revealing her puffy pussy.</p><p>"Alright, come over here, and I'll do your hair," said Momo, patting the spot between her legs in front of her puffy pussy.</p><p>Alexandra got up and went over to the bed before climbing on it and sitting down between Momo's legs with her ass cheeks touching Momo's puffy pussy.</p><p><em>"Mmmm… what an ass. She's going to have a great body when she gets older as long as she eats properly," </em>thought Momo before shaking her head.</p><p>Momo grabbed the hair spray, hairbrush, and the new package of brink pink hair ties and put the hairbrush and hair ties next to her.</p><p>"Close your eyes, so the hair spray doesn't get in your eyes," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra closed her eyes and covered them with her small hands.</p><p>Momo smiled at how cute she was before she went about spraying her hair with the hair spray. When done, she put the hair spray down and picked up the hairbrush.</p><p>"Alright, you can open your eyes," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra took her hands off her eyes and opened them. Momo went about brushing her hair with the hairbrush before she put her hair up in round rings like all Nurse Joys.</p><p>"Done," said Momo. "Now, let me see how you look."</p><p>Alexandra moved forward and turned around, looking at Momo with a smile.</p><p><em>"Wow, she really does look a bit like a Joy," </em>thought Momo.</p><p>Alexandra started to look a little uneasy as Momo didn't say anything.</p><p>Momo noticed Alexandra looked a little uneasy and realized she didn't reply, "Uh, sorry, I was just admiring how beautiful you look."</p><p>Alexandra's uneasiness went away when she heard that, and she blushed from the compliment.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter two of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. This chapter wasn't much different from the original chapter with a few minor changes to it. I don't think there is much to talk about in this chapter that I haven't already talked about either in the previous chapter or in the original story, so I apologize if this AN is a little short.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Heavenly Massage and Strange Trio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex Litvyak arrived in Viridian City and got arrested by Officer Jenny, who mistook her as a criminal due to her shady appearance. After revealing she was a girl and resolving that issue, Alex got herself a Growlithe and joined the Police Force as a Junior Officer. Alex left there and made her way to the Pokemon Center, where she encountered Ash, an orange-haired girl, and Nurse Joy and where more about Alex was revealed. What will happen next as Alex's journey continues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Momo got off the bed and grabbed a beach towel before laying it down on top of the bed. She made her way over to the table and moved one of the chairs over to the bed before sitting down in it.</p><p>"Sit right here, and I'll get started on the massage," said Momo, patting the edge of the bed.</p><p>Alexandra made her way over and sat down with her legs hanging off the side of the bed. Momo grabbed the oil and put some in her hand before rubbing her hands together.</p><p>"Okay, close your eyes, and don't open them until I tell you to, and don't cover your eyes with your hands," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra closed her eyes. Momo continued to look at her while blushing before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Alexandra felt something on her lips but didn't open her eyes, waiting for Momo to tell her when she could. Momo soon pulled back before she placed her hands on Alexandra's face and started massaging the oil on her face, reapplying oil as needed and making sure to cover all of the skin.</p><p>"You can open your eyes," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra opened her eyes, looking at Momo.</p><p>"Now, lay down on the beach towel on your stomach with your legs open," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra moved her legs onto the bed and got on her hands and knees before crawling over to the beach towel and laying down with her legs spread out. Momo continued to watch her huge ass jiggle and bounce and huge cock bounce as she made her way to the beach towel and laid down, admiring Alexandra's fat ass, huge fat cock, and incredibly puffy pussy, which looked like a pristine mountain.</p><p>Momo got up and corrected Alexandra's legs as she had her legs spread out too much, but not nearly to the point she was doing the splits. She grabbed the oil and climbed onto the bed before making her way over to Alexandra. Momo set the oil down next to Alexandra and straddled her fat ass with her pussy pressed against her huge ass cheeks. She put some oil on her hand and rubbed her hands together before leaning over, rubbing her pussy against Alexandra's ass cheeks and placed her hands on the back of Alexandra's neck. Momo started massaging the back of Alexandra's neck, making her pussy rub against Alexandra's ass cheeks from the movement, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin.</p><p>When Momo finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's shoulders but noticed that she was tense. Alexandra continued to lay there and was amazed by how great Momo was with giving a massage. As Momo continued to massage her shoulders, Alexandra sighed as some of the tension was relieved, and Momo smiled as the girl starting to relax. Once Momo was finished with her shoulders, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's arms and hands, reapplying oil as needed, switching between arms and hands, making sure to cover all of her skin, and making her pussy rub against Alexandra's ass cheeks from the movement.</p><p>With her shoulders done, Momo put more oil on her hand and rubbed them together before placing her hands on Alexandra's back and started massaging it. She moved her hands all over Alexandra's back, making sure to cover all of her skin. Alexandra was giving a content face, enjoying the massage, and couldn't help but moan at how great it felt.</p><p>"Mmmmm," moaned Alexandra.</p><p><em>"Oh, her moan is so adorable!" </em>thought Momo. <em>"I want to hear her moan more!"</em></p><p>Momo stopped massaging Alex's back with her hands and squirted some oil on her gigantic titties before leaning down and smashing her titties against Alexandra's back. She started moving her body as she continued to massage Alexandra's back with her titties, making her pussy rub against her fat ass. While she was doing that, Momo moved her hands to Alexandra's sides and massaged them, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's small developing breasts, making sure to cover all of her skin and getting moans out of Alexandra. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's back with her titties even when her back was done, wanting to hear her moan more.</p><p><em>"Oh… mmmm… aaaah… yes, yes! I'm going to cum on that fat ass!" </em>thought Momo. <em>"Moan more for me!"</em></p><p>"Mmmm… aaaah… mmmm," moaned Alexandra, enjoying the massage.</p><p>Momo's back arched, and she came, spraying cum out of her pussy onto Alexandra's huge ass. Alexandra felt something wet on her ass cheeks but didn't think much of it, too content with enjoying the massage. Momo soon came down and sat up, looking down at Alexandra to see she was lying there waiting for her to continue with the massage.</p><p>Momo got up on her knees and moved back before placing her hands on Alexandra's fat ass and massaging her cum on it, making her ass jiggle and bounce. She put more oil on her titties before leaning down and smashing her titties against Alexandra's ass cheeks and massaging them, moving her titties all over her ass, making sure it was covered with her cum and oil and making it jiggle and bounce under her gigantic titties. Alexandra blushed when she felt Momo touch her ass cheeks, but continued to lay there as she knew that when someone gives a massage, they have to massage the whole body. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's ass cheeks with her titties even when her ass cheeks was done, enjoying seeing her fat ass cheeks jiggle and bounce under her titties, getting moans from Alexandra.</p><p>Momo moved farther back and put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's thighs and massaging them, moving her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy. She continued massage Alexandra's thighs, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all of her thighs, and getting moans out of Alexandra. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's thighs even when they was done, enjoying the feeling of her thighs under her hands and the moans from Alexandra.</p><p>Momo moved on to Alexandra's calves but noticed that they was tense and spent a bit of time working the tension out of her calves before moving on to her feet. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before she placed them on Alexandra's feet and started massaging them. Momo noticed that they was tense and spent some time working out the tension, making sure to cover all of her feet, toes, and get between her toes.</p><p>"Okay, turn over," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra turned over onto her back in the same position with her legs spread out just like Momo had corrected. Momo climbed over her and straddled her hips with her pussy sitting on the shaft of Alexandra's fat penis. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before leaning over, rubbing her pussy on Alexandra's cock, and placed her hands on her neck. Momo started massaging the front of Alexandra's neck, making her pussy grind against Alexandra's penis shaft from the movement, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin. When Momo finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's upper chest, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin and get under her armpits. Alexandra continued to lay there with a blush on her cheeks as Momo's gigantic titties jiggled and bounced. Once Momo was finished with her upper chest, she took the bottle of oil and squirted some of it on Alexandra's breasts before leaning down, pressing her gigantic titties against Alexandra's breasts and massaging them, making her areolas and nipples rub against the girl's areolas and nipples. Alexandra blushed a bit darker when Momo started massaging her breasts with her gigantic titties.</p><p>"Aaaah… mmmm… aaaah… aaaah," moaned Alexandra a little louder, but her voice was still very quiet.</p><p>Momo smiled and continued to massage Alexandra's breasts with her titties, making her areolas and nipples rub against Alexandra's areolas and nipples.</p><p><em>"What is this feeling? My body is getting hotter, my nipples are getting harder, my penis is getting harder, and I'm breathing harder," </em>thought Alexandra. <em>"Wait, what the? Did I just pee a little bit?"</em></p><p>As Momo was massaging her breasts, Alexandra felt a foreign feeling rush through her body. It wasn't exactly a bad feeling, but it was an unknown feeling that she never experienced before. Her body was getting hotter, her nipples was getting harder, her penis was getting harder, and she was breathing harder. Alexandra was getting aroused, and her pussy got wet, not that she knew that. Momo noticed Alexandra was getting aroused and stopped massaging her breasts.</p><p>Momo got up on her knees and moved back before squirting more oil on Alexandra's stomach. She leaned down and smashing her titties against Alexandra's stomach and started massaging it, moving her titties all over, feeling Alexandra's stomach under her gigantic titties, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to completely cover her stomach, getting giggles and moans out of Alexandra. Momo was happy to find one of Alexandra's ticklish spots.</p><p>Momo moved farther back and put oil on her hands before placing them on the front of Alexandra's thighs and massaging them. She moved her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy and balls and noticing that they was wet, getting giggles and moans out of Alexandra. Momo was a bit surprised that Alexandra was ticklish there, having never expected her to be ticklish on her pussy mound and balls, but she was happy to find more of Alexandra's ticklish spots. Momo continued to massage Alexandra's thighs, brushing her fingers against her pussy and balls, wanting to hear her giggle more, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all of her thighs, getting moans and giggles from Alexandra.</p><p>Momo moved on to the front of Alexandra's calves, reapplying oil as needed, switching between calves, making sure to cover all of her calves before moving on to the front of her feet. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before she placed them on Alexandra's feet and started massaging them, reapplying oil as needed, switching between feet, making sure to cover all of her feet, toes, and get between her toes.</p><p>Momo moved forward until she was in front of Alexandra's pussy mound. She put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's pussy and massaging it. She moved her hands all over her pussy, making sure to get the inner thighs, the edge of Alexandra's pussy, and her pussy mound. Momo continued to massage her pussy while masturbating it, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to cover all of her pussy, getting moans and giggles out of Alexandra that was like music to her ears.</p><p>Alexandra could feel the foreign feeling return. It was like butterfrees in her stomach. Her body was getting hotter, her nipples was hard and perky, pointing straight up in the air, her penis was getting hard, she was breathing harder, and her pussy was getting wet with arousal. As Momo continued to massage her pussy while masturbating it, Alexandra could feel her cheeks flush and pressure building in her lower abdominal like she needed to pee, but it seemed to only be coming from her pussy.</p><p>"Aaah… mmmm… no… no… aaah… stop… mmm… stop… aaah… aaah!" moaned Alexandra a bit louder, but quietly enough that her voice wouldn't leave the room. "I'm going to pee!"</p><p>Momo knew she was going to cum and smiled, but she didn't know if she was going to cum from one place or both, "It's alright. Let it out. It's not good to hold it in, and it'll feel good."</p><p>Momo started masturbating Alexandra's pussy faster and harder, trying to get her to cum, but making sure not to open her pussy lips. Alexandra couldn't hold it even if she wanted to, and she grabbed Momo's hand and closed her legs, squeezing her balls. She threw her head back, her back arched, and her eyes rolled up in her head as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, getting it on her pussy, thighs, balls, and Momo's fingers and hand, but she didn't cum from her penis. Alexandra continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. When she came down, Alexandra blushed a bit darker and turned her head in embarrassment at having wet herself, but she had to agree that it felt amazing yet unusual as she didn't pee from her penis.</p><p>"Don't be embarrassed. It's just me," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra turned to look at her. Momo put a finger on her pussy mound and moved it lightly across it and over her balls, getting giggles out of Alexandra.</p><p><em>"Oh, it's so cute when she giggles from me touching her pussy and balls,"</em> thought Momo.</p><p>Momo smiled at Alexandra. She moved her hands to Alexandra's thighs before leaning her head down and licking Alexandra's penis.</p><p>"Wait… that's dirty," said Alexandra.</p><p>Momo stopped and looked up at her, "It's alright. Just lay there and feel good."</p><p>Alexandra continued to lay there, letting Momo lick her penis, not knowing what she was doing and thinking it was part of the massage. Momo leaned down and went back to licking Alexandra's penis, licking across the head before traveling down to her balls and licking across them, getting giggles and moans from Alexandra. She moved her tongue all around before coming back up to Alexandra's penis head and opened her mouth before taking Alexandra's cock in her mouth. Momo bobbed her head up and down, sucking on Alexandra's penis and circling her tongue around her cock, tasting it and enjoying it, taking more of Alexandra's penis in her mouth, making her choke on her cock. Alexandra squeaked in surprise when she felt Momo take her penis in her pretty mouth. She could feel the same feeling as before return, but this time a bit different and started breathing harder, and her pussy got wet.</p><p>"Mmmm… aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "It's coming! It's coming!"</p><p>Alexandra moved her hands to Momo's head and threw her head back. Her back arched, her eyes rolled up in her head, and she shoved her penis in Momo's mouth, making her choke on her cock as she came, shooting cum out of her penis into Momo's waiting mouth and down her throat, and cumming from her pussy at the same time, getting her balls wet. Alexandra continued to pant with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Momo continued to take her cum in her mouth, tasting it, enjoying it, swallowing it, and choking on it. When she came down, Alexandra had a blush that adorned her cheeks, but she wasn't nearly as embarrassed as before.</p><p>Momo took Alexandra's penis out of her mouth and got up, coughing, making Alexandra look at her worried, "Don't worry... about it. How about we continue... with the massage?"</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head at her and laid there, waiting for Momo to continue the massage. Momo put some oil on her titties before leaning down and wrapping her gigantic titties around Alexandra's penis. She started moving her titties up and down Alexandra's cock, giving her a titjob and getting her penis coated in oil, getting moans from Alexandra. As Momo continued to give her a titjob, Alexandra felt the same feeling as before return.</p><p>"Aaaah… aaaah… mmmm… mmmm… aaaah… aaah… yes, yes, Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "More, more!"</p><p>Alexandra reached down and grabbed Momo's gigantic breast before smashing her titties together roughly as she started bucking her hips, sending her penis in and out of between Momo's gigantic titties and get more of that pleasurable unknown feeling. Momo smiled and got excited by Alexandra being rough with her titties, making her pussy leak with wetness that dripped down her thighs.</p><p>"Mmmm… aaaah… mmmm… aaaah… ooooh, oooh, yes, yes, Momo, Momo!" moaned Alexandra. "It feels so amazing! It's coming! It's cominggggg~!"</p><p>Alexandra threw her head back, her back arched, her eyes rolled up in her head, and she shoved her penis between Momo's titties as she came, shooting ropes of cum out of her penis onto Momo's face, hair, and titties, and squirting cumming from her pussy at the same time, getting her balls wet. Alexandra didn't stop there and continued to move her hips even as she came, sending her penis in and out of between Momo's gigantic soft titties, and with Momo's titties tightly wrapped around her, Alexandra's cum sprayed out and on her titties. Alexandra continues to pant with her tongue handing out of her mouth.</p><p><em>"Oh, she squirted from her pussy," </em>thought Momo.</p><p>When she came down, the two laid down on their backs, looking up at the ceiling, catching their breaths. Their skin glistened in the light magnificently as if they was dipped in oil, but it was more noticeable for Alex than it was Momo due to her dark complexion. After catching their breath, Momo got up and looked at Alexandra.</p><p>"Let me go take care of this stuff, and I'll get your clothes, the Pokemon Egg, and the Luxury Balls," said Momo.</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head. Momo gathered all the stuff except for the oil, which was empty, having used the oil up and went to the door before leaving the room. She was gone for a little bit when the door open and Momo walked in with Alexandra's clothes, the Pokemon Egg, which came with a Luxury Ball, and the three extra Luxury Balls.</p><p>Alexandra was sitting on the bed as she waited and got up and ran over to Momo with shining eyes of excitement. Momo smiled at her and handed her the Pokemon Egg that was in an Egg case. Alexandra took the Pokemon Egg and ran over to a spot in the room before setting it gentle on the floor. She got down on her hands and knees and circled the Pokemon Egg, looking at it with excitement and curiosity. Momo smiled at how excited Alexandra was about the Pokemon Egg before making her way over to the table and setting the Luxury Balls and clothes on it.</p><p>After a little while of looking at the Pokemon Egg, Alexandra got up and started getting dressed in her clothes with Momo. When Alex was fully dressed, she put the three extra Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg in her bag before drinking another glass of milk that Nurse Joy made for her. Once she finished the glass of milk, Alex pulled the hood of her hoodie back up and made her way out of the room with Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex made her way to the lobby of the Pokemon Center, while Nurse Joy went back to her work. When she got to the lobby, Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She waited for someone to pick up, but the first time, no one answer, and she had to redial the number. The second time, the phone was answered by a sleepy Professor Oak that still had a charred face and hands before realizing who was calling him at ten o'clock at night. Alex went through her bag before pulling out a Luxury Ball, showing it to Professor Oak, who thought she wanted to switch out her Pokemon already. Alex shook her head before pulling the Pokemon Egg out of her bag, showing it to Professor Oak, who was shocked she had a Pokemon Egg. He realized she wanted to send one of her Pokemon to him to make room for the Pokemon Egg. After that, Alex sent Professor Oak her Rattata to make room for her Pokemon Egg when it hatched.</p><p>Once she sent her Rattata to Professor Oak, Alex apologized to Professor Oak without speaking before waving her goodbyes. Alex put her Pokemon Egg back in her bag before making her way back to her bedroom to get some sleep, but as she got closer to her room, she heard a bang that came from the lobby of the Pokemon Center. Alex turned around and ran in the direction of the lobby. As she got closer to the lobby, Alex caught a voice.</p><p>"What's going on?" came Ash's voice.</p><p>Alex ran out into the lobby of the Pokemon Center to see Nurse Joy, Ash, and the orange-haired girl there.</p><p>"Prepare for trouble!" said a red-haired woman.</p><p>"And make it double!" said a blue-haired man.</p><p>They didn't get to say much after that as Alex grabbed two Luxury Balls before throwing them calling out her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Pidgey, Nidoran, come on out!" </em>called Alex.</p><p>Ash saw Alex throw two Poke Balls out, not knowing they was actually Luxury Balls. Alex's Pidgey and Nidoran came out in front of her.</p><p><em>"What? The boy's Pidgey is a different color," </em>thought Ash in shock.</p><p>"Woah, look at that," said Meowth. "The freaky boy's Pidgey is a different color! It must be rare!"</p><p>Nurse Joy was a bit upset to hear the Meowth call Alex freaky.</p><p><em>"Eh? A talking Meowth?" </em>questioned Alex.</p><p>"Let's grab it!" shouted the red-haired woman.</p><p>Ekans stood up and hissed at Pidgey, "Food, Food!"</p><p>Pidgey did not look afraid of Ekans, and there was a glint of light in her eyes.</p><p><em>"Pidgey use Tackle!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pidgey flew forward and hit Ekans with Tackle, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the red-haired woman.</p><p>"I don't believe it. We are getting owned by a Pidgey," said the blue-haired man, looking down at the red-haired woman before turning to the little boy. "Koffing, use Smokescreen!"</p><p>Koffing used Smokescreen, covering the area in thick black smoke, making seeing difficult.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, try this!" said Pidgey.</p><p>Pidgey used Gust blowing the Smokescreen away and clearing the field so they can see.</p><p>"Hey, no fair," said the blue-haired man. "Koffing, get that Pidgey!"</p><p>Koffing took off toward Pidgey and tried to use Tackle, but Pidgey was too quick and dodged it.</p><p><em>"Nidoran use Scratch!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidoran ran forward and used Scratch on Koffing, leaving Scratch marks on it and sending it flying through the air and crashing into the blue-haired man.</p><p>The red-haired woman recovered and got up, "You'll pay for that, you creepy boy! Ekans use Bite!"</p><p>Pidgey was flying in the air, but Ekans managed to be able to use Bite and bit down on her wing. Pidgey hardly felt the attack and remained strong as she started pecking Ekans' face with her beak, leaving peak marks.</p><p>The blue-haired man recovered and got up, "Koffing, get that freaky boy's other Pokemon!"</p><p>Koffing took off toward Nidoran and tried to use Tackle, but just like with Pidgey, Nidoran was too quick and dodged it. Koffing continued trying to use Tackle on Nidoran, but Nidoran continued to evade it every time. Meowth continued to sweatdrop at how both of the two and their Pokemon weren't doing so well. </p><p>"Oh, I feel—" said Pidgey but went silent as she started glowing.</p><p>Ekans let the Pidgey go a bit beat up and uneasy.</p><p>Alex smiled as she watched Pidgey get bigger as she evolved while everyone else gasped in surprise.</p><p>"I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth. "It's evolving!"</p><p>When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Pidgey. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Pidgey evolved into Pidgeotto, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Pidgeotto knew four new moves.</p><p>"Yay, I did it! I got stronger!" exclaimed Pidgeotto.</p><p><em>"Congratulations, Pidgeotto,"</em> said Alex.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, we'll show you evolving doesn't matter!" shouted the red-headed woman. "Ekans use Bite!"</p><p>Ekans tried to use Bite on Pidgeotto, but Pidgeotto was too fast and flew up in the air, dodging the attack before using Tackle on Ekans, making Ekans smash face-first into the floor. Pidgeotto flew around in the air, and Ekans got up before looking around, trying to find Pidgeotto.</p><p><em>"Pidgeotto use Steel Wing!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pidgeotto dive-bombed at Ekans and used Steel Wing to the face, sending it flying through the air and crashing into the red-haired woman before continuing and crashing into the wall.</p><p><em>"Now use Wing Attack on the other!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pidgeotto spun around, looking at Koffing and used Wing Attack, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Meowth, followed by the blue-haired man before continuing and crashing into the wall.</p><p>"Oh, I learned a new move," said Nidoran.</p><p><em>"Alright, let's do this," </em>said Alex. <em>"Pidgeotto use Gust and Nidoran use your new move."</em></p><p>Pidgeotto used Gust while Nidoran used her new move, shooting out poisonous needles. The two attacks mixed and continued toward the two humans and Meowth. There was an explosion before the three was sent flying into the air with swirls in their eyes.</p><p>"Oh, I—" said Nidoran but went silent as she started glowing.</p><p>Alex smiled as she watched Nidoran get bigger as she evolved while everyone else gasped in surprise at two evolutions in one day. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Nidoran. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that female Nidoran evolved into Nidorina, but she also found out that Nidorina knew a move called Poison Sting and a new move called Bite. After congratulating her Nidorina, Alex recalled her Pokemon back to their Luxury Balls.</p><p>"Alex, you did it, you saved the Pokemon. Thank you," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>She hugged Alex, smashing her titties in her face and making sure not to knock her hood off. The orange-haired girl was shocked in silence that two of the creepy boy's Pokemon evolved, but the strangest of things was the boy never gave his Pokemon any order. If Ash was a bit depressed hearing Alex caught eight Pokemon, he was even more depressed now, especially after seeing Alex having a different colored Pidgey, two of his Pokemon evolving, and not getting the chance to do anything in the fight. After a while, Nurse Joy let Alex go before suggesting that everyone get a good night's sleep.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter three of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. There was a few changes in this one compared to the original story, but for the most part it's still the same. The only few things that I did change was some of the dialogue to better fit the story and the fact that Alexandra didn't get her cherry popped by Momo, but there is a reason for that and you will find that out as the story progesses. Other than that, there wasn't much change to this story, and it was still a bit more raunchy than the original story. This chapter is a bit shorter than the original as I had to cut some parts out of the story, but it isn't shorter by too much. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Viridian Forest and Samurai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex got a massage from Nurse Joy and unknowing got molested. She gained a Pokemon Egg from Nurse Joy, sent her Rattata to Professor Oak, and ended up saving the day from three strange Trio. What will happen next as Alex's Journey continues? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was late in the morning the next day at nine-thirty. Alexandra was in her room sleeping peacefully on the bed with Growlithe lying next to her and her head resting on the girl's stomach to keep the girl warm. Behold anyone that dared try to enter the bedroom. If they tried, Growlithe would be quickly at the door, ready to pounce on them and roast them before they knew what happen.</p><p>Growlithe lifted her head, and her ears twitched, hearing footsteps coming toward the bedroom. She sniffed the air and got three scents, but was puzzled as the three scents was the same as her mistress. She jumped off the bed and quickly ran over in front of the door, crouched down, ready to pounce on the person. The feet steps stopped outside the room, and the door opened before Nurse Joy walked into the bedroom. Growlithe was about to pounce on her, but stopped and blinked when she noticed it was Nurse Joy and saw the outfit she was wearing and the tray that was in her hands.</p><p>"Oh, what an amazing and beautiful Growlithe," said Nurse Joy as she saw the bluish-purple Growlithe.</p><p>Growlithe wagged her tail, happy to hear the nurse call her beautiful.</p><p>"Aren't you a protector," smiled Nurse Joy. "Sorry if I startled you. I thought I'd bring Alexandra breakfast."</p><p>Nurse Joy was wearing a naked apron that showed a great amount of cleavage and her bare ass and was carrying a tray of food in her hands. Growlithe moved forward, putting her head under the naked apron and sniffing Nurse Joy's pussy, making Nurse Joy's cheeks flush. She backed up and turned around before making her way over to the bed, jumping back on it. Any other person would have been pounced on and roasted, but since Nurse Joy smelled like her Mistress, and was kind enough to bring her Mistress breakfast and call her beautiful, Growlithe decided to leave her alone. Nurse Joy shut the door and made her way farther into the room before turning and looking down at the cute sleeping form of Alexandra.</p><p>"Mistress, time to wake up," barked Growlithe.</p><p>Growlithe started rubbing her snout against Alexandra's cheek, nudging her awake. Alexandra stirred awake, and her hand moved to Growlithe's head before petting her. Any other person would have had difficulty waking Alexandra up as she was a hard sleeper that could sleep through a snowstorm. She really enjoyed her beauty sleep, and god forbid anyone other than a Pokemon that tried to disturb her beauty rest.</p><p>"Oh… mmmm… mmmm… aaaah," moaned Growlithe as she wagged her tail happily, enjoying the petting.</p><p><em>"Growlithe, what do you need?" </em>asked a sleepy Alexandra.</p><p>Growlithe backed up and sat down, looking toward Nurse Joy. Alexandra sat up, making the covers fall off her, revealing she was in her light blue nightgown and cotton panties. </p><p>"Good morning, Alexandra," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alexandra turned to look at her and blinked. </p><p><em>"I must be sleepy," </em>thought Alexandra as she brought her hands to her sleepy eyes and rubbed them.</p><p>Nurse Joy giggled, getting Alexandra's attention as she stopped rubbing her eyes and looked at her, but she saw she was still in the same outfit.</p><p>"I brought you breakfast," said Nurse Joy. "The other two left early this morning."</p><p>Nurse Joy turned around, showing her bare ass to Alexandra, putting the tray of food with a couple of glasses of her tittie milk on the table.</p><p>"Uh, thank you," said Alexandra, looking at Nurse Joy's ass before looking confused at the outfit. "…"</p><p>"Oh, you're very much welcome," said Nurse Joy as she turned around before her cheeks flushed a bit darker. "I thought it would be nice to serve you breakfast in a naked apron."</p><p>Alexandra smiled at Nurse Joy before stretching her arms, not thinking anymore about the naked apron that Nurse Joy had on. She got up with Growlithe jumping off the bed next to her. Alexandra made her way over to the table and sat down with Growlithe lying down by her feet. She went about eating breakfast and drinking the milk that Nurse Joy brought her and even shared a few of her sausages and some milk with Growlithe, who gently took the sausages without biting her before scarfing them and the milk down. Nurse Joy had a dark blush on her cheeks as she saw Alexandra and Growlithe drinking her tittie milk.</p><p>When breakfast was over, Nurse Joy undid Alexandra's hair and brushed it out before putting it back up in the round rings. Alexandra got up and started getting dressed in her clothes before going over to her bag and pulling out the Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg. She recalled her Growlithe before handing the Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg to Nurse Joy so that they can get breakfast and a check-up. Nurse Joy took them and made her way out of the room while Alex made her way out of the room and to the lobby of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Alex didn't have to wait long in the lobby when Nurse Joy came out in her regular nurse outfit.</p><p>"Alexandra your Pokemon and Pokemon Egg are ready," called Nurse Joy. "They're all doing wonderful."</p><p>Alex got up and made her way over to the counter before collecting her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg and putting them in her bag. Alex turned around and started running toward the door of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>"Wait," called Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex stopped and turned to look at Nurse Joy. "…"</p><p>"You'll be heading through the Viridian Forest," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Yes," replied Alex.</p><p>"Here you should take these Antidotes, and here are some extra food and bottles of milk," said Nurse Joy, setting some Antidotes, food, and bottles of milk on the counter.</p><p>Alex smiled and ran back over to the counter, taking the Antidotes, food, and bottles of milk and putting them away in her bag.</p><p>"Make sure to eat the food and drink the milk before they expire," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Thank you," smiled Alex. "I will."</p><p>"Oh, you're very welcome," replied Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned around and ran toward the door before stopping and turning around.</p><p>"Later," said Alex, waving to Nurse Joy. "Liked the outfit."</p><p>Nurse Joy blushed when she heard that. Alex turned around and continued running toward the door. Nurse Joy watched Alex's ass as she ran to the door before she ran out. When she was gone, Nurse Joy made a split-screen call to several of her relatives that was lesbians and waited. It wasn't long when several Nurse Joys came on screen. </p><p>"Huh? What's with calling so many of us?" questioned the Nurse Joys. "What's going on?"</p><p>"I found a girl I think you all will be interested in," said Nurse Joy with a blush.</p><p>"Ugh, not this again," said one Nurse Joy. "Tell me it's not some crazy girl."</p><p>Nurse Joy sweatdropped, "Uh, well, I don't think she is."</p><p>"You don't even know, do you?" questioned one of the Nurse Joys.</p><p>"Who, Sis?" questioned another Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Give me a second, and I'll send you her information," replied Nurse Joy.</p><p>They agreed, and Nurse Joy went about sending them Alex's information. They started looking at the information that Nurse Joy sent them.</p><p>"Looks like a boy," said the youngest Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Looks can be deceiving," said another Nurse Joy.</p><p>"I don't believe it! It's a Jenny!" exclaimed a young Nurse Joy.</p><p>"But she doesn't have the last name," stated another Nurse Joy.</p><p>"I think you'll be surprised how she looks," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>"What does she look like?" asked the young Nurse Joy.</p><p>Nurse Joy smiled, "You'll have to find that out yourself, but she's shy."</p><p>"Awe~! How adorable!" exclaimed the Nurse Joys.</p><p>"She is," agreed Nurse Joy. "I don't know her situation, but she didn't seem to have any friends other than her Pokemon before I became her friend, and it didn't help that there was a girl here that called her creepy."</p><p>"What? How rude!" shouted the two youngest Nurse Joys.</p><p>"Her Pokemon are amazing," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Oh, really?" asked the young Nurse Joy.</p><p>"You will see," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>When done, Nurse Joy said her goodbyes to them before she hung up.</p><p>That day in several places, several Nurse Joys was curious about Alexandra and her Pokemon, but one thing that they was certain about. If she was a Junior Officer, she had to have a Growlithe with her.</p><p>Meanwhile, after going out of the Pokemon Center, Alex looked up at the sky. She knew that Momo liked her as she felt her heart racing, and she had seen enough between her mommies to know when someone had feelings for someone, but she was on a Pokemon journey. Alex started making her way toward Viridian Forest before going inside.</p><p>After going inside of Viridian Forest, Alex started making her way through it, but as she went, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Rick, who had a Weedle and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Doug, who had two Weedles and a Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The third Trainer she came across was a boy named Anthony, who had two Caterpies, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.</p><p>After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to drink and train up her Pokemon. She wanted to make her Pokemon stronger and prepare them for the first Gym before continuing to the next city, and any amount of time training and challenges along the way was more than welcome. Alex continued through Viridian Forest until she found a clearing. She went over to a tree and took her bag off before sitting down, pulling a bottle of milk out of her bag. Alex leaned back against the tree, enjoying the milk and the nice weather.</p><p>When finished, Alex got up and pulled out five Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out her Treecko, Pidgeotto, Nidorina, Growlithe, and Magikarp. The first thing she did was show them the Pokemon Egg, which all of her Pokemon was excited and curious about. Unlike other people's Pokemon, which might debate about what Pokemon it was, Alex Pokemon didn't care what Pokemon it was. Once done showing them the Pokemon Egg, Alex put it away before turning to her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Alright, here is what we are going to do," </em>said Alex. <em>"We are going to do some training to make you all stronger and prepare for the first Gym."</em></p><p>Alex's Pokemon all cheered, excited to do some training and get stronger.</p><p><em>"Listen up," </em>said Alex. <em>"This is how we are going to do the training. Pidgeotto and Nidorina, you two will train together. Treecko and Growlithe, you two will train together. As for you, Magikarp, I'll train you differently. With that said, let's spread out and do some training."</em></p><p>Alex's Pokemon all cheered before they spread out in different places in the clearing and started sparing with each other. While they did that, Alex recalled Magikarp before going to a different spot and recalled out Magikarp.</p><p><em>"Alright, Magikarp, what you are going to try doing is tackling this rock," </em>said Alex, pointing to a small stump of a rock.<em> "If you don't do it, try not to be discouraged and keep at it."</em></p><p>"Understood, My Lady. I'll do my best," said Magikarp.</p><p>Alex smiled at Magikarp, <em>"If you get tired or the sunlight is too much, just let me know."</em></p><p>Alex made her way over to a tree near Magikarp and watched as her Pokemon started training with each other except for Magikarp, who continued to try to tackle the rock.</p><p>While they was doing that, there was a gold Caterpie and a Weedle that was watching Alex from a bush ever since she came into the clearing. They continued to watch her but was surprised when they saw her Pokemon and impressed on how they could understand what she wanted without the girl speaking. They continued to watch as Alex's Pokemon started training but was even more impressed with how strong they was.</p><p>Alex continued to watch her Pokemon train when there was a rustle from a bush nearby that caught her attention. She turned to look at it just as a gold Caterpie and a Weedle jumped out and turned to look at her.</p><p>"Me want to come with you. Me want to come with you," said Caterpie.</p><p>"Me, too. Me, too," said Weedle.</p><p>Alex smiled at them, <em>"Sure, you can come with me."</em></p><p>Caterpie and Weedle was surprised when they heard the girl speak to them without speaking.</p><p><em>"But I can only keep six Pokemon at a time with me," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Caterpie and Weedle recovered but now understood how her Pokemon knew what she wanted without her speaking. Caterpie and Weedle let her know that it was alright, and Alex got out two Luxury Balls and set them down. Caterpie and Weedle was more than glad to touch them and allow Alex to catch them. Once they was caught, the two Luxury Balls disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>"What was that?" asked Treecko.</p><p>"Yeah, what happened?" asked Pidgeotto.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her Pokemon to see that they was all over by her.</p><p><em>"I just caught a gold Caterpie and a Weedle," </em>answered Alex.</p><p>Alex's Pokemon all cheered happily.</p><p>Alex called training over and recalled her Pokemon before getting up and putting her bag on. She continued making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city, but as she went, she soon came upon two more Trainers. The first Trainer was a boy named Charlie, who had two Metapods and a Caterpie, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The second Trainer she came across was a boy named Sammy, who had a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.</p><p>After the last battle, Alex continued making her way through Viridian Forest toward the next city. As she continued to make her way through Viridian Forest, the forest started to get thicker the farther that she went. Suddenly, there was a large bolt of lightning that shot up in the air, getting her attention, but it wasn't nearly comparable to the bolt of lightning that she saw on the first day of her journey.</p><p>Alex turned and continued through Viridian Forest following the bolt of lightning, and as she went, she had to climb through vines, over trees, through thick bushes, and through tall grass. As she continued, Alex noticed the place seemed to get thicker the farther in and be untouched by humans. The farther in she got, the denser the forest got, and sunlight barely filtered through the trees. Alex could see Pokemon all over and sometime even crossing her path through the dense forest, but the Pokemon she saw was ones she already caught or evolved forms of the ones she caught.</p><p>Alex soon saw a break in the dense forest and came out in a meadow clearing in the forest. She looked around until she saw a Pikachu with a black heart-shaped mark near the end of its tail, but that was all she was able to see as Pikachu had its back to her.</p><p><em>"It's a Pikachu," </em>thought Alex before sending a message to the Pokemon. <em>"Hello there."</em></p><p>"Huh?" questioned Pikachu in a female voice as her ears perked up.</p><p>Pikachu started looking around until her eyes landed on Alex.</p><p>"It's a Trainer!" exclaimed Pikachu with shining eyes, showing her excitement.</p><p>Alex was able to see that the Pikachu was different from other Pikachu. She had light blue eyes and a tuft of fur that hanged down between her eyes over her forehead.</p><p><em>"Yes, I am," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pikachu blinked as she heard Alex talk without speaking.</p><p>"You can understand me and speak without speaking?" questioned Pikachu.</p><p><em>"Yes, but I don't know how," </em>answered Alex.</p><p>Pikachu was surprised and impressed to hear that. She ran over in front of Alex and looked up at her, and Alex crouched down.</p><p><em>"What was you doing?" </em>asked Alex.</p><p>"Training," answered Pikachu.</p><p>Alex smiled, <em>"Training."</em></p><p>"Yeah, that's all I can do. It's not like any Trainer wants me," said Pikachu.</p><p>Alex frowned, <em>"Why do you say that?"</em></p><p>"No Trainer comes here, so no one caught me," answered Pikachu, "and I'm looking for a strong Trainer."</p><p><em>"Well, I don't know if I'm strong, but I can introduce you to my friends," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pikachu looked around the area but didn't see any other people.</p><p><em>"Friends?" </em>questioned Pikachu.</p><p>Alex pulled out her Luxury Balls before throwing them, calling out her Pokemon. Pikachu was amazed when she saw the different colors of Alex's Pokemon.</p><p>"Amazing!" exclaimed Pikachu.</p><p>Alex's Pokemon stood proudly in front of her.</p><p><em>"These are my friends," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Don't you have any regular friends, and are you mute?" asked Pikachu.</p><p>"She's not mute," answered Pidgeotto.</p><p>"She can talk if she wants to, but is too shy to talk," added Treecko.</p><p>"She can also speak her own language since she moved from a faraway region, has milk chocolate brown skin," stated Nidorina, "and is a girl with a penis called a futanari."</p><p>Pikachu blushed as she heard that, but was amazed the girl can speak her own language, moved from a faraway region, had milk chocolate brown skin, and was unique just like her.</p><p><em>"As for regular friends," </em>said Alex sitting down and looking up at the sky. <em>"I only have one I just recently made, but before that, all I had for friends was Pokemon. None of the kids in Pallet Town wanted to talk to me and called me names, not that I cared at all, and I was too shy to talk to them, so I was singled out."</em></p><p>"That makes us a lot alike," said Pikachu.</p><p>Alex looked down at her, "Because you're different?"</p><p>Pikachu looked down at the ground.</p><p><em>"I don't care if your different or not, and none of my Pokemon do either,"</em> said Alex.</p><p>Pikachu looked up at Alex before looking around at her Pokemon, who all agreed with her. She felt touched and happy to have met such a kind-spirited Trainer.</p><p>"I like you, so I want to come with you and get stronger," said Pikachu.</p><p><em>"You're very much welcome to come with me, but I only got sixty Vitamins left, and it'll be a while before I can get some more,"</em> said Alex.</p><p>"That's okay. You can take your time," said Pikachu.</p><p>Alex's Pokemon all cheered and happily welcomed Pikachu, much to her shyness and happiness. Alex took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Pikachu, who was more than happy to touch it with her tail and be sucked inside of it. She didn't give any struggle and was caught before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab. Alex got back up and turned to look at her Pokemon with a smile on her face.</p><p><em>"Okay, let's find our way out of here and take a lunch break before heading to the next city," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Her Pokemon all cheered, ready to get in some more training and relaxation. Alex recalled all of them except Growlithe back to their Luxury Balls before having Growlithe lead them out of the meadow back on course to the next city. Growlithe continued to lead Alex out of the meadow back on course, which took them a while before finding a spot that would be good enough to get in some training and relaxation.</p><p>Alex called her Pokemon out and didn't even need to tell them what to do for training. All of her Pokemon broke off into their groups and chose their own partner to spar with except for Magikarp, who they helped over to a tree to practice tackling it. Why they did that, Alex got out the extra food and a bottle of milk that Momo gave to her and started eating lunch. When done eating lunch, Alex and her Pokemon relaxed around the area for half an hour before Alex got up and recalled her Pokemon.</p><p>"Hiya!" cried a voice as Alex was about to leave.</p><p>Alex had just enough time to turn around and jump back to avoid a sword from a boy dressed like some samurai.</p><p>"G-G-Greetings," stuttered the boy, looking a bit scared. "A-A-Am I addressing the P-P-Pokemon Trainer named A-A-Alex, who comes from Pallet?"</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Y-Y-You're as silent and c-c-creepy as the two described," stuttered the boy.</p><p><em>"It must have been Ash and that girl," </em>thought Alex as she continued to look at him.</p><p>"I h-h-have been searching the forest for y-y-you," stuttered the boy. "I h-h-heard you have six P-P-Pokemon on you."</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"A Pokemon match," said the boy. "Let us see who triumphs."</p><p>Alex pulled a Luxury Ball out and held it out at Samurai.</p><p>"That's right, a Pokemon battle," said the boy as he threw a Poke Ball, calling out his Pokemon. "Pincer, assume battle mode!"</p><p>The boy's Pokemon came out and stood in front of him. Alex pulled her Pokedex out and scanned the Pokemon getting information on it. She put her Pokedex away before she threw her Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Treecko, battle time!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex's Pokemon came out in front of her.</p><p>"Huh? What Pokemon is that?" questioned the boy, having never seen the Pokemon before.</p><p>The boy's Pincer was just as confused, having never seen the Pokemon before.</p><p>"…"</p><p>"Oh, well, it's no match for my Pincer," claimed the boy. "Pincer, Tackle it!"</p><p>Pincer charged forward and tried to Tackle Treecko.</p><p><em>"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko was too fast for Pincer and dodged the attack before hitting it with Pound, smashing it face-first into the ground.</p><p>"Ah, no way, Pincer!" cried the boy. "Grab it!"</p><p>Pincer got back up and tried to grab Treecko with its pincers.</p><p><em>"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko dodged Pincer's attack fast and hit it with Pound, smashing it face-first into the ground, where it fainted.</p><p>"I don't believe it!" exclaimed the boy. "You got lucky." The boy grabbed another Poke Ball before throwing it, calling his Pokemon out. "Poke Ball, go!"</p><p>The Pokemon came out in front of the boy and was a Metapod, which Alex had already encountered before.</p><p><em>"Treecko, use Pound," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko leaped at Metapod quickly.</p><p>"Metapod, Harden," said the boy.</p><p>Metapod used Harden just in time as Treecko hit it with Pound, but Treecko's attack cracked the shell a little bit.</p><p>"Oh, no, Metapod, Harden," said the boy.</p><p>Metapod used harden again.</p><p><em>"Treecko, it seems to be just like the others and only knows Harden," </em>said Alex. <em>"Just keep using Pound."</em></p><p>"Right," said Treecko.</p><p>Treecko continued to attack Metapod with Pound while the boy had his Metapod keep using Harden until it couldn't use it anymore, but it was apparent that his Metapod wasn't going to win this battle. The battle didn't last nearly as long as it should have, and the boy's Metapod fainted. The boy recalled his Pokemon back before he walked over in front of Alex.</p><p>"Y-Y-You're not as easy to beat as the boy and girl said you was," said the boy. "C-C-Congratulations on your victory."</p><p>Alex didn't reply to him and recalled her Treecko before she spun around and walked way, leaving a very freaked out and scared Samurai behind.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is chapter four of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I do hope you like it. There isn't much to say about this chapter as it's basically the same as the original. Copy and paste works great for things like this, and sorry if that bothers some of you, but this story is essentially an alternative retelling of my current story Pokemon: Destiny Bound, so it can't be helped. Don't worry though, there will be new chapters in this story that there isn't in the original, especially later on, but the majority of the story will still be similar. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Gym and Arrival at Mt. Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex made her way through Viridian Forest to the next city, gaining a few new Pokemon friends, getting challenged, and doing some training. Will Alex ever find her way out of Viridian Forest? What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After wandering through Viridian Forest for hours battling Trainers, training her Pokemon, and getting some food and rest, Alex finally arrived in Pewter City. Her first destination was the Pokemon Center, as she wanted to make sure her Pokemon was in top condition for the Gym battle. She still didn't know what she wanted to do, but has decided to do Gym battles to make her Pokemon stronger.</p><p>When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the doors open and walked in to see a Nurse Joy behind the counter. Unlike most trainers, Alex was not surprised as her mother, Mana, was a Nurse Joy, so she was well aware of the many Nurse Joys that work in Pokemon Centers. Alex walked up to the counter, getting Nurse Joy's attention, who looked up at her.</p><p>"Welcome to Pewter City, is there anything I can do for you?" asked Nurse Joy, wondering what a little boy was doing in the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Alex set her bag on the counter and started going through it, pulling out five Luxury Balls and her Pokemon Egg and placing them on the counter. Nurse Joy was surprised the kid had Pokemon and a Pokemon Egg as the kid didn't look like he was ten years old.</p><p>"You're a trainer?" questioned Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>Nurse Joy noticed the young boy did not speak and wondered if he was mute but did not want to pry into matters she shouldn't, so she decided not to mention it.</p><p>"You want your Pokemon and Egg checked?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>Nurse Joy called for her trusted Pokemon Chansey before handing her Pokemon Alex's Luxury Balls and Pokemon Egg. While Chansey took them away into the back of the Pokemon Center, Alex looked around until she saw a poster and walked over.</p><p><em>"Pokemon League Regional Championships,"</em> thought Alex. <em>"I bet I can make my friends a lot stronger there."</em></p><p>Nurse Joy saw the little boy looking at the poster of the Pokemon League Regional Championships and walked over to him.</p><p>"Would you like to register?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned around and looked at her before she pulled out her Pokedex and held it up. "…"</p><p>Nurse Joy didn't understand and took her Pokedex, thinking she wanted to register. Alex sweatdropped as she watched Nurse Joy go over to the counter with her Pokedex.</p><p><em>"Maybe I should have spoken up," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>She shrugged it off as Nurse Joy would find out soon enough and looked back at the poster.</p><p>Nurse Joy went about registering the boy for the Pokemon League Regional Championships, but as she did, she was confused as she couldn't understand the information. She had to go get the boy to translate the information for her. Unlike Momo, this Nurse Joy didn't blush but was surprised when she found out that the boy was actually a seven-year-old girl that was a futanari, was recommended by Professor Oak, was a Junior Officer, and that she was already registered for the Pokemon League Regional Championship.</p><p>"Oh, you're already registered for the Pokemon League Regional Championship," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her.</p><p>"Uh, Y-Yes," stuttered Alex before turning her head.</p><p>Nurse Joy was surprised to find out that the girl could speak. Once Nurse Joy got over her surprise and now knowing the girl's name, she remembered that there was a package sent there for her.</p><p>"Oh, I got a package here sent for you," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex turned her head and looked at Nurse Joy before running over to the counter with shining eyes of excitement. Nurse Joy looked around for the package before pulling it out and handing it to Alex along with her Pokedex. Alex took them and put her Pokedex way before she ran over to a table and sat down. She started going through the package to find that her mother, Helen, sent her two dozen Luxury Balls. Alex was grateful that her mother sent her some Luxury Balls as she was out, and she wouldn't use any other Poke Ball other than Luxury Balls to catch any Pokemon. Alex started transferring the Luxury Balls to her bag and finished just as Nurse Joy's Chansey brought out her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg.</p><p>After collecting her Pokemon, Alex left the Pokemon Center and made her way to Pewter City Gym for her first Gym battle. On the way, Alex saw Ash, the orange-haired girl, a man, and Brock, who she recognized as the Pewter City Gym Leader. Alex took off running towards them, skidding across the ground, colliding with Ash and knocking him face-first onto the ground. She looked at Brock and pulled out a Luxury Ball, holding it out towards Brock.</p><p>"Hey, what the…" shouted Ash, but his voice trailed off when he saw who it was. "It's Alex."</p><p><em>"No way! What is he doing here? I thought that Samurai was supposed to beat him!" </em>thought the orange-haired girl.</p><p>She didn't want that creepy boy anywhere near them. Matter of speaking, she wanted the creepy boy to go back to wherever he came from and never show his face again. </p><p>"You want to battle me?" asked Brock.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Very well, follow me," said Brock.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>Ash picked himself back up while the orange-haired girl couldn't believe Brock was going to go through with battling the boy. Brock turned around to lead the boy to the Pewter City Gym when he saw a man.</p><p>"Brock, you go follow your own dreams," said the man, getting their attention.</p><p>"Flint," said Ash.</p><p>Flint took off his disguise and showed who he was, and he looked just like Brock.</p><p>"My father," stated Brock.</p><p>"Huh? You mean you're the good-for-nothing father who left home and never came back?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"That's right. It was me," said Flint. "I couldn't become the great Pokemon Trainer I wanted to, and because I was such a failure, I was too embarrassed and ashamed to go back to my family."</p><p>"But why did you help me instead of Brock?" asked Ash.</p><p>Flint walked closer toward them and looked at Ash, "You reminded me of my self. You didn't seem to have a chance."</p><p>Ash was disappointed to hear that while Alex thought it was funny.</p><p>Flint looked at Brock, "It's time I started taking care of my family. You go fulfill your dreams and mine."</p><p>"First, there are some things I need to tell you," said Brock.</p><p>"After all these years, I understand how you must feel about me, so I want you to get everything off your chest," said Flint.</p><p>Brock handed him some thread and a needle before he started explaining about his brothers and sisters to his father.</p><p>A little later, after Brock had settled talking with his father, Brock and Alex was standing in the Pewter City Gym while Ash, the orange-haired girl, Brock's father, and family was in the stands watching.</p><p><em>"There is no way that boy will beat a Gym Leader," </em>thought the orange-haired girl glad. <em>"He's going to be sent home."</em></p><p>Brock looked at Alex and decided to enlighten the boy.</p><p>"Is this your first Gym match?" questioned Brock.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>Brock wondered if the boy was mute, but decided to shrug it off.</p><p>"A Gym match is different from other battles," said Brock. "This match is for Pokemon League authorization. There are special rules."</p><p>"…"</p><p>"We will use two Pokemon each, understood?" asked Brock.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"Alright, let's get this over with," said Brock as he snapped his fingers.</p><p>The lights flashed on, revealing that they was in a room before some rocky terrain started coming out. Alex was out of the way on the other side, so she waited. Brock stepped forward and held out a Poke Ball.</p><p>"Let the match begin," said Brock.</p><p>Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball before throwing it, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Nidorina, come on out!"</em></p><p>Nidorina came out in front of her.</p><p>"A poison type," said Brock. "Not the wisest of choices, boy. Are you sure you know what you are doing?"</p><p>"…"</p><p>"What an idiot," said the orange-haired girl. </p><p>Brock grabbed a Poke Ball and called his Pokemon out, "Geodude, go!"</p><p>Geodude came out in front of Brock.</p><p>"Geodude, use Tackle!" shouted Brock.</p><p><em>"Nidorina, dodge it and get in close," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Geodude went to Tackle Nidorina, but Nidorina was too fast and dodged the attack.</p><p><em>"What the? No, way! It's so fast," </em>thought Brock. "Don't let it get away, Geodude!"</p><p>Geodude was looking around trying to find Nidorina, but she was too fast for the Pokemon to track her. Nidorina moved in, getting closer to Geodude, but Brock saw that.</p><p>"Geodude, behind you!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Geodude turned around and used Tackle on Nidorina, but afterward, Geodude was stumbling around, looking a bit sick.</p><p>"No, Geodude!" shouted Brock in worry as he noticed it was poisoned.</p><p><em>"Nidorina, Double Kick!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidorina jumped into the air, flipped around twice, and shoot at Geodude with her foot extended using Double Kick, making it fly through the area and smash into a rock and faint.</p><p>Brock was shocked that a poison-type Pokemon defeated his Pokemon in only one move. Brock soon recovered from his shock.</p><p>"Return, Geodude," said Brock returning Geodude and looking at Alex. "Not bad boy, but your lucks about to run out." Brock grabbed another Poke Ball before calling his Pokemon out. "Let's go, Onix!"</p><p>Onix came out and roared at Nidorina, who didn't seem fazed.</p><p><em>"Nidorina, get in close," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidorina took off fast toward Onix.</p><p>"Onix, don't let it get close," said Brock. "Use Dig!"</p><p>Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, making Nidorina come to a stop. Alex and Nidorina stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Nidorina, sending her flying back, but not very far, and Alex's Nidorina looked like it took barely any damage.</p><p><em>"What? That was super-effective, but his Nidorina looks like it barely took any damage!"</em> thought Brock.</p><p> Alex took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Nidorina, <em>"Nidorina, return."</em></p><p>"What? What is he doing?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"I guess he plans to save it for later," said Flint.</p><p>The orange-haired girl had her mouth open in disbelief.</p><p>Alex took out a different Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Treecko, battle time!"</em></p><p>Alex's Treecko came out in front of her, looking at the rock snake Pokemon, ready for battle.</p><p>"Alright, my turn to fight!" exclaimed Treecko.</p><p>"What? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Ash before pulling out his Pokedex and scanning it.</p><p>"There is no data," said the Pokedex. "There are still Pokemon yet to be identified."</p><p>Ash looked confused about his Pokedex not being able to get any data on the Pokemon.</p><p>"What? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Brock, having never seen the Pokemon before.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Brock realized he wasn't going to get an answer and decided to start the battle, "Onix, Tackle!"</p><p><em>"Treecko, counter it with Pound!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Onix dived down at Treecko to Tackle the Pokemon, but Treecko jumped into the air fast and hit Onix in the face with Pound, making it cry out and hit the ground.</p><p>"Onix," said Brock with a sweatdrop.</p><p>"If no one knows what Pokemon that is it gives him an advantage," said Flint.</p><p>"An unfair advantage," said the orange-haired girl. "Come on, Brock, you can do it! Beat that boy into smithereens!"</p><p>Ash stood up and started cheering for Brock to win, and his Brothers and Sisters did the same.</p><p>Brock started to sweat with the added pressure of them cheering, which only went noticed by Alex. Onix got back up and looked at Alex's Treecko, who's body started glowing green, getting gasps from everyone and putting more pressure on Brock.</p><p>"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.</p><p><em>"Treecko, dodge it and use Pound!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Onix dived down at Treecko to Tackle the Pokemon, but Treecko dodged the attack extremely fast to the side, leaving behind a green trail of energy, making Onix smash into the ground.</p><p><em>"No way, it's getting faster," </em>thought Brock.</p><p>Onix pulled its face out of the ground and looked around for Treecko until it saw the Pokemon. Onix wrapped its body around Treecko, picking it up in the air.</p><p>"Onix, Bind it!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Onix started squeezing Treecko, but Treecko looked like it barely took any damage.</p><p>"That's it, Brock!" cheered Ash.</p><p>"Do you surrender?" questioned Brock.</p><p>Alex continued to look at him with a smile on her face.</p><p><em>"Treecko, Absorb," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko used Absorb, making Onix's body turn red and cry out in pain as the super-effective move drained its energy.</p><p>"No, Onix!" cried Brock in worry. "Let it go!"</p><p>Onix let Treecko go, and she landed on her feet before turning to the rock snake Pokemon. After releasing Treecko, Onix's body was no longer red, but it had sustained a considerable amount of damage.</p><p>"Onix, Dig!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground. Alex and Treecko stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Treecko, sending her flying into the air.</p><p><em>"Treecko, Pound," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko used Pound, smacking Onix in the face while in the air, making it cry out and hit the ground.</p><p>"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Onix got back up and used Tackle on Treecko in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far, and Treecko landed on the ground, looking like she took barely any damage.</p><p>"Onix, Dig!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground. Alex and Treecko stood there waiting for Onix to come up, not worried at all. Onix came up and hit Treecko, sending her flying into the air.</p><p><em>"Treecko, Pound," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Treecko used Pound, smacking Onix in the face while in the air, making it cry out and hit the ground.</p><p>"Onix, Tackle!" shouted Brock.</p><p>Onix got back up and used Tackle on Treecko in the air, sending it flying back, but not very far, and Treecko landed on the ground, looking like she took a small amount of damage.</p><p>Brock repeated the same moves, hitting Alex's Treecko with Dig before Onix got hit with Pound in the face, followed by Onix using Tackle. Treecko landed back on the ground in front of Alex.</p><p>"Oh, it's my…" said Treecko, but she went silent as she started glowing.</p><p>Alex smiled as she watched Treecko evolve while everyone else gasped in surprise. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolved form of Alex's Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Treecko evolved into Grovyle, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Grovyle knew three new moves and that her height was twice the size of a normal Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Congratulations, Grovyle! You evolved and learned some new moves," </em>congratulated Alex.</p><p>Brock, Ash, the orange-haired girl, and his family gasped and continued to look at Alex's Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, Quick Attack," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle got down on all fours and ran towards Onix, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her.</p><p><em>"Ah, it's very fast!" </em>thought Brock as he snapped out of his shock. "Onix, quick Dig!"</p><p>Onix dived down and burrowed into the ground, but not in time as Grovyle's Quick Attack hit Onix in the upper body before she jumped back.</p><p><em>"Its speed is getting too fast!" </em>thought Brock.</p><p>Alex and Grovyle stood there waiting for Onix to come up out of the ground. Onix came up and hit Grovyle, but didn't send her flying and only pushed her back a little bit.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, Leech Seed," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle used Leech Seed, firing multiple seeds from her mouth into the ground. The seeds immediately grew into vines and wrapped around Onix before it started draining Onix of its energy, making the rock snake Pokemon cry out in pain.</p><p>"Oh, no, Onix!" cried Brock.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, follow it up with Mega Drain," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle used Mega Drain on Onix, sapping it of its energy some more, making it cry out in pain before fainting.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, you did it!" </em>exclaimed Alex.</p><p>"Yay!" cheered Grovyle.</p><p>"Onix, return," said Brock recalling his Pokemon.</p><p>Brock made his way over to Alex.</p><p>"Alex," said Brock, holding out his hand and opening it to reveal a badge. "This is the Boulder Badge. It's all yours."</p><p>Alex smiled and took it before putting it away.</p><p>She took out a Luxury Ball before recalling her Grovyle, <em>"Grovyle, Return."</em></p><p>Alex turned around and made her way out of the Pewter City Gym.</p><p>After leaving the Pewter City Gym, Alex made her way back to the Pokemon Center, so she can make sure her Pokemon was in top condition before continuing on her journey. When she got to the Pokemon Center, Alex pushed the door open and walked in before making her way to the counter. She handed Nurse Joy her Pokemon and Pokemon Egg before waiting in the lobby. It didn't take long, and Alex collected her Pokemon before making her way out of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Once she came out of the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way to the next city. On her way, Alex was challenged to a battle by a Spearow, which she fought with her Pidgeotto. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Spearow in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. When that was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a girl named Lass Janice, who had two Pidgeys, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto. The following Trainer she came across was a boy named Colton, who had two Caterpies and a Weedle, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Ben, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina.</p><p>After the last battle, Alex decided to take a break to get something to eat, drink, and for her Pokemon to get in a little bit of training. During training, a blue male Nidoran came out that had fallen in love with Alex's Nidorina. Alex offered for it to join them, and the Nidoran happily agreed. Alex took a Luxury Ball out and set it down in front of the blue male Nidoran, who was more than happy to touch it and allow Alex to catch him before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>With that done, Alex decided to continue on her way to the next city, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Greg, who had a Weedle, Kakuna, Caterpie, and Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Grovyle. The second trainer was a girl named Sally, who had a Rattata and a female Nidoran, and she single-handedly won with just her Nidorina. The following Trainer was a boy named James, who had a Caterpie and a Metapod, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Calvin, who had a Spearow, and she single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto.</p><p>When that battle was over, Alex continued on her way to the next city, but on her way, a Jigglypuff came across her path, who wanted a female Trainer. Alex offered the Jigglypuff to come with her, which the Jigglypuff agreed. She took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Jigglypuff, who was more than happy to allow the girl to catch her before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab. Once that was over, Alex continued on her way and ran into another Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The Trainer was a girl named Robbin, who had a Jigglypuff, and after a grueling and annoying battle, which resulted in Alex having to bring out several of her Pokemon, Alex finally won the battle with her Growlithe.</p><p>After that battle, Alex decided to take a break for her and her Pokemon to get some relaxation. As they was relaxing, Alex saw that her Pokemon Egg was glowing in her bag. She took the Pokemon Egg out of her bag before pulling out her sleeping bag. Alex made a bed for the Pokemon Egg before taking it out of the incubator and setting it down on her sleeping bag. Her Pokemon came over and watched, curious as to what the Pokemon will be. Alex and her Pokemon continued to watch the egg as it hatched to reveal a baby blue serpent-like Pokemon. Alex got her Pokedex out before scanning it and finding out that it was a female Dratini. Alex's Pokemon was amazed and excited as they looked at the baby Dratini, welcoming the little girl. Dratini went over to Alex, and she put her arm down, letting Dratini climb up on her and wrap around her neck. Alex decided to use some time to give her newly hatched Dratini the sixty Vitamins she had left and was carrying for her.</p><p>After a little bit, Alex recalled her Pokemon and got up before continuing on to the next city. On her way, she saw Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl farther ahead with a man.</p><p>"I'm so moved," said the man. "Such friendship I thought I'd never see. When the Zubat began attacking me, I thought I was done for when who should arrive, two heroes, thanks to whom I'm alive. I'm Alive~! Thank you so much~! Thank…" His words trailed off as he saw Alex making her way toward them. "Huh? Who's that?"</p><p>Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl turned around to see Alex.</p><p><em>"No, not him again," </em>thought the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"It's Alex," said Brock.</p><p>"Oh, yeah," said Ash running forward. "Alex! Come on, let's battle!"</p><p>Alex smiled as she heard that, but it was put off when the man ran toward them.</p><p>"H-H-Hey, are you the o-o-one that's responsible?" stuttered the man scared.</p><p>"I take this has something to do with the Zubats attacking you?" asked Brock.</p><p>"Yes," answered the man.</p><p>"Why was the Zubats attacking you, Mister?" asked Ash, getting distracted from what he originally was going to do.</p><p><em>"What a Chowderhead, he completely forgot he was going to challenge me," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>The man gasped, "Never call me Mister. My name's Seymour. Seymour, the Scientist. Knowledge, research, I'm Seymour, the Scientist." </p><p>The man led them into a cave and through it, but as they was walking through it, Brock looked behind them.</p><p>"Alex is gone," stated Brock.</p><p>Ash, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour turned to see Alex was gone.</p><p>"Oh, no, I forgot all about my battle!" cried Ash.</p><p>"Forget about him," said the orange-haired girl.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter five of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. I know I said this in my original story, but I felt like saying it again because this can't be stressed enough. Most people depict Brock as being able to tell when someone is a female or a male. That information is inaccurate and misleading. Nowhere in the anime does it show Brock has the ability to identify the differences between a male and female, especially when they are dressed the opposite. If Brock had that ability, he could have helped Ash avoid several traps set by the Trio (No names mentioned). A good example of this is the St. Anne cruise, where Brock didn't realize that one of the women that gave them tickets was a male. What the anime does show is that Brock has the ability to identify the differences between the many Nurse Joys and Officer Jennies, but that doesn't apply to people he has never seen before or little kids. So, Brock would have never been able to realize that Alex was a female or related to the Joys. I'm also not sure how accurate Brock is about the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys as I'm not sure if there was ever any confirmation that he can tell them apart, and I mean confirmation directly from the Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys themselves. If anyone does know, feel free to leave a comment about it below to enlighten me about it. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Mt. Moon Double Evolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex made it to Pewter City and had her first Gym Battel, where her Treecko evolved into Grovyle, and she earned the Boulder Badge. After revisiting the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way toward the next City and eventually arrived at Mt. Moon. What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, a trio of there was inside Mt. Moon picking away at the rock.</p><p>"Now, this is much better," said Meowth. "All we got to do is pick at the rock until we find the treasure."</p><p>"At least we don't have to worry about that creepy boy," replied the man.</p><p>"Ugh, tell me about it," said the woman. "It took a week to get over that."</p><p>"That was awful," said Meowth.</p><p>"Who was that freaky kid, anyway?" questioned the man.</p><p>"Who cares, he's far away from here," said the woman.</p><p>"Oh, I know, what if we caught that Nidoran and Pidgeotto?" questioned Meowth, suddenly getting a bright idea.</p><p>The woman and the man started stomping on Meowth as he said that.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind! I'm not going anywhere near that Nidoran or Pidgeotto!" shouted the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, did you enjoy being poisoned for a week!" shouted the man.</p><p>"But if we get that treasure, we can teach that Nidoran and Pidgeotto a lesson," said Meowth.</p><p>"No, I never want to see that Nidoran or Pidgeotto again!" shouted the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, forget about that Nidoran and Pidgeotto, and pick the rock!" shouted the man.</p><p>Unknown to the three, they was about to get more than what they bargained for as the person in question was heading their way.</p><p>Meanwhile, after following the others into the cave, Alex split up from them at a fork, deciding to investigate the disturbance. Alex walked through Mt. Moon, making her way through the mountain, but as she continued, she was challenged to a battle by a dark green Zubat, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle wasn't too difficult, and Alex caught Zubat in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>When that was over, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a boy named Kent, who had a Weedle and Katuna, and she single-handedly won with her Grovyle. The following Trainer she ran into was a girl named Iris, who had a Clefairy, and she single-handedly won with her Growlithe.</p><p>After that, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but on her way, she came upon a Paras that was upset at not having a Trainer. Alex offered the Paras to come with her, which Paras agreed. She took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of Paras, who was more than happy to touch it and be caught by the girl before being sent to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>With that done, Alex continued on her way through the mountain, but on her way, she came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a weird boy named Jovan, who had a Magnemite and Voltorb, and she single-handed won with just her Growlithe. The second Trainer was a boy named Robby, who had two Caterpies and a Metapod, and she single-handed won with just her Grovyle.</p><p>When that was over, Alex continued on her way through Mt. Moon, but as she went, she was challenged to a battle by a gold Geodude, which she fought with her Pidgeotto and single-handedly won. Alex caught the Geodude in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>After that, Alex made her way farther through the mountain, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she ran into was a girl named Lass Miriam, who had an Oddish and Bellsprout, and she single-handily won with just her Nidorina. The second Trainer she ran into was a boy named Josh, who had two Rattatas and a Zubat, and she single-handily won with just her Dratini. The following Trainer she ran into was a hiker named Marcos, who had two Geodudes and an Onix, and she single-handily won with just her Grovyle.</p><p>When that battle was over, Alex continued making her way through Mt. Moon, but she didn't run into any more Trainers. As she continued, she came upon a Clefairy, who wanted to join her, and Alex welcomed the Pokemon before getting out a Luxury Ball and setting it down in front of Clefairy. Clefairy was more than happy to touch the Luxury Ball and allow the girl to catch her. Alex made her way farther into the mountain and soon came upon a tunnel that looked like it was recently made and giving out light.</p><p>Alex followed the tunnel of light and soon came upon three people that was picking away at the rock. She recognized them as the three that was causing problems at the Viridian City Pokemon Center. Alex looked down and noticed some rocks on the ground before picking one up and throwing it, hitting the man in the head.</p><p>"Hey, stop throwing rocks at me!" shouted the blue-haired man.</p><p>"It wasn't me," said Meowth.</p><p>"It was probably just the ceiling," said the red-haired woman. "Just keep digging."</p><p>They went back to digging, not noticing Alex standing behind them a bit farther away. She picked up a few more rocks and threw them one at a time, hitting the Meowth in the head.</p><p>"Hey, what's the big deal!" shouted Meowth.</p><p>"What are you talking about?" questioned the blue-haired man.</p><p>"Just because you got hit with a rock, you decided to throw some at me!" shouted Meowth.</p><p>"I didn't throw anything," said the blue-haired man.</p><p>"What are you two yammering about?" questioned the red-haired woman.</p><p>"He's throwing rocks at me!" said the blue-haired man and Meowth, pointing at each other.</p><p>"I told you already, it's just the ceiling," said the red-haired woman.</p><p>Alex shook her head and picked up three rocks before throwing them at the three of them, hitting the woman, man, and Meowth at the same time. They looked at each other before they started looking around until Meowth turned around and saw Alex.</p><p>"Gah!" shouted Meowth with a blue face.</p><p>"Meowth, why do you look like you saw a ghost?" questioned the red-haired woman, turning to see Alex before looking back at Meowth. "It's just a creepy boy."</p><p>"Yeah, it's just a…" said the blue-haired man before realizing the boy was there.</p><p>The red-haired woman and blue-haired man looked at each other before turning to see the creepy boy from Viridian City there. They was so busy following Ash and gang that they haven't ran into the boy since Viridian City.</p><p>"Gah!" shouted the red-haired woman and blue-haired man with a blue face.</p><p>"P-P-Prepare for…" stuttered the woman before she was cut off.</p><p>Alex threw the rock that was in her hand, hitting her in the head, cutting her off.</p><p>"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, how rude!" shouted the man.</p><p>"Now, where was we?" questioned the woman.</p><p>"I don't know," said the man.</p><p>"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman, having troubling remembering where she was.</p><p>"And make it…" said the man before he was cut off.</p><p>Alex picked a rock up and threw it at him, hitting him in the head, cutting him off.</p><p>"Stop throwing rocks!" shouted the man.</p><p>"We aren't going down this time, Freak!" shouted the woman as she grabbed her Poke Ball and called out her Pokemon, "Go, Ekans!"</p><p>"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.</p><p>Alex smiled and grabbed two Luxury Balls before calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Pidgeotto, Nidorina, come on out!"</em></p><p>Pidgeotto and Nidorina came out in front of Alex and looked towards the woman, man, and Meowth, recognizing them as the ones from Viridian City Pokemon Center. Jessie, James, and Meowth went blue in the face as they saw the Pokemon that Alex released.</p><p>"Ah, I don't believe it!" shouted Meowth with a blue face. "The freaky boy's Nidoran evolved!"</p><p>"Ah, not that Pokemon again!" shouted the woman. "Do you know how hard it was to get over that poison!"</p><p>"…" Alex raised her arms up with her palms facing up, showing she didn't care.</p><p>"Oh, you think you're hot stuff, don't you!" shouted Meowth. "Well, when we get the treasure, you'll be sorry!"</p><p>Alex cocked her head sideways, <em>"Huh, treasure?"</em></p><p>"Meowth!" shouted the woman and man.</p><p>They started stomping on Meowth for mentioning about the treasure. Alex continued to stare at the three of them.</p><p><em>"What a bunch of weirdos," </em>thought Alex, <em>"Nidorina, Double Kick, Pidgeotto, Wing Attack!"</em></p><p>Nidorina used Double Kick on Ekans while Pidgeotto used Wing Attack on Koffing, making them fly through the air before crashing into the woman, man, and Meowth. The three was sent farther away in the cave from the attack and soon disappeared out of sight. Alex recalled her Pokemon and decided to rest there for a little bit before continuing on through the mountain.</p><p>After resting for a little bit, Alex got up and made her way farther through the mountain. As she went, Alex couldn't help but think about what Meowth said and wondered what the treasure was that they was after.</p><p>As she continued through Mt. Moon, Alex soon came to a large area with a raised platform that had two shell-shaped rocks. Alex walked up toward them and looked at them.</p><p><em>"What are these?"</em> wondered Alex.</p><p>Alex climbed up the raised platform and examined the shell-shaped rocks more closely. She was about to pick them up and look at them but was stopped.</p><p>"Hold it right there!" shouted a recognizable voice. "Hands off our treasure."</p><p>Alex turned to see the red-haired woman, the blue-haired man, and the Meowth standing near the entrance.</p><p><em>"So, these are the treasures they was after?" </em>wondered Alex.</p><p>"Prepare for trouble!" said the woman.</p><p>"And make it double!" said the man.</p><p>Alex picked up two rocks from the ground and threw them at them, hitting the woman and man in the head and shutting them up.</p><p>"Hey, what did we tell you about interrupting!" shouted the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, and what did I tell you about throwing rocks!" shouted the man.</p><p>"…" Alex looked at them with an uncaring look.</p><p>"Ha, we will be taking those treasures," said Meowth. "I knew following you would lead us straight to them."</p><p>Alex grabbed the shell-shaped rocks and shoved them in her bag, refusing to let them have them.</p><p>"Not going to give them, then we will take them by force!" shouted the woman as she grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out her Pokemon. "Ekans, let's go!"</p><p>"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man as he grabbed a Poke Ball before calling out his Pokemon.</p><p><em>"So that's how you want it?" </em>thought Alex with a smile before grabbing two Luxury Balls and throwing them, calling out her Pokemon. <em>"Grovyle, Magikarp, come on out!"</em></p><p>The woman, man, and Meowth had a blue face as they saw Alex throw two Luxury Balls, but when Alex's Magikarp came out and started flopping around, they stared at it for a little bit before they started roaring in laughter.</p><p>"Ahahahaha! I was worried there for a minute for nothing!" laughed the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, look at it flop around! Ahahahaha!" roared Meowth in laughter.</p><p>"What Pokemon is that?" questioned the man.</p><p>Meowth looked at the other Pokemon, "Don't know, but it must be rare."</p><p>"Let's grab it," said the woman.</p><p><em>"Grovyle only worry about the Koffing and leave the Ekans to Magikarp unless it gets in your way," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Right!" replied Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, Quick Attack," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle got down on all four and took off towards Koffing quickly, leaving a trail of white light behind her.</p><p>"Koffing, Counterattack!" shouted the man.</p><p>Koffing took off toward Grovyle and tried to use Tackle, but Grovyle dodged it, turned around, and hit Koffing with Quick Attack, sending Koffing flying through the air and crashing into the man before continuing and crashing into the wall.</p><p>"Ahahahaha! What kind of attack do you have?" laughed Jessie.</p><p>"The attack Floppy Floppy," answered Meowth.</p><p>The two roared with laughter at Magikarp as it flopped around on the ground. To make matters worst, Ekans came over in front of Magikarp and started swaying back in forth teasing it.</p><p>"Come and get us, fishy!" shouted Meowth teasingly.</p><p>Grovyle continued to look at Koffing and the man with her body glowing green, waiting for them to get up and leaving Ekans to Magikarp and her Mistress.</p><p><em>"Don't take that, Magikarp!"</em> shouted Alex. <em>"Remember your training!"</em></p><p>"Ahahahaha! The creepy kid has lost his mind! He thinks this Pokemon can beat us!" roared Jessie.</p><p>Ekans fell over, acting like it was injured, which made the two roar in laughter while the man laid on the ground with swirls in his eyes.</p><p>"Oh, no, you got us!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"</p><p><em>"That's it, keep taunting it," </em>thought Alex. <em>"Come on, Magikarp! I know you can do it! Don't let those three get away with making fun of you!"</em></p><p>"Come and get us, puny!" shouted Meowth. "Ahahahaha!"</p><p>Magikarp was touched that her Lady believed in her and angry at the three weirdos for making fun of her. She used her training that her Lady was trying to teach her and sprung forward, smashing into Ekans and sending it crashing into Meowth before crashing into the wall.</p><p>"No way!" shouted the woman. "I don't believe this! We are getting owned by a puny fish!"</p><p><em>"That's it, Magikarp!" </em>shouted Alex. <em>"I knew you could do it!"</em></p><p>Meowth recovered before jumping forward and making his claws come out.</p><p>"I'm going to turn you into fish fillets, puny!" shouted Meowth.</p><p>Magikarp was angry as she heard that, and she started to glow.</p><p><em>"Now you are in for it," </em>thought Alex with a smile.</p><p>"Huh? What's that? A new move?" questioned the woman.</p><p>"Yeah, it's called Puny, Floopy!" answered Meowth.</p><p>The man recovered and got up only to roar in laughter with the woman and Meowth. Alex continued to watch her Magikarp evolve with a smile on her face. She continued to watch as the glow got bigger and bigger, and as it did, the woman, man, and Meowth stopped laughing as they noticed it.</p><p>"What is that?" questioned the man.</p><p>"I don't know," answered Meowth.</p><p>Alex continued to watch as Magikarp evolved until the light disappeared to reveal a red Pokemon. Alex got out her Pokedex before scanning it to find out it was a Gyarados, but that was not all she found out. She also found out that Gyarados knew a few new moves and that she was twice the size of a normal Gyarados.</p><p>Gyarados floated in front of Alex and roared in the air, its roar bouncing off the walls. It was a good thing they was in a large area, or Gyarados wouldn't have fit. The woman, man, and Meowth gulped in fear as they saw the large Pokemon in front of them. Alex's Gyarados looked down at the three until her eyes locked on Meowth, and she narrowed her eyes.</p><p>"Ah, I don't like how it is looking at me," said Meowth.</p><p>Gyarados dived out of the air towards Meowth.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.</p><p>Gyarados lifted Meowth before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! Well, we will show you size doesn't matter!" shouted the woman. "Ekans, get it!" </p><p>"You too, Koffing!" shouted the man.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, Quick Attack!" </em>shouted Alex.</p><p>Ekans went to go after Gyarados, but Grovyle attacked it with Quick Attack, making it fly through the air and crash into the woman before crashing into the wall. Koffing went to go after Gyarados, but Grovyle turned around and went to use Quick Attack on it.</p><p>"Koffing, counterattack!" shouted the man.</p><p><em>"Don't let it, Gyarados!" </em>shouted Alex. <em>"Throw Meowth at Koffing!"</em></p><p>Gyarados threw Meowth through the air, and he crossed paths between Koffing and Grovyle, getting hit by Grovyle's Quick Attack and Koffing's Tackle before Grovyle's Quick Attack hit Koffing. They went flying through the air and crashing into the man before they crashed into the wall next to the woman.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, finish it!" </em>shouted Alex.</p><p>Gyarados swung her tail at the three, and it smashed into them, sending them crashing through the cave into the air and destroying a little of the wall. The three disappeared into the air as pieces of rocks fell around the area. Alex saw something glowing and walked over to it before she got down to look at it. She saw that there was a large light green stone and a smaller multicolored stone. Alex picked them up, and Gyarados and Grovyle noticed she picked something up.</p><p>"What's that, My Lady?" asked Gyarados.</p><p><em>"I don't know,"</em> said Alex.</p><p>She turned around to them before showing the stones in her hands.</p><p><em>"What you think it is?"</em> asked Alex.</p><p>Gyarados and Grovyle looked at the orbs with confusion, having not seen anything like them.</p><p>"I don't know," said Gyarados and Grovyle.</p><p><em>"I wonder if it was what those three was after," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"I'm not sure," said Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Well, I suppose we can find out later," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex put them in her bag and decided to ask about them later. She recalled her Pokemon into their Luxury Balls.</p><p><em>"I don't really want to, but I suppose I might as well see what the others are up to," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>With that decided, Alex brought out her Growlithe to have her lead her to where the others are. She continued to follow her Growlithe through the mountain, and as Alex got closer, she could hear voices.</p><p>"It's the core of the Moon Stone."</p><p>Alex returned her Growlithe and continued through the tunnel, following the voices.</p><p>"This feels like a dream."</p><p>"So the Moon Stone legend is true."</p><p>Alex came out of a tunnel to see Ash, Brock, the orange-haired girl, and Seymour there.</p><p>"It's Alex," said Brock as he saw her come out of a different tunnel.</p><p><em>"Ah, no, I take that back, this is a nightmare! Go away!" </em>thought the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"Look Clefairy's doing something," said Ash, distracted and getting everyone's attention.</p><p>Alex made her way over toward the others, but stayed a little farther away from them, sitting down to watch the Clefairy. They all watched as a Clefairy put a stone around the core of the Moon Stone, watching as it started to glow blue. The Clefairy began dancing around the Moon Stone.</p><p>"Amazing, these Clefairy form their own society," said Seymour. "This is an incredible sight."</p><p>"What are they doing?" questioned Pikachu, turning to a Clefairy.</p><p>"Praying to the Moon Stone," answered Clefairy.</p><p>"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "What's Clefairy been telling you anyway, huh?"</p><p>Pikachu tried to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.</p><p>"Do you understand that?" asked Seymour.</p><p>"Of course I do," answered Ash. "It's my Pokemon."</p><p><em>"Huh? Does that mean he can understand Pokemon too?" </em>wondered Alex.</p><p>Pikachu continued to try to tell them what the Clefairy are doing.</p><p>"These Clefairy collect all of these rocks…" said Ash pausing before continuing, "and do the macarena."</p><p>Pikachu faceplanted in the ground.</p><p>Alex shook her head, <em>"What a Chowderhead! Why act like you can understand Pokemon when you can't, freaking reject!"</em></p><p>Ash and the gang continued to guess as Pikachu tried to tell them what Clefairy was doing, but it took them a while before they got the answer correct.</p><p>"Is it because the Moon Stone fell from the heavens?" wondered Seymour.</p><p>"Then maybe the legends are true," said the orange-haired girl. "Maybe the Moon Stone really did come from space."</p><p>"Yeah," agreed Ash.</p><p>Seymour started going crazy about the Moon Stone.</p><p>"Stars," came a recognizable voice. "That's our cue."</p><p>Everyone turned to the voices to see a red-haired woman, a blue-haired man, and a Meowth.</p><p><em>"Them again?" </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"You guys don't know when to quit," said Ash.</p><p>Seymour ran forward and spread his arms out, "You keep away from the Moon Stone or else."</p><p>"Or else," said the man.</p><p>"I think we been threatened," said the woman.</p><p>"T-The Moon Stone belongs to the Clefairy," stuttered Seymour as his knees started shaking, "N-N-Now, you trouble makers will leave this cave at once."</p><p>"What's that unusual sound?" questioned the man.</p><p>"His knees are shaking," said the woman.</p><p>"Sounds like a wimp," said Meowth.</p><p>"I'll show you!" shouted Seymour.</p><p>He ran forward at them with his eyes close.</p><p>"Don't Seymour," said Ash.</p><p>Meowth stuck a foot out, tripping Seymour, making his glasses fall off.</p><p>"Did you have a nice trip?" asked Meowth.</p><p>"Ah, Seymour," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"That wasn't fair," said Ash.</p><p>"All's fair in a Pokemon match," said the woman as she called out her Pokemon.</p><p>"Enough talk," said the man as he called out his Pokemon.</p><p>"I agree!" shouted Ash. "Let's go, Pikachu!"</p><p>"Onix, let's go!" shouted Brock.</p><p>The woman's Ekans, the man's Koffing, and Brock's Onix came out in front of them, and Pikachu climbed up on top of Onix. Alex decided to sit there and watch the show to see if they could beat the three.</p><p>"Let's show them size doesn't matter," said the woman. "Ekans, underground."</p><p>"Koffing, Smokescreen," said the man.</p><p>Ekans dived and burrowed underground while Koffing used Smokescreen, making it hard for anyone to see.</p><p>"Smoke won't stop us," said Ash throwing another Poke Ball. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"</p><p>His Pidgeotto came out in front of him in the air.</p><p>"Pidgeotto Whirlwind the smoke," said Ash.</p><p>Pidgeotto blew the smoke away to reveal a large hole in the ground and the three gone.</p><p>"Huh? The Moon Stone is gone," said Ash.</p><p>Alex got up and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alex! What are you clapping your hands for?" questioned Ash.</p><p>Alex shook her head at him, displeased with their battle.</p><p>"What you think I'm stupid?" questioned Ash.</p><p>Alex smiled and nodded her head at him.</p><p>"I'll show you!" shouted Ash, forgetting all about the three that got away. "Pikachu, go!"</p><p>Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Nidorina, follow them underground!"</em></p><p>Alex's Nidorina came out of her Luxury Ball before quickly digging into the ground.</p><p>Alex turned and took off through the tunnel that Ash and the gang came through.</p><p>"Hey, running away, are you!" shouted Ash after her.</p><p>As she ran through the tunnel, Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Growlithe, come on out!"</em> shouted Alex.</p><p>Growlithe came out in front of Alex.</p><p><em>"Growlithe, lead me out of the cave," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Growlithe started leading Alex through the cave and back outside.</p><p><em>"Growlithe, return," </em>said Alex, recalling her Pokemon.</p><p>Once she recalled her Growlithe, Alex pulled out a different Luxury Ball and threw it.</p><p><em>"Pidgeotto, soar through the sky!" </em>shouted Alex.</p><p>Pidgeotto came out in front of Alex flying in the air. She came down, and Alex held onto her as she flew her into the sky after the three. Alex watched as her Nidorina came up out of the ground just a bit behind the three before an Onix came out in front of them, making the three crash into it.</p><p><em>"Nidorina, Poison Sting!" </em>called out Alex from in the air.</p><p>Pidgeotto let Alex down behind Nidorina, and Alex recalled her back to her Luxury Ball. Nidorina shot out Poison Sting at the woman, man, and Meowth.</p><p>"Ahhhhhh! Not that creepy boy's Pokemon again!" cried out Meowth.</p><p>The woman, man, and Meowth started dancing around until there was an explosion that sent them flying off into the air, but the Moon Stone was destroyed.</p><p>"No way, he did it by himself," came a gasp from a recognizable voice.</p><p>Alex turned to see Ash, Brock, and the orange-haired girl before turning back around. Seymour and the Clefairy came out of the hole but was confused where the three troublemakers and the Moon Stone was.</p><p>"Where are the trouble makers and the Moon Stone?" questioned Seymour.</p><p>The Clefairy jumped out of the hole and pointed up in the air, as fragments of the Moon Stone fell, landing on the Celfairy and Alex's Nidorina. Alex's Nidorina and the Celfairy started to glow. Alex smiled as she watched Nidorina evolve while everyone else gasped in shock and disbelief. When the light died down, Alex and everyone could see the evolve form of her Pokemon. Alex used her Pokedex and found out that Nidorina evolved into Nidoqueen, but that wasn't all she found out. She also found out that Nidoqueen learned a new move. Alex also used her Pokedex on the evolved form of Clefairy and found out that Clefairy evolved into Clefable and to get some information on them.</p><p>Later, the Clefariy, Clefable, and Nidoqueen was dancing together around the fragments of the Moon Stone. Seymour decided to stay with the Celfairy and Clefable for his own reason. After that, Brock offered Alex to joined them since they seemed to be going the same way, and Alex agreed, much to the excitement of Ash and the displeasure of the orange-haired girl.</p><p>The next morning, Alex continued on her journey with the other three, but she kept her distance from them, following slowly behind. They soon came to a fork in the road, and Ash turned around toward Alex.</p><p>"Alright, come on, let's battle, Alex!" shouted Ash.</p><p>Alex smiled and was about to agree, but Brock read a sign that was nearby.</p><p>"This road leads to Cerulean City," said Brock.</p><p>Misty looked down.</p><p>"Well, I guess we are heading the right way," said Brock before seeing something else written on the sign. "There's something else scribbled here."</p><p>"Yeah, well, they say some kids like to write silly notes on the signs," said Ash, getting distracted from what he originally was going to do as he ran over. "What does it say?"</p><p>Ash looked at the sign and read what was written.</p><p>"Gary was here!" shouted Ash. "Loser! Oh, that Gary, I'll show you!"</p><p>Ash ran off toward Cerulean City.</p><p>"What's the hurry?" questioned the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"He'll never learn," said Brock.</p><p><em>"What a Chowderhead," </em>thought Alex.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter six of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. This chapter is pretty straight forward and the same, so there isn't really much to say about this chapter. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Ash Vs Misty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex ditched the others to investigate the disturbance in Mt. Moon, where she ran into the Trio from Viridian City and learned that they was after a treasure. After sending them away, Alex made her way farther in the mountain, where she came across two shell-shaped rocks, but the Trio showed up again, and a battle started. Due to Alex believing in her Magikarp and the Trio making fun of her Magikarp, Magikarp evolved into Gyarados and sent the three blasting off into the sky. That was followed by Alex meeting back up with the others, where she had to save the day with her Nidorina, sending the Trio blasting off a third time and destroying the Moon Stone, which caused her Nidorina to evolve into Nidoqueen. What will happen next on her journey? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brock, Pikachu, and Alex caught up to Ash with Brock and Pikachu walking beside Ash. Alex kept her distance from them and followed slightly behind them as they made their way to Cerulean City.</p><p>"Ah, it's a great day to just enjoy the sunshine," said Ash as he stretched.</p><p>"And while you're enjoying the sunshine, Gary's catching more Pokemon," stated Brock.</p><p>Ash looked as if a metaphoric stone block dropped on his head.</p><p>"But I guess a Pokemon trainer can capture Pokemon and enjoy the sun," continued Brock, getting Ash to recover.</p><p>Pikachu looked behind them to see the orange-haired girl farther back and seemed happy about it.</p><p>"Hey, wait a minute!" shouted the orange-haired girl.</p><p>Brock, Ash, Pikachu, and Alex came to a stop as the orange-haired girl ran up to them.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?" questioned the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"Oh, I know where we're going. We're going to Cerulean City," answered Ash, looking at the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"…" Alex nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Ah, Cerulean City!" squeaked the orange-haired girl. "What are you going there for!"</p><p>"Well, it's none of your business, but I'm going for more badges," stated Ash.</p><p>"Uh, Ash, you don't want Pokemon from there, trust me," said the orange-haired girl.</p><p>"Why not?" asked Ash.</p><p>"Because they're all…" said the orange-haired girl, holding up a finger.</p><p>"All what?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"Very scary ghost Pokemon that look like this," said the orange-haired girl, giving a strange face, trying to act all spooky.</p><p>"Ahahaha, nice face Misty," said Ash, turning around to continue. "Come on, Brock, Alex. Let's go, Pikachu."</p><p>They started walking away but only got a little way before they was stopped again.</p><p>"Hey, hey," said Misty. "Wait a second!"</p><p>Misty ran in front of them and held out her arms.</p><p>"Hey, what about Vermilion City…" said Misty before she was cut off.</p><p>Alex walked forward, passing by Ash, Brock, and Pikachu, and made her way toward Misty. Misty looked a bit scared, and her legs started shaking as Alex got closer before she passed her and continued on her way toward Cerulean City, leaving Ash, Brock, and Pikachu behind her. Alex continued on her way for a little bit before a shout came from behind her.</p><p>"Alex, wait up!" came Brock's voice.</p><p>Alex stopped and turned around to see Brock, Ash, and Pikachu running towards her, trying to catch up to her. When they caught up, the four of them continued to Cerulean City together, but Alex fell behind everyone and followed them slowly, keeping her distance.</p><p>After a while, Ash, Brock, Pikachu, and Alex arrived in Cerulean City and was walking through a street.</p><p>"So, this is Cerulean City, ah Brock?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"Pretty nice place, isn't it?" questioned Brock.</p><p>"…" Alex nodded her head in agreement.</p><p>"Yeah, pretty cool—" said Ash, looking around before cutting himself off as he noticed Misty wasn't following them. "Hey, look, that's weird, Misty's not following us anymore."</p><p>Alex didn't really care if she was or not. She didn't really like the girl.</p><p>"She really didn't want to come to Cerulean City, did she?" asked Brock.</p><p>"I wonder why she hates this place so much," said Ash.</p><p>"Hmmm," hummed Brock, turning his head.</p><p>"Ah, we'll never figure out girls," said Ash.</p><p>They heard some sirens that got their attention, looking to see a crowd and the police.</p><p>"The police," said Ash. "Wonder what happened."</p><p>"Yeah," said Brock.</p><p>They made their way over and through the crowd to the front.</p><p>"Excuse me," said Ash, turning to a man, who looked at him. "Do you know what happened here?"</p><p>"Some burglars broke into that store last night," said the man.</p><p>"Burglars, huh," said Ash.</p><p>"What do you know about burglars?" questioned a voice.</p><p>Ash, Brock, and Alex turned toward the voice to see Officer Jenny standing in front of them, looking at the three.</p><p>"You three look very suspicious to me, especially that little boy," said Jenny.</p><p>"Hey, you're that motorcycle Officer from Viridian," stated Ash.</p><p>"Huh," said Jenny. "Ah, you must have met my sister in law." She got closer to Ash while crossing her arms. "If you know my sister in law, that means you probably have some dealings with the Police in Viridian."</p><p>"Well, I—" said Ash.</p><p>"Now, maybe you just stop to ask her for directions, or maybe you found a wallet on the street and turned it into her," interrupted Officer Jenny as she went on. "Or maybe you're a burglar who broke out of jail!"</p><p>"I've never been to jail," said Ash.</p><p>"Neither have I, ma'am," said Brock.</p><p>"That's what they all say," said Jenny.</p><p>"We just got into town and saw the crowd, so we came over to see what was going on," said Brock.</p><p>"The criminal always returns to the scene of the crime," said Jenny.</p><p>Alex took out her Pokedex and climbed under the rope.</p><p>"Hey, what do you think—" said Jenny.</p><p>She was interrupted as Alex stood up, holding up her Pokedex, flashing her Junior Officer Badge.</p><p>"Ah, you must be Alex that I have heard about," said Jenny.</p><p>"…" Alex nodded her head as she put her Pokedex away.</p><p>"Well, that's evidence enough for me," said Officer Jenny. "I'm sorry I was suspicious."</p><p>Ash and Brock wondered what was in Alex's Pokedex to get Officer Jenny to believe them.</p><p>"Um, miss," said Brock, getting Officer Jenny's attention. "I was wondering. Since I'm new in town, maybe we can get together tonight, and you could show me around."</p><p>"Well, I'm not off duty until past your bedtime," stated Officer Jenny.</p><p>Brock sweatdropped with his mouth open while Ash grinned at him.</p><p>"And I may even have to work around the clock to catch these burglars," continued Jenny.</p><p>"Well, what exactly did they steal?" asked Ash.</p><p>"That's the strange thing about it," said Jenny, crossing her arms. "They didn't take any money, just a massive vacuum, and a giant hose."</p><p>"But what would anybody want that stuff for?" asked Ash.</p><p>"I'm sure I don't know young man, but I do know I don't have time to play guessing games with you because I got a job to do, and it's time for you two to move along," said Jenny.</p><p>She started pushing them back, getting them to leave the area, and Alex followed them. </p><p>A little bit later, Ash, Brock, and Pikachu was sitting on a bench while Alex was standing leaning against a fence near them.</p><p>"Good thing we had Alex with us," said Ash.</p><p>"Yeah," said Brock. "Shouldn't you two head for Cerulean City Gym?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Ash before turning to Brock. "Hey, Brock, you got any inside info on the Gym Trainer there?"</p><p>"Huh," said Brock.</p><p>"Ahahaha," laughed Ash. "I just want to find out as much as I can about him before we have our match." Ash turned around and held up one finger. "Know yourself, know your adversary, and you hold the key to victory."</p><p>"You sure know some pretty deep stuff," said Brock.</p><p>"I learned that one from Dexter," said Ash, holding up the Pokedex.</p><p><em>"Stop trying to sound smart when your not, Chowderhead," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Well, I never actually met the Trainer here, but I know his Pokemon special move," said Brock.</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Ash, but I can't give you that information," said Brock.</p><p>"Why not?" asked Ash.</p><p>"I'm a Gym Leader too, after all," said Brock. "I can't tell you out of respect, you understand."</p><p>"That's cool," said Ash.</p><p>Ash, Brock, and Pikachu made their way to a four-way intersection with Alex following behind them.</p><p>"Well, I have some stuff I need to check out," said Brock.</p><p>"What stuff?" asked Ash.</p><p>"Just stuff," said Brock. "See you later."</p><p>"Bye," said Ash. "Well, let's get going, Pikachu."</p><p><em>"What a Chowderhead, he totally forgot I was here,"</em> thought Alex, <em>"not that I care at all."</em></p><p>Ash and Pikachu made their way to the Cerulean Gym, not noticing Alex disappeared from behind them.</p><p>After ditching Ash, Alex made her way to the Cerulean City Gym her own way and got there first. She went inside where she saw a crowd of people waiting to watch a water show. Alex continued to lean against the wall in the back near the door to wait, but not close enough that she would get hit by the door if it opened. After a few minutes, the door opened up, and Alex saw Ash and Pikachu walk into the room.</p><p><em>"Hmmmph, he actually made it here," </em>thought Alex amused.</p><p>Alex, Ash, and Pikachu watched as the Cerulean City Sensational Sisters performed a water ballet show.</p><p>"But I thought this was the Pokemon Gym, Pikachu," said Ash.</p><p><em>"What a Chowderhead, didn't you read the sign outside," </em>thought Alex. <em>"It is the Cerulean City Gym, loser."</em></p><p>Pikachu had shinning eyes as he watched the Sensational Sisters perform.</p><p>Before the show ended, Alex got up and left the room unnoticed before making her way through the Gym, looking at the fish through the glass. It was a little later when she heard a recognizable voice coming from the stairs and turned toward them.</p><p>"I can't understand it."</p><p>Ash came down the stairs and saw Alex.</p><p>"It's Alex. I totally forgot about him," said Ash.</p><p>"…" Alex smiled and held up her right hand with her fingers forming the shape L.</p><p>"Are you calling me a loser?" questioned Ash in annoyance.</p><p>Alex nodded her head at him.</p><p>"Alright, I'll show you!" shouted Ash, running forward. "Let's go, Pikachu!"</p><p>"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, jumping in front of him, its cheeks sparking with electricity.</p><p>Alex was about to grab a Luxury Ball, but they was interrupted when they heard some female voices that caught their attention. Ash, Pikachu, and Alex looked to see the three sisters come around the corner, talking to each other.</p><p>Ash ran up to them with Pikachu following, "Ah, excuse me."</p><p>The three young sisters stopped and looked at him.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but if you want an interview, you'll have to like call our manager," said the pink-haired sister.</p><p>She had the biggest hourglass figure out of the three sisters.</p><p>"No, it's not that," said Ash.</p><p>"We don't do autographs," said the pink-haired sister.</p><p>"I don't want one," said Ash. "I really just wanted to know if this is a Pokemon Gym."</p><p>"It sure is," answered the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"Well, I'm looking for the Gym Trainer," said Ash.</p><p>"You're looking at them," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"The three of us are the Gym Trainer's here," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"We're the Sensational Sisters," said the pink-haired sister.</p><p>"We're world-famous," said the blue-haired sister.</p><p>Pikachu was blushing as he looked at the ladies.</p><p>"Huh, but what's with all that swimming?" asked Ash.</p><p>"It's like our hobby, and our fans love to watch us perform," answered the pink-haired sister.</p><p>"We pool our talents to make a big splash," said the blue-haired sister.</p><p>"Ahahaha~," laughed the three sisters, freaking Ash and Pikachu out.</p><p>A little later, Ash, Pikachu, Alex, and the three sisters was standing next to a pool.</p><p>"Come on, I challenge all of you!" shouted Ash.</p><p>"Pika," said Pikachu.</p><p>Alex ran over, colliding into Ash, making him fall face-first into the ground and pulled out a Luxury Ball, holding it out at the pink-haired sister.</p><p>"Hey, what the—" questioned Ash.</p><p>"You too," questioned the blonde-haired sister interrupting Ash.</p><p>"…" Alex nodded her head and held up three fingers.</p><p>The three sisters wondered if the boy was mute, but decided not to mention it out of courtesy.</p><p>"A three on three?" questioned the pink-haired sister.</p><p>Alex nodded her head.</p><p>"We don't feel much like battling anymore," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"What do you mean?" questioned Ash, getting back up.</p><p>"We just got beaten three times in a row by kids from this nowhere place called Pallet Town," said the blue-haired sister.</p><p>"Not again," said Ash.</p><p>"It was just one defeat after another," said the blue-haired sister. "My eyes was spinning from all the losses."</p><p>"We had to like practically rush all of our Pokemon to the Pokemon Center," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"This is the only one left," said the pink-haired sister, enlargening a Poke Ball before tossing it to reveal a Goldeen.</p><p>"I want to battle. I want to get stronger," said Goldeen.</p><p>Alex would have liked to help the Pokemon, but she knew that if she did, it would give her away, so she remained silent.</p><p>"You mean all you have is a Goldeen?" asked Ash.</p><p>The pink-haired sister recalled the Pokemon back to its Poke Ball.</p><p>"If it evolved into Seaking, we could use it, but all it can do now is its Horn Attack," said the blue-haired sister.</p><p>"So, like there is no point in battling," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>"Now, instead of having matches, we have time to make ourselves more beautiful than ever," said the pink-haired sister.</p><p>Ash gasped.</p><p>"I know what you want," said the blonde-haired sister before clapping her hands. "Seel!"</p><p>A Seel came out of the water, jumping onto the ground, sticking its tongue out to reveal two badges.</p><p>The blonde-haired sister picked them up and held them out, "The Cascade Badge. This is what you want, right? You two can have them."</p><p>"Thanks, but I'd rather earn my badges," stated Ash.</p><p>"Take it, a badge is a badge," said the blonde-haired sister.</p><p>Alex went over to the wall near the bleaches and sat down with her arms crossed, showing she wasn't going to budge until she got her battle. Unlike Alex, Ash made his way closer to them, and the blonde-haired sister was about to give one to him, but she was stopped.</p><p>"Hold it right there!" shouted an annoying voice.</p><p>"Misty?" questioned Ash.</p><p>Pikachu looked happy to see her.</p><p>Misty jumped down toward the pool area, looking at the blonde-haired sister, "Alright, Daisy, if you don't want to battle him, then I will."</p><p>"What do you mean?" asked Ash.</p><p>"I'm a Cerulean City Trainer too," said Misty. "I'm the fourth Sensational Sister."</p><p>"There are only three Sensational Sisters and one runt," said Lily.</p><p>Misty had an angry face, looking back at Lily.</p><p>"So, little sister, what a surprise to see you back so soon," said Daisy.</p><p>"That little girl with a big mouth who said she wouldn't come back until she was a great Pokemon Trainer, wasn't that you?" questioned the blue-haired sister.</p><p>"I guess I did say something like that when I left," said Misty.</p><p>"So that's why Misty was so dead set against coming here," said Ash.</p><p>"Misty, you left here pretending you wanted to become a Pokemon Trainer because you couldn't compare with us because we're obviously much more talented and beautiful than you are," said the pink-haired sister.</p><p>"Uh, oh," said Ash.</p><p>"That wasn't the reason!" shouted Misty.</p><p>"Well, then I guess like you came back because you couldn't make it as a Pokemon Trainer," said Daisy.</p><p>Misty got close in front of Daisy, "It wasn't my idea to come back here." Misty turned, pointing at Ash. "The only reason I'm here is because he wanted to come."</p><p>"Well, he's totally not someone I'd choose for my boyfriend," said Daisy, making Ash look like a stone block fell on his head before pointing at Misty as she continued, "but you're no prize yourself."</p><p>"My boyfriend!" shouted Misty with a blush before going back to normal. "If I battle him, that'll prove I'm not a quitter, and I'm just as good a Trainer as you three."</p><p>"Well, that's not totally going to work," said Daisy.</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Misty in confusion.</p><p>"There's two of them," said Daisy, pointing over towards the wall, "and it looks like he isn't going to leave until he gets his battle."</p><p>Misty turned to look before her face went blue, "Ah, not him!"</p><p>The three sisters' looked amused to see her scared face.</p><p>"Well, I suppose I'm going to have to battle," sighed Lily.</p><p>"You can take that one," said Misty, pointing a finger at Alex.</p><p>She didn't want anything to do with the creepy boy.</p><p>Misty got into Ash's face, pointing at him, "Alright, Ash, are you ready to rumble!"</p><p>Ash sweatdropped before smiling.</p><p>A little later, Misty and Ash was standing on floating platforms in a pool. Daisy, Violet, and Lily was standing on the side to watch. Alex made her way to the bleachers and sat down to watch.</p><p>"I wasn't planning on challenging you until you paid me back for my bike, but this is a good time as any!" shouted Misty. "If you want that Cascade Badge, you're going to have to beat me!"</p><p><em>"What an annoying voice. Still, complaining about a bike? How ridiculous," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"It will be my pleasure!" shouted Ash.</p><p>Pikachu, this one's going to be a piece of cake," said Ash, looking at Pikachu before turning back to Misty. "So, how many Pokemon!"</p><p>"Two against two works for me!" shouted Misty.</p><p>"Alright, Pikachu, I choose you!" shouted Ash, picking up Pikachu and trying to throw it, but saw Pikachu hanging onto his hand. "Huh?"</p><p>Pikachu jumped back down on the platform.</p><p>"Pikachu, what are you doing?" questioned Ash.</p><p>Pikachu pointed at Misty and shook its head.</p><p>"Oh, what, are you saying you don't want to battle with Misty?" asked Ash.</p><p>Pikachu nodded its head.</p><p>"Well, I guess it's okay if you don't want to battle a friend!" said Ash.</p><p>"Pikachu, you're a pika-pal!" shouted Misty.</p><p><em>"What an ill-mannered Pikachu," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Thanks a lot, Pikachu!" said Ash grabbing a different Poke Ball before throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Butterfree, I choose you!"</p><p>Butterfree came out flying in the air.</p><p>"Well, in that case, Misty calls Staryu!" shouted Misty, throwing a Poke Ball, calling out her Pokemon.</p><p>Misty's Staryu came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.</p><p>Ash and Alex used their Pokedexs on Misty's Staryu, getting information on the Pokemon.</p><p>"Oh, wow!" said Ash. "Leave it to a girl to show off her jewelry!"</p><p><em>"I guess she has to show off her jewelry since she has nothing else to show off," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Quit stalling, and let's get this show on the road!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"Do you think Misty can really win?" asked Violet.</p><p>"Like in her dreams, maybe," said Lily.</p><p>"Butterfree, you can blow that thing away with one blast, Tackle it!" shouted Ash.</p><p>Butterfree used Tackle on Staryu, knocking it over.</p><p>"Staryu counterattack!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Staryu took off into the air at Butterfree, spinning its body.</p><p>"Butterfree, dodge!" shouted Ash.</p><p>Butterfree dodged, making Staryu land on a floating platform and having trouble staying standing. Butterfree used Tackle on Staryu twice.</p><p>"Haha, I'm going to win this!" said Ash.</p><p>"Staryu, Water Gun!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Staryu jumped into the water and used Water Gun, hitting Butterfree. Staryu jumped out of the water and continued squirting Water Guns at Butterfree, but Butterfree dodged the Water Guns.</p><p>"In that case, Stun Spore now!" said Ash.</p><p>Butterfree flew over Staryu, sprinkling Stun Spore onto Staryu, paralyzing the Pokemon.</p><p>"Oh, no, Staryu loos like it's in real pain!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"It doesn't even have a face, how can you tell!" said Ash.</p><p>"Because I'm sensitive to other's feelings, that's how!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, like I'm not!" said Ash.</p><p><em>"Yeah, right, neither of you two are sensitive to other's feelings," </em>thought Alex, shaking her head.</p><p>Seel was clapping on the sidelines.</p><p>"Who's side are you clapping for?" questioned Violet.</p><p>"Staryu wash it off!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Staryu fell into the water, sunk deeper into the water, and came back up, landing on the platform.</p><p>"Yay!" yelled Misty. "Too bad, you didn't know that Stun Spore doesn't work if you wash it off in water!"</p><p>"She thinks she knows everything!" said Ash. "Butterfree, Sleep Powder!"</p><p>Butterfree used Sleep Powder, but Staryu jumped into the water.</p><p>"Tackle it from underwater!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Staryu came up out of the water and used Tackle on Butterfree.</p><p>"If Staryu can get Butterfree underwater, I win!" yelled Misty. "Water Pokemon always have the edge in the water! Hahaha!"</p><p><em>"You're incorrect," </em>thought Alex. <em>"Water Pokemon doesn't always have the edge in the water."</em></p><p>"Pikachu," said Pikachu.</p><p>"Pikachu, your suppose to be on my side!" said Ash.</p><p>"Misty's totally awesome," said Daisy.</p><p>"Well, we three got the looks in the family, so I guess she had to get some talent," said Lily.</p><p>Staryu managed to hit Butterfree, knocking it in the water.</p><p>"Butterfree, return!" said Ash, recalling his Butterfree before grabbing a different Poke Ball and throwing it, calling out his Pokemon. "Pidgeotto, I choose you!"</p><p>Pidgeotto came out in front of Ash, flying in the air.</p><p>"Oh, yeah, Staryu, return!" yelled Misty, recalling her Staryu before throwing a different Poke Ball, calling out her Pokemon. "Misty, calls Starmie!"</p><p>Misty's Starmie came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.</p><p>Alex used her Pokedex to get information of the Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Leave it to someone that has nothing else to show off to show off their jewelry," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Pidgeotto, Whirlwind it away!" said Ash.</p><p>Pidgeotto used Whirlwind to try to blow Starmie away.</p><p>"Dive under then up!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Starmie jumped into the water, came spinning out, and hit Pidgeotto.</p><p>"Strick back with Wing Attack!" said Ash.</p><p>Starmie came at Pidgeotto again, but Pidgeotto hit it underwater using Wing Attack. Starmie came back out of the water and hit Pidgeotto.</p><p>"Give it a Gust to blow it away!" said Ash.</p><p>Starmie came at Pidgeotto again, but Pidgeotto used Gust, blowing it away, making it crash into a door.</p><p>"Starmie! Oh, no, Starmie's energy is just about to run out!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"Alright, Pidgeotto, let's get that Trainer Badge!" said Ash.</p><p>They was interrupted as the building started to shake, getting their attention as a machine broke through the wall. Alex was uninterested and bored with watching the battle between Ash and the girl and ended up dozing off to sleep.</p><p>"Check out that hair," said Violet</p><p>Ash and Misty ran over toward them.</p><p>"Like who invited the party crashers," said Daisy.</p><p>"Sorry, to break in on you, ladies," said a red-haired woman.</p><p>"Allow us to introduce ourselves," said a blue-haired man.</p><p>"To protect the world from devastation," said the red-haired woman.</p><p>"To unite all peoples within our nation," said the blue-haired man.</p><p>"To denounce the evils of truth and love," said the red-haired woman.</p><p>"To extend our reach to the stars above," said the blue-haired man.</p><p>"Jessie," said the red-haired woman.</p><p>"James," said the blue-haired man.</p><p>"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light," said Jessie.</p><p>"Surrender now or prepare to fight," said James.</p><p>"Meowth, that's right," said Meowth.</p><p><em>"Huh, that voice," </em>thought Alex as she stirred awake from hearing Meowth's voice. <em>"Them again?"</em></p><p>Alex decided to sit and watch what will happen, unseen and unknown to Jessie, James, and Meowth that she was there.</p><p>"The water Pokemon have the advantage," said James.</p><p>"But if we steal that water away," said Jessie.</p><p>"The Pokemon are ours for the taking," said James.</p><p>"And Meowth knows just how to do it," said Meowth.</p><p>A giant hose plunged into the pool and started sucking the water out of the pool. </p><p>"A massive vacuum and a giant hose," said Ash before gasping. "They was the ones that broke into that store back there. I should have known it was them."</p><p>"Our swimming pool," said Daisy.</p><p>"They're sucking it dry!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"That's our water," said Lily.</p><p>"Right, I should give it back," said Meowth, pulling a lever down.</p><p>The hose came up and squirted water out, flooding the area, but thankfully for Alex, she was in the bleaches, so was not caught in it.</p><p>"You got to protect the Pokemon!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"Like what about my hair," said Violet.</p><p>"Alright, now the time to suck 'em up," said Meowth, pulling the lever up.</p><p>The hose plunged into the water and started sucking it up, dragging Seel with it.</p><p>"Come back, Seel," said Violet.</p><p>Seel got sucked into the hose.</p><p>"Pikachu," said Ash.</p><p>Pikachu fell into the water.</p><p>"Pikachu!" shouted Ash before remembering something. "Hey, wait a second. Water conducts electricity. Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"</p><p>"Pika Chu!" shouted Pikachu using Thunderbolt.</p><p><em>"Hmmm, what a weak Thunderbolt," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth got fried by the attack.</p><p>"It's times like these that make me want to go straight," said James.</p><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth fell into the water.</p><p>"Now I know how it feels to be all washed up," said James.</p><p>"We'll never come clean," said Jessie.</p><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth got sucked through the hose and flew off into the sky while Seel clapped.</p><p>"On, no," said Daisy.</p><p>"Pikachu!" yelled Misty.</p><p>Ash ran to try to save Pikachu, but Pikachu got sucked into the hose. Ash climbed up on top of the vacuum.</p><p>"Pikachu!" shouted Ash, jumping at the lever, pulling it down.</p><p>The hose came up and shot water and Pikachu out, who landed in Daisy's arms.</p><p>A little later, Ash, Misty, Daisy, Violet, and Lily was standing there at the edge of the pool.</p><p>"Hey, we never got to finish our match!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"Yeah, and I was just about to win it, too!" said Ash.</p><p>"What!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"You could say, your match had to be postponed like due to drain," said Violet.</p><p>"At least no one lost," said Lily.</p><p>"I wanted to win!" whined Misty.</p><p>"I guess I'm not going to get that Cascade Badge," said Ash.</p><p>"Wrong, we're giving this badge to you," said Daisy, holding up the Cascade Badge.</p><p>"How come he gets the badge, he didn't win!" whined Misty.</p><p>"Pikachu was like the one that totally saved us all, and if he used Pikachu from the start, there was no way your water Pokemon could have won," said Daisy.</p><p><em>"That's not quite true," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Oh, man!" whined Misty.</p><p>"Take this badge, Ash, you deserve it," said Daisy.</p><p>"Jeez, thanks," said Ash, taking the badge, looking at it. "I'll take it."</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter seven of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. This chapter is the same as the original, so I don't think I need to say much about it, but now that it is over, we are getting closer to a new chapter that will be different than the original story. So for those that are following this story, you can be excited about that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Surprises and A Fierce Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex joined Ash, Brock, and gang and made her way to Cerulean City. Ash had his battle against Misty after finding out that she was Daisy, Violet, and Lily's sister, but the battle was interrupted by Jessie, James, and Meowth. However, Ash still earned his second Gym badge in the end. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seeing that Ash and the annoying girl's uninteresting and boring battle was over, Alex got up and made her way down to the pool area, getting the attention of the others as they saw her.</p><p>"I totally forgot about him," said Daisy.</p><p>"Well, we won't be able to battle like this," sighed Lily in relief.</p><p>That was short-lived as Alex made her way over to the other side of the pool, getting out a Luxury Ball on her way. When she got to the other side of the pool, Alex threw the Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Nidoqueen, come on out!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidoqueen came out in front of her.</p><p>Lily, Daisy, and Violet gasped in shock when they saw the little boy's Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Nidoqueen, push this vacuum back out of the Gym," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Nidoqueen started pushing the vacuum out of the Cerulean Gym and back through the wall, dragging the hose with it.</p><p>"Looks like he's not going to leave until he gets his match, one way or the other," said Daisy.</p><p>Lily sighed in disappointment before she turned and left the pool area. She really didn't want to battle, but the boy was stubborn, refusing to take the badge and go and wasn't going to leave until he got his battle, so she really didn't have much of a choice. She came back with three Poke Balls, but by the time she came back, Alex's Nidoqueen removed the giant vacuum, was recalled back into her Luxury Ball, and Alex was sitting on a platform in the water with her arms crossed, waiting for her battle.</p><p>"Might as well get it over with," sighed Lily.</p><p>She reluctantly made her way onto a floating platform on the other side of the pool. Everyone else made their way to the bleachers to watch the battle between Lily and Alex. Alex stood up when she saw Lily on the floating platform on the other side of the pool.</p><p>"He will probably use that Pokemon," said Ash.</p><p>"You're probably right about that, Ash," came a recognizable voice behind them.</p><p>Ash and Misty turned around to see Brock.</p><p>"Brock, when did you get here?" asked Ash.</p><p>"Just got here," said Brock. "Was curious if Alex would battle or not."</p><p>Brock made his way over and sat down on Ash's other side, looking down at the battlefield.</p><p>"She will probably use that unknown Pokemon too," stated Brock.</p><p>"Unknown Pokemon," said Daisy, wondering what Pokemon it was.</p><p>"Is Lily going to be alright?" asked Violet.</p><p>"That's a good question," said Daisy.</p><p>"She'll probably lose, not that I'm hoping the boy wins!" said Misty. "She's the weakest out of everyone!"</p><p>Lily and Alex continued to look at each other, neither one making a move.</p><p>"What are they waiting for?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"He's probably waiting for Lily to make the first move," stated Brock.</p><p>"But that gives him an advantage," whined Misty.</p><p>Brock nodded his head in agreement with her.</p><p><em>"I guess I'm going to have to get this battle started," </em>thought Lily. "This will be a three on three battle."</p><p>"…" Alex smiled and nodded her head at her.</p><p>"What!" shouted Misty. "But the rules state it's only supposed to be two!"</p><p>"He requested a three on three battle," stated Daisy.</p><p>Brock was amazed that Alex requested a three on three Gym Battle.</p><p>Lily grabbed a Poke Ball and lazily threw it, calling out her Pokemon, "Poliwag, let's go."</p><p>Lily's Poliwag came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.</p><p>"It's a Poliwag," said Ash.</p><p>"Yeah, and now we will see what Pokemon Alex will use," said Brock.</p><p>Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Let's go, Dratini!"</em></p><p>Alex's Dratini came out in front of her, standing on a platform in the water.</p><p>"Wattle! Wattle!" called out Dratini, looking back at Alex.</p><p><em>"That's right, time to battle," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Yay, Wattle! Wattle!" said Dratini, looking back at Poliwag with shining eyes.</p><p><em>"It's most likely she won't take the battle seriously," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"What Pokemon is that?" asked Ash.</p><p>He got out his Pokedex and scanned the Pokemon, getting information on it.</p><p>"Huh, according to dexter, it's a bit smaller," said Ash.</p><p>"Yeah, but where did he get a Pokemon like that?" asked Brock.</p><p>Alex's Dratini was two feet and eleven inches in height and weighed three point sixty-five pounds, but that was understandable considering she was a baby.</p><p>"Poliwag, Water Gun," said Lily.</p><p>Poliwag used Water Gun and hit Dratini, and despite the attack being not very effective, Alex's Dratini looked like it took less damage than it should have. Dratini started taunting Poliwag in baby talk to get the Pokemon to come at her more seriously. Without Lily giving Poliwag any order, the Pokemon sprung into the air and came down at Dratini.</p><p><em>"Dratini, into the water," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini dived into the water, making Poliwag's body smack into the floating platform.</p><p>"Poliwag, what are you doing?" questioned Lily in confusion.</p><p>Dratini came back up out of the water, looking at Poliwag.</p><p><em>"Dratini, Thunder Wave," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini used Thunder Wave on Poliwag, but Poliwag fell into the water and sunk deeper. Poliwag came back up, fully recovered from paralysis, and without Lily giving any order hit Dratini with Bubbles. That was followed by Poliwag using Water Gun, hitting Dratini again, but Alex's Dratini looked like it took less damage than it should have.</p><p><em>"Dratini, go after it and use Wrap," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini went after Poliwag and wrapped around it, and without Lily doing anything, Poliwag used Hypnosis, putting Dratini to sleep. Poliwag made some distance before jumping into the air at Dratini and slamming its body into her before the two sunk below the water. Poliwag came up first with Dratini floating up asleep, but Dratini's ability Shed Skin activated, and she woke up.</p><p><em>"Alright, Dratini, get it on land," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini made her way over to the floating platform in front of Alex and got back on it, turning around to look at Poliwag. Poliwag jumped into the air at Dratini and slammed its body into her.</p><p><em>"Dratini, use Warp and squeeze it while keeping up the Thunder Wave," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini wrapped around Poliwag and squeezed it while continuing to use Thunder Wave. Without Lily giving any order, Poliwag tried to use Hypnosis, but with it paralyzed and with Dratini wrapped around it, it couldn't move. It took a little bit, but eventually, Poliwag fainted. Dratini let Poliwag go after it fainted.</p><p>"'E 'id it! 'E 'id it!" shouted Dratini, swaying back and forth happily.</p><p><em>"You did great," </em>complimented Alex.</p><p>"O, 'ew 'ove! 'Ew 'ove!" exclaimed Dratini.</p><p>Alex used her Pokedex and scanned Dratini to find out she learned the move Dragon Rage.</p><p><em>"Don't use that move until you had more practice," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini looked at Lily, waiting to continue her battle with shining eyes of excitement.</p><p>"Poliwag return," sighed Lily in relief, recalling her Poliwag. <em>"At least we lost." </em>She picked another Poke Ball, and lazily threw it, calling out her Pokemon, "Seel, your up."</p><p>Seel came out in front of Lily on the platform.</p><p>Before Lily could issue any orders, Dratini taunted Seel to get the Pokemon to come at her more seriously, making Seel charge forward and ram its head into her using Headbutt.</p><p>"Seel, what are you doing?" questioned Lily.</p><p>She was confused as to why her Pokemon was acting so strangely.</p><p>"What's going on?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"She lost control of her Pokemon," stated Brock. "They're just doing whatever they feel like."</p><p><em>"Dratini, use Thunder Wave," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Dratini used Thunder Wave on Seel, but Seel dived under the water and came back up recovered from the paralysis. Without Lily giving any order, Seel breathed out a gust of chilled air using Icy Wind, hitting Dratini and freezing her.</p><p>"It froze Dratini," stated Brock, "looks like the table has turned, but Alex is still in the lead."</p><p>Seel charged forward and rammed its head into Dratini two times using Headbutt, but Dratini's ability Shed Skin activated, and it was unfrozen.</p><p>"Something's strange," stated Brock.</p><p>"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Ash.</p><p>"Alex's Dratini took a lot of hits," said Brock. "Any other Pokemon would have fainted, but Alex's Dratini is still going strong and barely looks like it took little damage. It's the same thing as before when my Onix used a super-effective move on his Nidorina before it evolved."</p><p>"But what does that mean?" asked Ash.</p><p>"I wish I knew," said Brock, looking back down at the field. <em>"Alex, how are your Pokemon able to take hits? What is your secret?"</em></p><p><em>"Dratini, return," </em>said Alex recalling her Dratini back to her Luxury Ball before grabbing another and throwing it, calling out her Pokemon. <em>"Grovyle, battle time!"</em></p><p>Alex's Grovyle came out in front of her, standing on the platform in the water. Alex's Grovyle was five feet and ten inches in height and weighed ninety-five point two pounds.</p><p>"Huh? What Pokemon is that?" questioned Lily in confusion, having never seen it before.</p><p>Lily's Seel looked just as confused to see Alex's Pokemon.</p><p>"What Pokemon is that?" questioned Daisy and Violet.</p><p>"It's the unknown Pokemon," stated Brock. "I thought he would save it for last."</p><p><em>"Grovyle, she's not going to take the battle seriously, so you'll have to make her Pokemon do it,"</em> said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle taunted Lily's Seel, making it charge forward and use Headbutt, but Alex's Grovyle did not budge, and her body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated. Seel followed that up with Icy Wind, hitting Grovyle and freezing her. Four Headbutts followed that before Grovyle was unfrozen, looking as if it took hardly any damage. Seel used Icy Wind again and hit Grovyle, but this time Grovyle was not frozen. Seel charged in and went to use Headbutt on Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, counterattack," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle used Pound against Seel's Headbutt, sending Seel flying farther back in the water. Seel charged forward for another Headbutt on Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Dodge it, Grovyle," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle dodged the attack extremely fast to the side, leaving behind a green trail of energy, making Seel smash into the floating platform.</p><p><em>"No way, it's really fast!" </em>thought Lily.</p><p>Seel got back up and jumped into the water, swimming farther away before turning around to look until it saw Grovyle.</p><p><em>"Grovyle use the edge of the pool to get in close with Quick Attack," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle got down on all four and ran towards the edge of the pool extremely fast, leave a whitish-green trail behind her. She used the edge of the pool to jump off it as she headed for Seel with Quick Attack. Seel tried to use Icy Wind, but Grovyle was too quick, and the attack missed until Grovyle got close in range to Seel.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, Leaf Blade!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle used Leaf Blade cutting through the Icy Wind and hitting Seel with the attack, smashing Seel into the water, spraying water into the air, and creating a gust of wind that blew Alex's hood off her head, revealing her long brink pink hair with round rings. Alex's milk chocolate brown skin glistened in the light.</p><p>"Eh! He was a girl?" questioned Daisy and Violet.</p><p>"She looks almost like Nurse Joy!" exclaimed Brock.</p><p>"Her mother did say she had two mothers," said Ash.</p><p>"That's impossible, Ash. A person can't have two mothers!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"For once I have to agree with my sister," said Daisy.</p><p>"But that's what her mother said," said Ash in confusion.</p><p>"She's beautiful," said Daisy.</p><p>"He's not beautiful, he's a freak!" yelled Misty. "Who goes around wearing clothes like that?"</p><p>"She," corrected Violet, much to Misty's annoyance, "and look who's talking."</p><p>"What I wear is none of your business!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"What she wears is none of your business," stated Daisy.</p><p><em>"It all makes sense now," </em>thought Brock. <em>"If she is a Joy, then she would know all the ins and outs of making her Pokemon stronger and keeping them healthy."</em></p><p>Grovyle climbed out of the water on a platform, looking at her Mistress.</p><p>"Ummm, Mistress," said Grovyle. "Sorry, but your hood fell off."</p><p><em>"It's alright, don't worry about it, Grovyle," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Y-Y-You was a girl!" stuttered Lily.</p><p>"Y-Y-Yes," answered Alex, turning her head with a blush on her cheeks shyly.</p><p>"Eh, she can talk!" exclaimed Brock.</p><p>"She's so adorable~!" squealed Lily.</p><p>Alex's cheeks blushed a bit darker from the compliment.</p><p>Lily started fantasizing about Alex. Daydreaming about her in a dress with cat ears and tail, followed by a two-piece bikini with cat ears and tail, and then naked with cat ears and tail.</p><p>"Um," said Alex shyly, breaking Lily from her daydream as she looked at her.</p><p>Alex pointed to her Seel, which was floating on top of the water with swirls in its eyes.</p><p>"Oh, right. Seel, return," said Lily, recalling her Seel before looking at Alex. "I'm not going to hold back anymore, Alex."</p><p>Alex smiled at Lily.</p><p>"Huh? Hold back?" questioned Misty.</p><p>"You thought Lily was the weakest, but she's actually the strongest out of all of us," said Daisy.</p><p>Misty was irritated to hear that because Lily had the beauty and now was a great trainer. She didn't want to believe it.</p><p>"You're joking!" yelled Misty. "There is no way she is that good!"</p><p>Daisy and Violet didn't say anything as she will see for herself soon enough.</p><p>Lily grabbed a Poke Ball and threw it, but this time she didn't throw it lazily as she called out her Pokemon, "Gyarados, let's go!"</p><p>Gyarados came out in front of Lily in the water before roaring in the air. It looked at Grovyle emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as its ability Intimidate activated.</p><p>Alex smiled as she looked at the Gyarados, <em>"Wow, well, this will be interesting."</em></p><p>"What? Where she get a Pokemon like that!" yelled Misty.</p><p>"She had it since she was young and raised it from a Magikarp," answered Daisy, "but it's not a Pokemon that ordinary Trainers can go against, so she doesn't use it a whole lot."</p><p>Ash looked as if a metaphoric stone block dropped on his head for being called an ordinary Trainer.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, return," </em>said Alex returning her Grovyle to her Luxury Ball.</p><p>"What is she doing?" questioned Brock, getting Ash's attention as he looked up.</p><p>Alex made her way off the platform in the water and stepped farther back before turning to Lily.</p><p>"Huh, so he's giving up!" yelled Misty. "I'm not surprised! It's not like he can win!"</p><p>"She," corrected Brock, much to Misty's annoyance.</p><p>Brock, Ash, Lily, Daisy, and Violet was confused as to why Alex got out of the pool and backed up farther away. They didn't have long to figure out why when Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her last Pokemon.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, let's go!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex's Gyarados came out and landed in the water, making it overflow and splash into the air. A lot of that water landed on Lily and around the pool area. Alex's Gyarados roared in the air loudly, her roar echoing around the Gym. She looked down at Lily's Gyarados emitting a shadowy purple and black aura as her ability Intimidate activated.</p><p>Everyone except Lily gasped and gulped in shock and terror at the size of Alex's Gyarados as it was twice the size of a normal Gyarados, which made it larger than Brock's Onix, but it was Alex's Gyarados being red that shocked them the most. When they got over their initial shock, they continued to look amazed, depressed, or annoyed at Alex's Gyarados. Alex's Gyarados was forty-two feet eight inches in height and weighed one thousand thirty-six pounds.</p><p>"My, I wasn't expecting this," said Daisy.</p><p>"Neither was I," said Violet.</p><p>"I don't think anyone was," said Brock. <em>"This is going to get interesting."</em></p><p>Lily was looking up with her Gyarados at Alex's Gyarados in shock and amazement. She wasn't expecting Alex to have a shiny larger Gyarados, but it was a sight to behold. Alex continued to look at Lily and smile, waiting for her to be ready. Lily recovered and looked back down at Alex. The two continued to look at each other, not making a move for a while.</p><p>"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, Tackle, too," </em>said Alex.</p><p>Without much room to dodge, Alex decided to go head to head with Lily's Gyarados, but she knew that her Pokemon was more than capable of going head to head in a battle.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex's Gyarados wrapped around Lily's Gyarados, squeezing it before bitting it.</p><p>"What? But that's impossible!" exclaimed Brock. "Gyarados isn't supposed to know Wrap or Bind."</p><p>"You use Bite, too, Gyarados!" shouted Lily.</p><p>Lily's Gyarados responded by bitting Alex's Gyarados back. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other, but it was obvious that Lily's Gyarados took more damage in the attack than Alex's Gyarados. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate.</p><p>"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.</p><p><em>"It's strong," </em>thought Lily. "Gyarados, Tackle!"</p><p><em>"Gyarados, Tackle, too!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex's Gyarados charged at Lily's Gyarados faster, and the two used Tackle on each other, but only Lily's Gyarados was pushed back. Lily's Gyarados bit Alex's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other, but Lily's Gyarados was taking more damage than Alex's Gyarados, who barely looked like it took any damage. After a little bit, the two Gyarados' broke off the stalemate. Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados responded by using Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.</p><p>Alex and Lily continued to use attacks such as Tackle, Bite, wrap, bind, Water Pulse, and Dragon Rage, trying to outdo the other. The attacks that actually made physical contact didn't do as much damage as they should have due to their ability Intimidate, but Lily's Gyarados was taking more damage than Alex's Gyarados, who barely took any damage. As they continued to fight fiercely, Alex and Lily's hearts started racing in their chest, and they both had a smile on their face.</p><p>"What a fierce battle," said Brock. "They look like they are enjoying themselves down there."</p><p>Alex and Lily's battle raged on fiercely. Water from their attacks colliding, spraying around the pool area. The collision of their Gyarados' attacks echoing off the walls and through the Gym.</p><p>"Gyarados, Tackle!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, Tackle, too!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Gyarados, Bite!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, wrap around it and use Bite, too!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Gyarados, use Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, counterattack with Dragon Rage!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Alex's Gyarados charged at Lily's Gyarados faster, and the two used Tackle on each other, but only Lily's Gyarados was pushed back. Lily's Gyarados bit Alex's Gyarados, who responded by wrapping around Lily's Gyarados squeezing it while biting down on it. The two Gyarados' continued to be locked in a stalemate as they bit each other. Lily's Gyarados broke off as it went to use Water Pulse at close range, but Alex's Gyarados countered it with Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided together before Alex's Gyarados' Dragon Rage broke through sending water into the air and hitting Lily's Gyarados. The water came back down and hit the water in the pool, spraying water into the air.</p><p>Alex and Lily continued their fierce battle, but while their Gyarados was locked in a stalemate, the outside wall of the Pokemon Gym was destroyed and got everyone's attention.</p><p>"Alright, now that did the trick," came a voice.</p><p>"Let's catch all those Pokemon," came another voice.</p><p>Jessie, James, and Meowth walked through the hole that was made in the wall, but after coming through it, they paled at seeing the two Gyarados that was in the pool.</p><p>"Ahhhhh! Not that Gyarados again!" shouted Meowth.</p><p>"Hey, look at that, the freaky boy was actually a girl," stated James, looking at the girl.</p><p>"She looks almost like a Nurse Joy," said Jessie.</p><p>"Not them again," said Brock.</p><p>"Prepare for trouble!" said Jessie.</p><p>"And make it double!" said James. </p><p>"You three again!" shouted Lily.</p><p>"Hey, don't interrupt twerps!" shouted Jessie.</p><p>"INTERRUPT! INTERRUPT! HOW DARE YOU! YOUR THE ONES THAT INTERRUPTED THIS BATTLE!" shouted Lily.</p><p>It was odd and strange to see Misty's sister Lily angry even for Misty. Lily was extremely pissed off from them interrupting and ruining their battle. Alex's Gyarados remembered the three making fun of her when she was a Magikarp, and her eyes narrowed down at Meowth before she dived down after him.</p><p>"Ahhhhhhh!" shouted Meowth as he made a run for it, but Alex's Gyarados bit down on his tail, making him cry out in pain.</p><p>Alex's Gyarados lifted Meowth up before she started shaking him around like a rag doll.</p><p>"Oh, so that's how you want it!" shouted Jessie.</p><p>She was about to call out her Pokemon when Alex's Gyarados flung Meowth at her. He hit her in the face and hung onto her face. Jessie tried to get him off of her, but Meowth's claws came out, and he continued to cling on Jessie's face. After a bit, Jessie managed to get Meowth off her face, but she had claw marks that ran down her face.</p><p>"Meowth!" shouted Jessie before she started stomping on Meowth. "How dare you ruin my beautiful face!"</p><p><em>"Beautiful?" </em>questioned Lily.</p><p>The others was making their way down to the pool area to help, but they didn't get there fast enough. Lily and Alex watched the scene before they looked at each other. They nodded their heads before they looked back at Jessie, James, and Meowth.</p><p>"Gyarados, Water Pulse!" shouted Lily.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, Dragon Rage!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Uh, oh," said Jessie as she looked up.</p><p>Lily's Gyarados used Water Pulse while Alex's Gyarados used Dragon Rage. The two attacks mixed and continued toward Jessie, James, and Meowth. There was an explosion that destroyed a good portion of the Gym wall and sent the three flying into the air.</p><p>"Awe~! I didn't get to do anything," pouted Ash with gloominess.</p><p>Pikachu's ears fell in gloominess as well, disappointed at not being able to do anything, but their disappointment went unnoticed by everyone except for Misty.</p><p>Lily and Alex looked back at each other, and so did their Gyarados, ready to continue their battle to the end, but it was obvious that Alex was going to be the winner as Lily's Gyarados looked exhausted, having taken a considerable amount of damage. Their Gyarados' started fighting again, making the others retreat back to the bleaches to watch. The match didn't take much longer before Lily's Gyarados fainted when another Dragon Rage hit it, ending the match with Alex's win.</p><p>"Gyarados, return," said Lily recalling her fainted Gyarados.</p><p><em>"Gyarados, return," </em>said Alex recalling her Gyarados to her Luxury Ball.</p><p>Lily made her way off the floating platform before she made her way over to the side of the pool. Alex made her way over to the side of the pool while the others made their way down there. Lily stopped in front of Alex, dripping wet.</p><p>"This is the Cascade Badge," said Lily, holding out the teardrop badge. "It's all yours, Alex."</p><p>"What? Why does he get a badge?" whined Misty.</p><p>"She," corrected Lily before going on, "and she has done more than enough to earn it. She beat <em>three</em> of my Pokemon, and you couldn't <em>compare</em> with her because she's obviously much more <em>talented</em> and <em>adorable</em> than you are."</p><p>That was part of the reason why Lily thought Alex had done more than enough to earn the badge, but it wasn't the only reason. The other reasons why she thought Alex had done more than enough to win the badge was that she was able to defeat the party crashers, get her all wet, and because she had feelings for the girl. She corrected Misty, knowing that it would annoy her and because she didn't like the fact of people making fun of Alex. Lily emphasized the word three, knowing that it would make Misty angry and depress Ash. As for the other words Lily emphasized, she emphasized the word compare, talented, and adorable, knowing that it would really get on Misty's nerves. Misty had a tick mark that appeared on her head as she heard her sister correct her before emphasizing the words three, compare, talented, and adorable. Ash and Pikachu had a depressed look on their face when Lily emphasized the word three.</p><p>"He isn't registered for the Gym challenge, so he can't have a badge!" yelled Misty. "He is only a little kid!"</p><p>She was highly against the kid to get a badge, wanting Alex to be sent back home and never show his face again.</p><p>"She," corrected Lily.</p><p>Misty had a tick mark on her head for being corrected.</p><p>Lily, Daisy, and Violet looked at Alex, who pulled out the Boulder Badge and held it up.</p><p>"But she already has a badge, so that's qualified enough to me," said Lily.</p><p>"He can't have a badge~!" whined Misty.</p><p>"The Cascade Badge is all your, Alex," said Lily.</p><p>She ignored Misty.</p><p>Alex smiled and took the badge before putting it away. She turned around and started making her way out of the Gym when she was stopped.</p><p>"Wait..." said Lily.</p><p>Alex stopped and turned to look at her.</p><p>"Do you mind staying for a bit?" asked Lily.</p><p>Alex smiled and nodded her head.</p><p>Ash, Brock, and Misty didn't stay as Misty wanted to leave Cerulean City to get away from the creepy boy.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter eight of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. This chapter was the same as the original story except for the slight change at the end, but now that it is over, the next chapter will be a brand new chapter from that of the original story so you can look forward to that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lavish Lily</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex started her battle against Lily for the Cascade Badge, who seemed reluctant at first. During the battle, Alex's appearance was revealed to Ash and group, and Alex and Lily clashed with their Gyarados. In the end, Alex's Gyarados was victorious and Alex received the Cascade Badge. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as Alex's journey continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex, Lily, Daisy, and Violet continued to stand outside and watch as Ash, Brock, and Misty left, even after they disappeared from sight. The silence soon became deafening, but Alex didn't seem to mind as she looked up at the sky and smiled.</p><p>"Well," said Daisy breaking the silence as she turned to Lilly with Violet and getting Alex's attention. "We're going to go for a bit."</p><p>"Alright, see you later," smiled Lily.</p><p>"…"</p><p>Daisy and Violet turned and went on their way, with Lily and Alex watching them until they was out of sight.</p><p>"Um…" said Alex getting Lily's attention.</p><p>"Yes?" asked Lily.</p><p>"Can… Pokemon Center?" asked Alex speaking as few words as possible.</p><p>"Sure," said Lily.</p><p>Alex smiled, and the two made their way to the Pokemon Center so that Alex could drop off her Pokemon to Nurse Joy wanting to make sure that they are in top condition. After that, Alex and Lily left there and made their way back to the Cerulean Gym.</p><p>When they got to the Cerulean Gym, Lily took Alex by the hand, getting a slight blush from her, and led her inside the Gym. Once they got inside the Cerulean Gym, Lily continued to lead Alex through the Gym, up the stairs, and down the halls until she came to a room. She opened the door before she went inside with Alex. The room that Lily led her to was a fancy room complete with a balcony that had a sliding glass door and overlooked Cerulean City. Lily let Alex's hand go and shut the door, and Alex looked around the room in amazement and wonder.</p><p><em>"What a lavish room," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>Alex continued to walk around, looking at everything, even looking out the sliding glass door to the balcony. Lily continued to watch her with a smile on her face. She had a reason for asking her to stay and bringing her here. Lily wanted to so badly fuck the hell out of the cute girl.</p><p>"Alex," said Lily.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her.</p><p>"You can get comfortable here," said Lily. "Feel free to wear your pajamas."</p><p>Alex smiled at her and nodded her head before taking her bag off. She took her Pokedex out of her hoodie and put it in her bag. Lily continued to watch as Alex continued to go through her bag, curious as to what Alex wears to bed. Alex continued to go through her bag until she found what she was looking for and pulled out a light blue nightgown followed by a clean pair of light blue cotton panties, and Lily smiled as she saw that. Alex put her hand on the bottom of her hoodie and pulled it up, taking it off and revealing she had on a white t-shirt with blue designs on underneath. She was about to take care of it when she was stopped.</p><p>"You can just put it wherever you like," said Lily.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her and smiled before dropping the hoodie on the floor without a care. She put her hands on the bottom of her white t-shirt and pulled it up, taking it off, revealing her small developing breasts and nipples.</p><p><em>"Mmmm," </em>thought Lily licking her lips. <em>"</em><em>Small, but at least she has some breasts, unlike someone I know."</em></p><p>Alex dropped her t-shirt on the floor without a care and turned, looking out the window with a blush on her face. She crouched down to take her shoes off and placed them to the side out of the way before taking her low cut socks off. With her socks off, Alex stood back up with her back to Lily and placed her hands on her pants before pulling them down and bent over to take them off, revealing the light blue cotton panties she had on.</p><p>Lily continued to watch in excitement as she began to take her pants off, but with Alex bent over, Lily can see a bulge indicating Alex had more down there than just a pussy and was surprised by it. However, that wasn't going to change Lily's mind of wanting to fuck the hell out of the stunning girl and only excited her more.</p><p><em>"She's a futanari, too?" </em>thought Lily. <em>"Daisy and Violet will be happy about this."</em></p><p>With her pants off, Alex stood up and put her hands on her panties before pulling them down, but had to wiggle out of them, which made them bunch up and only added more stimulation as they hung on her fat ass. She eventually got them low enough, which allowed her shower of a penis to flop out and relieve her huge balls. Alex bent over as she took her panties off, giving Lily a full view of her exceptionally puffy pussy and balls.</p><p>Lily's hands snaked down to her dress and pulled it up, revealing her body. She was a voluptuous girl with gigantic titties and ass, but not on the same scale as Momo. A line ran down the core of her stomach, showing how toned it was, and a piercing was in her belly button. Lily was not small in the lower department by any standards. Her penis was fourteen inches long and sixteen inches in girth. She was a shower, and her balls was the size of oranges.</p><p>Alex was just putting on her clean panties and only got them up to the middle of her upper thighs when Lily pounced on her, pushing her breasts against the sliding glass door and startling Alex. Lily didn't care if anyone saw her fucking the hell out of this adorable girl and it only excited her more. Alex was about to say something but was interrupted as Lily pulled back, and she felt something long and thick against her ass cheeks until it touched her pussy.</p><p>Alex's eyes widen, "Wait, what are you—" Alex's voice was cut off as Lily rammed her penis inside her pussy, tearing through her hymen and going balls deep. "AAAAAAAH!"</p><p>Alex could only scream from the pain with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out of her mouth, and tears falling down her face.</p><p>"OH, YES, MY FIRST PUSSY!" moaned Lily ecstatically.</p><p>She didn't wait as she started moving her hips, sending her penis in and out of Alex's incredibly tight puffy pussy, loving how tight this stunning girl's virgin pussy is and the feeling of her gigantic fat cock in her.</p><p>"Aaah… no… no… stop… stop… it hurts… it hurts!" cried Alex.</p><p>Alex was squirming around trying to get away, but all she was doing was moving Lily's cock around inside her pussy, and Lily was getting excited by it.</p><p>"MMMMM, YES! RAPE THAT BLACK VIRGIN PUSSY! RAPE THAT BLACK VIRGIN PUSSY!" moan Lily.</p><p>Alex didn't know what rape meant, but if it hurt like this, she didn't want it.</p><p>"No… aaah… no… stop… stop… please!" cried Alex.</p><p>Lily moved her hand and smacked her in the ass, making it bounce.</p><p>"AAAAAAH!" screamed Alex in pain.</p><p>"AHHHH… YES, YES! THAT'S IT!" moaned Lily. "I'M GOING TO RAPE THE HELL OUT OF YOUR BLACK VIRGIN PUSSY AND CUM LOTS INSIDE AND ALL OVER YOU, YOU BLACK BITCH!"</p><p>Lily continued to hammer Alex's pussy while smacking her ass cheeks for five minutes, making her cry out, her ass bounce, and her ass turn red, even though it was hard to tell with her dark skin tone. Alex could feel the same feeling as before when she was with Momo. Her body was getting hotter, especially her pussy, her nipples was getting harder, her penis was getting hard, she was breathing harder, and her pussy was getting wet.</p><p>Lily smiled as she felt Alex's pussy get wet, and she stopped smacking her in the ass. She moved her hands around Alex and grabbed her cock with a firm grip, feeling how thick it was in her hands and started masturbating it while she hammered her black virgin pussy.</p><p>Lily continued to hammer Alex's pussy while masturbating her cock for twenty-five minutes, and during that time, Alex's body started moving along with Lily. Alex's body continued to get hotter and hotter, especially her pussy and cock, her nipples was hard and perky, pointing straight out against the sliding glass window, her penis was hard and throbbing, she was breathing harder, and her pussy was leaking with wetness that ran down her thighs and dripped on her panties.</p><p>"DO YOU LOVE MY COCK RAPING YOUR BLACK VIRGIN CUNT?" asked Lily. "SAY IT! SAY THAT YOU LOVE IT!"</p><p>"AAAAH… AAAH… LILY…COCK IS… HOT… HARD… FAT… AND GIGANTIC… LOVE… RAPING… BLACK… VIRGIN… CUNT!" moaned Alex.</p><p>She spoke only a few words, but at least she said it, and Lily was ecstatic to hear it.</p><p>"OH, YES, THAT'S IT, MY BITCH!" moaned Lily. "I'M GOING TO RAPE YOUR STUNNING BLACK VIRGIN PUSSY GOOD!"</p><p>Alex didn't know what bitch meant and still didn't know what rape meant, but she could only focus on the pleasure she was receiving, and the pain she received early from Lily slapping her ass and popping her cherry only excited her more. </p><p>Lily continued to hammer Alex's pussy, making her balls smack Alex's pussy and balls and making wet smacking noises while masturbating Alex's penis for another thirty minutes. During this time, Alex was reduced to giving a lewd face with her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, her tongue hanging out, and a blush on her face. Alex continued to leak with wetness that ran down her thighs and drip from her pussy onto her panties that hung on the middle of her upper thighs. She could feel the same feeling as before, as if she was going to pee return. Her cock pulsed in Lily's hand, indicating she was close to cumming. </p><p>Lily smiled and doubled her effort, gripping Alex's cock harder as she masturbated it while hammering her pussy a few more times. Alex's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, spraying cum out of her pussy, coating Lily's penis, her balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Lily's penis with her cunt, getting a moan out of Lily. At the same time, Alex came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum out that landed on the sliding glass door and getting it on Lily's hands. Lily did not stop fucking Alex's pussy or masturbating her penis even as she came.  </p><p>Lily continued to hammer Alex's pussy, making her balls smack Alex's pussy and balls and making wet smacking noises while masturbating Alex's cock for another hour. During this time, Alex came down only to feel pleasure again. She was giving the same lewd face as before, and her pussy continued to leak with wetness that ran down her thighs and dripped onto her panties. Her cock pulsed in Lily's hand, indicating she was close to cumming again. At the same time, Alex could feel Lily's penis pulsing inside her pussy, making her cock jump around in Lily's hand, and Lily could feel Alex's pussy clenching her cock.</p><p>"AAAAH… AAAH… YES, YES… I'M GOING TO CUM IN MY STUNNING BITCH'S PUSSY!" moaned Lily. "AAAAH… I'M CUMMING!"</p><p>Lily's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her penis deep into Alex's pussy. At the same time, Alex's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Lily's cock, her balls, it dripping onto her panties, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Lily's penis with her cunt. When Alex came from her pussy, she also came from her penis, shooting ropes of cum out that landed on the sliding glass door and getting it on Lily's hands. Lily continued to hold onto Alex as she flooded deep inside her cunt, but as she continued, Alex's stomach expanded due to the amount of cum Lily continued to squirt inside of her.</p><p>Lily grabbed Alex's arms and pulled them back as she continued to squirt her cum inside Alex's pussy. Alex continued to feel her stomach expand, and as it did, her penis continued to shoot cum out onto the sliding glass door. Lily continued to fill Alex's cunt while she shot cum onto the sliding glass door until her cum sprayed out of her pussy. Lily pulled her cock out of Alex's pussy, shooting the last bit onto Alex's ass before stumbling back and falling on her ass. Alex stumbled back before falling onto her arms so that she was face down ass up with Lily's cum leaking out of her cunt. She was giving a lewd face with her tongue hanging out of her mouth, her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, and flushed cheeks. Alex looked like she was five months pregnant.</p><p>Lily looked at Alex and was turned on by the position that she was in. She got up on unsteady legs and pounced on Alex with her breasts smashed against her back and started humping her until her cock found Alex's cunt and rammed her penis inside her pussy. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Alex's cunt, making her balls smack Alex's pussy, balls, and thighs. As she did that, Lily moved her hands around Alex and grabbed her penis with a firm grip, and started masturbating it. </p><p>Lily continued to rape the hell out of Alex's pussy and masturbate her cock while she was face down ass up, making her balls smack Alex's cunt, balls, and thighs and making wet smacking noises for two hours. Lily was giving the same lewd face that Alex was, enjoying raping her brains out while she was face down ass up. In the two hours, Alex and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times. The first time they came, Lily pulled Alex up by her arms as she flooded her inside, making Alex shoot ropes of cum out of her cock into the air. Lily didn't stop raping her even while she was cumming, painting Alex's cunt walls in her cum. When they stopped cumming, they returned to the previous position with Alex being face down ass up. At the same time that they came, they also came from their pussies. After they came the last time, Lily pulled her penis out of Alex's pussy and climbed off her. By this time, it was two in the afternoon.</p><p>Lily got up on unsteady legs and pulled Alex up on her feet before helping her over to her bed unsteadily. When they got there, Lily had Alex sit down on the bed and took her panties off, flinging them to the side haphazardly before she climbed on to the bed and laid down. Alex turned to look at her before she got on her knees and hands and crawled over. She climbed on top of Lily, straddling her waist with her back and ass facing Lily. Lily looked down at her and continued to watch her. Alex continued to look at Lily's gigantic cock, taking in how big and thick it is for the first time and blushed. She raised her body up and guided Lily's penis to her pussy before impaling herself on it.</p><p>"AAAAH, YES!" moaned Lily.</p><p>Alex started bouncing up and down on Lily's cock, riding her backward, making her ass slap against her stomach and jiggle. Lily moved her hands down to Alex's ass and smacked it.</p><p>"AAAAH!" moaned Alex in pleasure and pain with a blush on her face.</p><p>Alex's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Lily's penis, their balls, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Lily's penis with her cunt, getting a moan out of Lily. At the same time, Alex came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum out that landed on the bed and getting on Lily's legs.</p><p>"OH, DAMN, YES!" moaned Lily. "YOU GOT SUCH A STUNNING FAT ASS! MAKE THAT BLACK ASS JIGGLE, MY BITCH!"</p><p>Alex continued to ride Lily's penis, making her ass slap against her stomach and jiggle with Lily smacking her ass, making Alex moan in pleasure and pain for two hours. In the two hours, Alex and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times. Lily and Alex was giving the same lewd face with their right eye shut, their left eye rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out, and a blush on their faces. Alex continued to leak with wetness that ran down her thighs and drip from her pussy. She could feel Lily's penis pulsing inside her cunt, making her cock jump around in the air, indicating she was close to cumming, and Lily could feel Alex's pussy clenching her cock.</p><p>"OH… AAAAH… AAAH… YES, YES… I'M GOING TO CUM!" moaned Lily. "AAAAH… AAAAH… I'M CUMMING!"</p><p>Lily's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her cock deep into Alex's black pussy. At the same time, Lily smacked Alex in the ass, and Alex's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her pussy, coating Lily's penis, their balls, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Lily's penis with her cunt. When Alex came from her pussy, she also came from her cock, shooting ropes of cum out that landed on the bed and getting it on Lily's legs. Lily continued to lay there with her hands resting on Alex's fat ass as she flooded deep inside her pussy, but as she continued, Alex's stomach expanded due to the amount of cum Lily continued to squirt inside of her.</p><p>Alex moved her arms back, and Lily grabbed them, holding onto them as she continued to squirt her cum inside Alex's cunt. Alex continued to feel her stomach expand, and as it did, her penis continued to shoot cum out onto the bed and Lily's legs. Lily continued to fill Alex's pussy while she shot cum onto the bed and her legs until her cum sprayed out of her pussy. Lily let go of Alex's arms, and she raised her body, but as she did, Lily's cock came out of her, shooting the last bit onto Alex's ass, and when she came back down, trying to put Lily's penis back inside her, she mistaken sent it into the wrong hole.</p><p>"AAAAAH! AAAAAH!" moaned Alex in pleasure and pain as Lily's cock went into her ass hole.</p><p>"OH, DAMN, YES!" moaned Lily. "GIVE ME THAT STUNNING BLACK FAT ASS, MY BITCH!"</p><p>Alex started bouncing up and down on Lily's penis, riding her backward with her cock in her ass, making her balls smack against Lily's and her ass slap against her stomach and jiggle. As Alex continued to ride Lily's cock, she moved her hands behind her and grabbed her ass while giving the same lewd face as before. Lily was giving the same lewd face as Alex. enjoying having her gigantic fat penis inside the stunning girl's black fat ass.</p><p>Alex continued to ride Lily's cock, making her balls smack against Lily's and her ass slap against her stomach and jiggle while grabbing her ass cheeks for two hours. In the two hours, Alex and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times. Lily and Alex was giving the same lewd face as before with their right eye shut, their left eye rolled up in their heads, their tongues hanging out, and a blush on their faces. Alex's cunt continued to leak with wetness that ran down her thighs and dripped from her pussy, getting Lily's balls and penis wet. She could feel Lily's penis pulse inside her ass, making her cock jump around in the air, indicating she was getting close to cumming, and Lily could feel Alex's ass clenching her cock.</p><p>"MMMMM… AAAAH… YES, YES… I'M GOING TO CUM IN THE BLACK FAT ASS!" moaned Lily. "AAAAH… AAAAH… I'M CUMMING."</p><p>Lily's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her penis deep into Alex's ass. At the same time, Alex felt Lily flood her ass, and her legs shook, and her back arched as she came, squirting cum out of her cunt, coating Lily's cock, their balls, it running down her thighs, and squeezing Lily's penis with her ass. When Alex came from her pussy, she also came from her penis, shooting ropes of cum out that landed on the bed and getting it on Lily's legs. Lily continued to lay there as she flooded deep inside the stunning girl's fat black ass.</p><p>When they came down, Alex pulled Lily's penis out of her ass with the last of her cum shooting on her ass cheeks. She climbed off Lily and crawled to the side on her hands and knees before she leaned her chest down so that she was face down ass up. Lily looked at Alex and was turned on by the position that she was in. She got up on unsteady legs and pounced on Alex with her breasts smashed against her back and started humping her until her cock found Alex's ass and rammed her penis inside. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Alex's ass, making her balls smack Alex's pussy, balls, and thighs. As she did that, Lily moved her hands around Alex and grabbed her penis with a firm grip, and started masturbating it.</p><p>Lily continued to rape the hell out of Alex's ass and masturbate her cock while she was face down ass up, making her balls smack Alex's pussy, balls, and thighs and making smacking noises for two hours. Lily was giving the same lewd face that Alex was, enjoying raping her fat black ass while she was face down ass up. In the two hours, Alex and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times. The first time they came, Lily pulled Alex up by her arms as she flooded her inside, making Alex shoot ropes of cum out of her cock into the air. Lily didn't stop raping her even while she was cumming, painting Alex's ass walls in her cum. When they stopped cumming, they returned to the previous position with Alex being face down ass up. At the same time that they came, they also came from their pussies. After they came the last time, Lily pulled her cock out of Alex's ass and climbed off her. By this time, it was ten at night.</p><p>Lily crawled across the bed and climbed off it on unsteady legs before turning to Alex. Alex looked at her and crawled over before she was about to get up, but she was stopped.</p><p>"You don't have to get up," said Lily.</p><p>Alex looked up at her and smiled before sitting on the bed with her legs hanging off. Lily walked up to Alex until her penis was in front of her face and put her hands on her head, pulling on her hair, forcing her gigantic fat cock in Alex's mouth and down her throat. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her cock in and out of Alex's mouth, making Alex suck her penis and choke on it.</p><p>Alex had her right eye closed, her left eye rolled up in her head, a heart in her left eye, and a blush on her cheeks as her mouth was raped by Lily's cock. Lily continued to hammer her penis in and out of Alex's mouth, enjoying the pleasure of raping the hell out of this stunning girls small adorable mouth.</p><p>Lily continued to forcefully rape the hell out of Alex's mouth, hammering her penis in and out of Alex's small adorable mouth. Alex still had her right eye shut, her left eye rolled up in her head, and a blush on her cheeks. She tried to push her tongue out of her mouth to let it hang out, but with Lily's cock in her mouth, it was a bit difficult. Alex eventually managed to get her tongue under Lily's penis and out of her mouth, dripping saliva from her tongue onto Lily's balls and her titties.</p><p>"OH, FUCK, THAT IS SO HOT!" moaned Lily with a blush. "YOU'RE GETTING MY BALLS ALL WET! RAPE THAT ADORABLE MOUTH! RAPE THAT ADORABLE MOUTH! RAPE THAT ADORABLE MOUTH!"</p><p>Lily's legs shook, and her back arched as she came, shooting cum out of her cock into Alex's mouth, pulling on Alex's hair forcing her to take her cum in her mouth. As Lily came from her penis, she also came from her pussy, squirting cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, and it running down her thighs. Alex felt Lily flood her mouth and was forced to taste it, swallow it, and choke on it, but she couldn't contain it in her mouth, and it started spilling out of the corners of her mouth, which turned Lily on as she continued to cum in Alex's mouth, making more cum spill out of the corners of her small mouth. At the same time, Alex's legs shook as she came, shooting cum out of her penis into the air, getting it on herself and Lily. As Alex came from her cock, she also came from her cunt, squirting cum out, getting it on her pussy, balls, it running down her thighs, and getting it on the bed. After they came the last time, Lily pulled her cock out of Alex's mouth before she finished and shot the rest of it on Alex's face, and by this time, it was midnight.</p><p>Lily climbed back onto the bed and laid back down. Alex turned to look at her before she got on her knees and hands and crawled over. She climbed back on top of Lily so that she had her cock, balls, pussy, and ass in front of Lily's face, and her lewd face was in front of Lily's cock, balls, and pussy. Alex leaned down and took Lily's cock in her mouth and started sucking on it, making herself choke on Lily's penis and getting a moan out of Lily. Lily wrapped her titties around Alex's cock, giving her a titjob while sucking on the top of her penis. </p><p>Lily continued to give Alex a titjob and suck her cock while Alex was sucking Lily's cock for two hours. In the two hours, Alex and Lily continued to sweat with it rolling down their bodies, and they came several times into each other's mouths, making their cum spill out of the corners of their mouth. After they came the last time, Lily stopped giving Alex a titjob and let her penis out of her mouth, but Alex still had Lily's penis in her mouth.</p><p>"Alex," said Lily.</p><p>There was no response that returned.</p><p>"Uh… Alex, you can take my cock out of your mouth," said Lily.</p><p>She got no response again.</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Lily.</p><p>Lily rolled the two of them over so that she was on top before she pulled her penis out of Alex and climbed off her. She looked at Alex to see that the girl had passed out while sucking on her cock, but was breathing heavily, and by this time, it was two in the morning.</p><p>Lily smiled as she saw that and crawled back on top of her with her cock in front of her face, before she put her hand on her head, pulling on her hair, forcing her cock in Alex's mouth and down the sleeping girl's throat. Lily didn't wait and started moving her hips relentlessly, hammering her penis in and out of Alex's mouth, making Alex suck her penis and choke on it in her sleep. Lily continued to rape the sleeping girl's mouth until she came, filling her mouth with her cum and making it spill out of the corners of her mouth.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter nine of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. For those of you that have been waiting, well, here you go, a brand new chapter to the story that is different from the original story. This chapter also explains why I didn't let Alex's cherry be popped earlier. This chapter got a bit raunchy compared to the original story, but I think it turned out well. I wasn't sure about stopping the chapter here and only time will tell, so there may be more added to this unless I can make the next chapter a chapter of its own. We will see how that goes. Other than that, there are a few other things that I'd like to mention and go over. I have gone back and added a few things and changed a few things in earlier chapters. The first things that were changed and mentioned are on the first chapter. We got to hear a new Professor's name be mentioned, and this is the Professor of the region that Alex and her mother moved from. There will be more about that region as the story progresses. The next thing that I added is the description of Alex's Pokedex, but don't confuse it with the Pokedex of the Galar region, as it isn't the same just yet. The next thing that I changed is the items that Alex has in her bag, which was seen by Officer Jenny in the second chapter, so you might want to go back and take a look at that so you are not confused as the story progresses. The last thing I want to cover is the fact I've been writing incubator for the eggs when it's actually called an Egg case, so I went back and fixed that. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved. If anyone wants to help with the City and Town names for the region that Alex came from, feel free to leave a common below, but remember that the names have a winter theme to them.</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A New Egg and Explanations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex decided to stay back in Cerulean City and was rapped by Lily. What will happen next as Alex's journey continues? Well, we are about to find that out as the story continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Lily came down, she climbed off her and across the bed before she got up on unsteady legs. She made her way through her room and got her camera before she returned to the bed and took a picture of Alex. When done, Lily put her camera away before she went over to Alex's panties and checked the size. Lily went back over to the bed and got back on top of it before she made her way over to Alex and cuddled up to her. It wasn't long when the two drifted off to sleep, but Alex was already long out before Lily.</p><p>Alexandra woke up early in the morning the next day just before dusk and sat up before turning to look at Lily. The events of the night before flooded through her mind like a torrent and Alexandra smiled. She crawled off the bed and got up before she went about getting cleaned up. When Alexandra was done, she returned to the bedroom and went over to her bag before she pulled out her Harmonica. Alexandra made her way to the sliding glass door and opened it, being careful not to wake up Lily and get cum on her.</p><p>When she got out on the balcony, Alexandra closed the sliding glass door and went over to the railing before climbing up on it and sitting down with her legs hanging off the edge. Thankfully it was still dark out, so no one was able to see her, but that didn't stop the blush that spread on her face. Alexandra took a breath before she brought the Harmonica up to her mouth and started playing a melody on it.</p><p>Lily was sleeping peacefully on the bed when the sound of music reached her ears, and she stirred awake. Lily sat up and rubbed her eyes before she looked around the room, but didn't see Alex anywhere. She could still hear the sound of music coming from someplace and got up before following it.</p><p>Lily soon followed it to the sliding glass door and looked out to see Alex sitting on the balcony railing with her hands to her mouth, but Lily didn't know what she was doing and looked a bit worried. She carefully opened the sliding glass door as not to startle Alex and get cum on her hands, but as she opened the sliding glass door, the melody drifted into the room a little louder. The morning sun casted a light on Alex, but her skin did not shine the same, having lost its oiliness.</p><p>"Alex?" questioned Lily.</p><p>Alexandra stopped playing the melody on her Harmonica and jumped a little startled, making Lily worried, but she didn't fall off. That relieved Lily as falling from this height would lead to serious injuries, and that would be the last thing she wanted. Alexandra turned around and looked at Lily.</p><p>"Alexandra," corrected Alex. "Sorry… wake… up."</p><p>"Don't worry about it," said Lily, waving it off. "Is that your full name?"</p><p>"Alexandra Licia Nina Kianga Litvyak," said Alexandra.</p><p>Lily was glad to know her full name.</p><p>Alexandra climbed down off the balcony railing and turned to look at Lily, and she could see an object in Alexandra's hand but didn't know what it was.</p><p>"What's that?" asked Lily.</p><p>"Harmonica," said Alexandra.</p><p>Lily smiled at her and was a little disappointed in herself for ruining the music. Alexandra made her way over and back into the room.</p><p>"… should… ready," said Alexandra. "Pokemon… Center."</p><p>"Wait," said Lily.</p><p>Alexandra turned to look at her.</p><p>"Can you wait… your skin can use some oil, and I need to go get some," said Lily.</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head and smiled at her. "I wait here."</p><p>Lily quickly got her clothes and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and dressed before leaving the Gym.</p><p>To busy her time while she waited for Lily to get back, Alexandra went about cleaning the mess in the room or as much of it as she could before Lily returned. She managed to get most of it cleaned up except for her clothes on the floor. </p><p>"I'm back," said Lily as the door opened.</p><p>Alexandra turned to look at her and saw she had a few bags with her, which made her confused.</p><p>"Oh, you cleaned the room?" asked Lily, noticing the room was clean.</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head.</p><p>"You didn't have to do that," said Lily, "but I appreciate it."</p><p>Alexandra smiled at her and waved her hand.</p><p>Lily sat the bags down and started going through them, pulling out a bottle of oil, and Alexandra wondered if she bought a lot of it, but shrugged it off.</p><p>"Let's get that body oiled up, so it's shiny again," said Lily.</p><p>Alex went over to the bed and sat down with her legs hanging off the side of the bed, waiting for Lily to massage the oil on her body. Lily made her way over with the oil and got down before she put some in her hands and rubbed them together. Alex closed her eyes and waited for Lily to massage the oil on her face.</p><p>Lily continued to look at her while blushing before leaning in and kissing her on the lips. Alexandra felt something on her lips but didn't open her eyes, waiting for Lily to finish with the oil. Lily soon pulled back before she placed her hands on Alexandra's face and started massaging the oil into her skin, reapplying oil as need and making sure to cover all of the skin.</p><p>"Alright, done," said Lily.</p><p>Alexandra opened her eyes before she got on her hands and knees and crawled onto the bed, laying down with her legs spread out. Lily ignored it as best as she can, but that didn't stop the blush that spread across her face. She grabbed the oil and climbed onto the bed before making her way over to Alexandra. Lily set the oil down next to Alexandra and straddled her before putting some oil on her hands, rubbing her hands together before leaning over and placing her hands on the back of Alexandra's neck. She started massaging the back of Alexandra's neck, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin.</p><p>When Lily finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's shoulder, but they was not as tense as before when Momo did the massage. Alexandra continued to lay there and enjoy the massage, even though it wasn't as great as the massage Momo gave her, it none the less still felt great. Once Lily was finished with her shoulder, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's arms and hands, reapplying oil as needed, switching between arms and hands, making sure to cover all of her skin.</p><p>With her shoulders done, Lily put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Alexandra's back and started massaging it. She moved her hands all over Alexandra's back, making sure to cover all of her skin. Alexandra continued to give a content face, enjoying the massage.</p><p>Lily got up on her knees and moved back before placing her hands on Alexandra's ass and massaging it, making her ass jiggle and bounce and reapplying oil as needed.</p><p>After that, Lily moved farther back and put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's thighs and massaging them, moving her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy and balls, getting a giggle out of Alexandra that surprised Lily. She was not expecting Alexandra to be ticklish on her pussy and balls but was happy to find that out. She continued massaging Alexandra's thighs, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all her skin.</p><p>Lily moved on to Alexandra's calves, reapplying oil as needed and making sure to cover all her skin. She put more oil on her hands and moved on to Alexandra's feet, making sure to cover all her skin and get between her toes.</p><p>Alexandra turned over onto her back in the same position with her legs spread out, making Lily continue to blush. Lily climbed over her and straddled her hips before putting more oil on her hands and rubbing them together. She leaned over and placed her hands on her neck before massaging the front of Alexandra's neck, reapplying oil as needed and making sure to cover all of her skin. When Lily finished with her neck, she moved on to massaging Alexandra's upper chest, reapplying oil as needed, and making sure to cover all of her skin and get under her armpits. Once Lily was finished with her upper chest, she took the bottle of oil and squirted some of it on Alexandra's breasts before placing her hands on them and massaging them, making sure to cover all of her skin.</p><p>Lily moved back before squirting more oil on Alexandra's stomach and placed her hands on them before she started massaging it, moving her hands all over, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to completely cover her stomach, getting giggles out of Alexandra. Lily was happy to find another one of Alexandra's ticklish spots.</p><p>Lily moved farther back and put oil on her hands before placing them on the front of Alexandra's thighs and massaging them. She moved her hands all over her thighs, brushing her fingers against Alexandra's pussy and balls, getting giggles and moans out of Alexandra. Lily continued to massage Alexandra's thighs, brushing her fingers against her pussy and balls, reapplying oil as needed, switching between thighs, making sure to cover all of her thighs, getting giggles from Alexandra.</p><p>Lily moved on to the front of Alexandra's calves, reapplying oil as needed, switching between calves, making sure to cover all of her calves before moving on to the front of her feet. She put more oil on her hands and rubbed them together before she placed them on Alexandra's feet and started massaging them, reapplying oil as needed, switching between feet, making sure to cover all of her feet, toes, and get between her toes.</p><p>Lily moved forward until she was in front of Alexandra's pussy mound. She put more oil on her hands before placing them on Alexandra's pussy and massaging it. She moved her hands all over her pussy, making sure to get the inner thighs, the edge of Alexandra's pussy, and her pussy mound. Lily continued to massage, reapplying oil as needed, making sure to cover all of her pussy, getting moans and giggles out of Alexandra.</p><p>With that done, Lily put some oil on her hands and rubbed them together before placing them on Alexandra's cock and massaging it. Alexandra continued to lay there, letting Lily massage her penis. Lily moved her hands all over, going down to her balls and reapplying oil as needed, making sure to cover all of Alexandra's cock and balls.</p><p>When that was done, Alexandra got on her hands and knees and crawled across the bed before getting up. She went over to her clothes and was about to put them on when she was stopped.</p><p>"Wait," said Lily.</p><p>Alex turned to look at her.</p><p>Lily got up off the bed and made her way over to the bags of stuff she bought, "I bought you some new panties that I thought would look good on you, but I'm not sure if you'll like them." Lily went through the bag before she pulled out a pair of silky red thongs that was one size smaller than what Alexandra wears, showing them to her.</p><p>Alexandra went over and looked at the panties.</p><p>"Do you like them?" asked Lily.</p><p>Alexandra nodded her head, and Lily handed them out to her. "You… ummmm… can think of them as a gift."</p><p>Lily blushed.</p><p>"Thanks," said Alexandra as she took them.</p><p>Alexandra took a little while to figure out how to put them on before she went about getting into the new panties. She pulled them up but had to wiggle into them a bit more than her old panties. She eventually got them up as far as she can, but they hung on her hips just across her ass cheeks, letting half of her ass cheeks come out at the top and the rest to come out at the side. There was only a small part of Alexandra's ass that was covered by the tail of the thongs with the string going between her ass cheeks to the front. </p><p>"Well, turn around slowly so I can see how they look," said Lily.</p><p>Alexandra started turning slowly so that Lily could take in how the silky red thongs looked on her until he back was to her.</p><p>"Okay, now bend over," said Lily.</p><p>Alexandra bent over with her ass sticking out.</p><p>Lily smiled as she saw that when Alex was standing, only half of her ass cheeks hanged out of her panties at the top, but when she stuck her ass out, more of her ass cheeks hung out at the top.</p><p>"Looks great on you," remarked Lily.</p><p>Alexandra stood up and blushed from the compliment. She noticed that the panties was wet but shrugged it off. </p><p>When Lily got the panties, she went about masturbating her cock with them until she came on them, but she wasn't going to mention that.</p><p>Alexandra went about putting the rest of her clothes on before taking care of her panties. Lily handed her the other pairs of panties that came with the one Alexandra had on, and she went about putting them in her bag before putting her bag on. Once she had it on, they left the room and met up with Daisy and Violet, who led Alex out of the Gym while Lily disappeared for a little bit.</p><p>"Well, Alex, good luck," said Daisy.</p><p>"We'll be rooting for you," said Violet.</p><p>Alex smiled at them.</p><p>"Wait, Nina," said Lily as she came out with an egg in an Egg case and a bag. "Please take all this… you… ummm… can consider them more gifts." She opened the bag and pulled out a bottle of white liquid in it. "These are bottle with my cum in them, make sure you drink all of them." </p><p>Lily blushed at the end.</p><p>Alex blushed and smiled at her. "Thanks, Lavish Lily."</p><p>She took the bottles of Lily's cum and the Pokemon egg and put them in her bag.</p><p>"See you later, Alex," said Lily, waving Alex away. "Don't be a stranger and feel free to come back anytime."</p><p>Alex waved to her before she turned around and quickly made her way to the Cerulean Pokemon Center, a bit worried.</p><p>After she left, Lily, Daisy, and Violet went back into the Gym, and Lily made her way to her room, where she found the pair of panties that Nina was going to put on the night before and accidentally left behind. She took them and sat down on the couch before playing a video of her raping Nina and started masturbating her cock to the video with Nina's panties.</p><p>Meanwhile, when Alex got the Pokemon Center, she quickly ran inside in a hurry, ignoring the soreness from the night before as best she could.</p><p>"Nurse Joy," said Alex.</p><p>Nurse Joy looked up, "Oh, Alex, I'm glad you came."</p><p>"… you… trouble… Growlithe?" asked Alex.</p><p>Even though Alex only used a few words, Nurse Joy was able to get the gist of what she was trying to ask.</p><p>"Well, she was fine at the start until about a little after you left," explained Nurse Joy. "After that, she started barking and shooting Flamethrowers all around. Chansey and I tried to calm her down, but she knocked Chansey out. I though battling her would help calm her down, but she sent the Pokemon back to their Pokeballs, too scared to fight. I tried to recall her to her Luxury Ball, but she kept dodging it, so I had to—" Her voice trailed off as another voice came from the hallway.</p><p>"Mistress! Mistress!"</p><p>Alex turned to look at the door where the voice came from down the hall. That was Growlithe, but all Nurse Joy could hear would be barking, and judging by the tone, Alex understood she was worried.</p><p>"Growlithe, wait up!"</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Alex.</p><p>That voice was familiar to her too, and she was sure of it.</p><p>"Hurry it up, Momo!"</p><p>There was the sound of hurried footsteps before the door opened up, and Growlithe bounded out of it in a hurry.</p><p>"Mistress! Mistress!" shouted Growlithe as she skidded across the floor before bolting toward Alex.</p><p>"See, I told you she would be back," came another recognizable voice.</p><p>Alex turned to see Momo standing next to the counter, but apparently, she didn't quite understand Growlithe completely.</p><p>"Momo, you're here, too," said Alex. "I thought it was you."</p><p>"Yes, I came to help my relative with your Growlithe," explained Momo.</p><p>"When did you to become on first name bases?" asked Nurse Joy, looking at Momo.</p><p>"Back when she stepped in at Viridian City," answered Momo.</p><p>"Mistress, are you alright?" asked Growlithe.</p><p><em>"I'm fine," </em>said Alex, looking down at Growlithe.</p><p>"But Mistress, I heard you screaming and crying last night," said Growlithe.</p><p><em>"Alright, how about you sit down, and I'll explain everything," </em>said Alex.</p><p>"Of course, Mistress, as you wish," said Growlithe.</p><p>Gowlithe sat down and gave Alex her full attention. Alex sat down on the floor and looked at Growlithe before she went about explaining everything to Growlithe and letting her know that everything was all right.</p><p><em>"So, that's what happened,"</em> said Alex as she finished explaining.</p><p>"Wow, Mistress, I didn't know that humans was like that, too," said Growlithe, "but I'm glad that you're alright."</p><p>"As expected, it seems she feels much better now," said Momo.</p><p>Alex looked up at Momo and Nurse Joy, "Sorry for the trouble."</p><p>"Oh, don't mention it," said Momo, waving her hand. "I was happy to look after Growlithe."</p><p>"You're the only one that can get close to her without her trying to flash fry you," sighed Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Ummm… I'm… use… videophone," said Alex, getting the attention of Nurse Joy and Momo.</p><p>"Alright," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex made her way over to the videophones and sat down before dialing a number. She needed to call Officer Jenney before she finds out that she didn't have Growlithe with her. There was a few minutes before the phone was answered.</p><p>"Viridian City Police—" Officer Jenney cut herself off as she noticed who was on the other line. "Alex, is there trouble?"</p><p>Alex shook her head.</p><p>"Then what's with the call?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>"Lily… rapped… me," said Alex.</p><p>"Alex, this is why you have to keep Growlithe with you all the time," scolded Officer Jenny, waving a finger at her.</p><p>"It… amazing," said Alex.</p><p>Officer Jenny was shut up and blushed as she heard that. Nurse Joy and Momo was shocked to hear the first part, but Momo blushed when she heard the second part.</p><p>"And where was your Growlithe?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>"Pokemon… Center," answered Alex.</p><p>Officer Jenny realized that if Growlithe was at the Pokemon Center, then it couldn't be helped. There was a rule that all Officers have to have their Growlithe's on them at all times, except for when they needed to go to the Pokemon Center.</p><p>"Alex, you should do better with taking care of your Growlithe," scolded Officer Jenny.</p><p>Momo realized that Officer Jenny came to the wrong conclusion about Alex's Growlithe and made her way over before explaining it to her.</p><p>"Ah, my mistake," said Officer Jenny. "I assumed that your Growlithe was injured."</p><p>"No, she just wants to make sure her Pokemon are healthy, right, Alex?" asked Momo, turning to Alex.</p><p>"Yes," answered Alex.</p><p>"So, I take it your not going to press charges?" asked Officer Jenny.</p><p>"No," answered Alex.</p><p>"Alright, then we will ignore this as if nothing happened, but I appreciate you calling me to inform me," said Officer Jenny.</p><p>Alex said her goodbyes to Officer Jenny before hanging up and turning to Momo, "Thank you."</p><p>"Don't mention it. She was just getting the wrong idea about you and your Pokemon," said Momo. "Matter of speaking, I never saw anyone's Pokemon taken better care of."</p><p>"That's true," said Nurse Joy. "It warms my heart to see Pokemon taken care of so well."</p><p>Alex smiled at them before she looked back at the videophone. She had one more phone call to make and reached out before dialing a number. There was a few minutes before the phone was answered.</p><p>"Hello, Litvyak residences," came the voice.</p><p>"Mama," said Alex speaking her official language.</p><p>There was a few seconds before the screen came on, showing her mother on the other end. Alex went about explaining to her mother about what happened and let her know that everything was alright. When she was done explaining everything to her mother, she introduced her to Momo before she said her goodbyes to her mother.</p><p>Alex got up before she made her way back to the counter of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>"Nurse Joy," said Alex.</p><p>"Yes?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex put her bag on the counter and started going through it, pulling out the Pokemon Egg and placed it on the counter.</p><p>"Oh, you want your Pokemon Egg checked?" asked Nurse Joy.</p><p>"Yes, please," said Alex.</p><p>"Alright, wait right here," said Nurse Joy.</p><p>Alex went over to a table and sat down to wait for her Pokemon Egg to be checked by Nurse Joy, and Growlithe followed her over. Momo went and got Alex's other Pokemon before coming back with them and Alex's Growlithe's Luxury Ball. She handed them to Alex, who put the Pokemon away before recalling her Growlithe back to her Luxury Ball. Now that Growlithe knew everything, she didn't give much of a problem anymore, but that was because it was Alex and not someone else.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter ten of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. For those of you that have been waiting, well, here is another brand new chapter to the story that is different from the original story. The chapter didn't reach the 4k-6k goal that I usually try to write, but you can consider it kind of like a filler for the next chapter where everything will pick back up and continue. None the less, I do think it is a decent chapter and we get to take notice of a few things. Lily and Alex both now have nicknames for each other, which the title of the last chapter kind of hinted at for one of them. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved. If anyone wants to help with the City and Town names for the region that Alex came from feel free to leave a common below, but remember that the names have a winter theme to them.</p><p>Soon there is going to be a female Team Rocket Grunt, that is similar to Jessie and James, but she will be different at the same time. I won't say much about her just yet, but what I will say, is that she is an OC Team Rocket character that doesn't originally appear in the show. She will appear quite frequently throughout the story. If anyone wants to give a name to this female Team Rocket Grunt, feel free to do so in the comments below, but make sure it is a good one as she is a recurring character. And if you want to see what she looks like, you can see that in the URL like below.</p><p>https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1343415-pokemon</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. A.J and School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Last time, Alex left the Cerulean Gym and made her way to the Pokemon Center, where she found out that Nurse Joy had trouble with Growlithe. After a bit of explaining to Growlithe, Officer Jenny, and her mother, Helen, Alex had Nurse Joy check her Pokemon Egg that she received as an extra gift from Lily. What will happen next? Well, we are about to find that out as Alex's journey continues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It didn't take too long when Nurse Joy returned with Alex's Pokemon Egg, and Alex collected it and put it in her bag before saying her goodbyes to Nurse Joy and Momo and making her way out of the Pokemon Center.</p><p>Once she came out of the Pokemon Center, Alex made her way toward Vermilion City. On her way, Alex was challenged to a battle by an Ekans, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Ekans in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. When that was over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a boy named Cale, who had a Caterpie, Weedle, Metapod, and Kakuna, and she single-handedly won with just her Growlithe. The next Trainer she came across was a girl named Lass Ali, who had Pidgey, Oddish, and Bellsprout, and she single-handedly won with just her Grovyle.</p><p>With that over, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she ran into a few Meowths that was bullying an oddly different colored Meowth. Alex ran in and sent out her Growlithe, who single-handedly defeated the Meowths that was bullying the oddly different colored Meowth. She turned to the oddly different colored Meowth and offered it to come with her, and the Meowth excepted after hearing more about the girl and finding out she was a lot like her. Alex took out a Luxury Ball and set it down in front of the different colored Meowth, who was more than happy to touch the ball and be sucked inside before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>Alex recalled her Growlithe and continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she came across a couple of Oddish that was sad. One of the Oddish was completely bright green while the other one was normal.</p><p><em>"What's the matter?" </em>asked Alex, running over and looking down at them.</p><p>The normal Oddish looked up, "It's a Trainer."</p><p>The bright green Oddish sunk when it heard that, looking a bit sadder. Alex turned around and started to walk away, thinking that her presence as a Trainer was what made them sadder.</p><p>"I knew it. No one wants us," came a female voice before the sound of crying could be heard.</p><p>Alex stopped and turned to look back to see the bright green Oddish crying while the normal one was trying to soothe her.</p><p><em>"What? That's what's wrong?" </em>questioned Alex. </p><p>The two Oddish blinked as they heard that.</p><p>"Y-Y-You can understand us and speak without speaking?" questioned the normal Oddish in a male voice.</p><p><em>"Yes, but don't ask me how," </em>answered Alex. <em>"I never said I didn't want you. I just thought my presence as a Trainer made you sad. I didn't want to see you sad like that."</em></p><p>"Y-Y-You mean you will be our Trainer?" stuttered the bright green Oddish. "Y-Y-You won't just accept one of us and not the other?"</p><p><em>"Of course, I'd accept both of you," </em> said Alex.</p><p>The male and female Oddish was touched by the sweet girl and ran to her, hugging her, crying tears of joy. Alex smiled down at them and took out two Luxury Balls, setting them down. The two Oddish was more than happy to touch them and be sucked inside before they disappeared to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>When that was over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she soon came upon some Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer she came across was a boy named Timmy, who had a Sandshrew and Ekans, and she single-handedly won with just her Dratini. The next Trainer she ran into was a girl named Lass Reli, who had a male Nidoran and female Nidoran, and Alex single-handedly won by introducing them to her Nidoqueen. The next Trainer she came across was a boy named Ethan, who hand a Mankey, and she single-handedly won with just her Gyarados.</p><p>With that over, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but on her way, she was challenged to a battle by a Bellsprout, which she fought with her Dratini. The battle didn't take long, and Alex caught Bellsprout in a Luxury Ball before it was sent to Professor Oak's lab. With that over, Alex continued on her way to Vermilion City, but on her way, she came upon a Trainer who challenged her to a battle. The Trainer was a boy named Shane, who had a Rattata and Ekans, and Alex single-handedly won with just her Pidgeotto.</p><p>After that battle, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City, but she didn't get far when an Abra appeared in front of her, wanting to join her. Alex got out a Luxury Ball and set it down, and Abra was more than happy to touch it and be caught by the girl before disappearing to Professor Oak's lab.</p><p>With that over, Alex continued on her way, but on her way, she came across some more Trainers who challenged her to a battle. The first Trainer was a hiker named Franklin, who had a Machop and Geodude, and Alex single-handedly defeated him with her Grovyle. The second Trainer she came across was a hiker named Wayne, who had an Onix, and Alex single-handedly defeated him with her Pidgeotto. The third Trainer she came across was a boy named Joey, who had a Rattata and Spearow, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Dratini. The following Trainer she ran into was a boy named Dan, who had a Slowpoke, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Gyarados. The next Trainer she came across was a girl named Kelsey, who had a male Nidoran and female Nidoran, and Alex won by introducing them to her Nidoqueen. The following Trainer she ran into was a hiker named Nob, who had three Geodude and one Machop, and she single-handedly defeated him with her Growlithe.</p><p>When that battle was over, Alex decided to take a break to relax and for her Pokemon to get in some training. </p><p>A little later, Alex was on the move again as she made her way toward Vermilion City. Along the way, she ran into nine Trainers, and Alex took them out single-handedly with one of her Pokemon each. Currently, Alex was fighting a Trainer that had a Rattata with her Dratini, but during the battle, Dratini started to glow. Alex smiled as she watched Dratini evolve while the Trainer gasped. Dratini started changing as it glowed before the light died down to reveal her new form. Alex used her Pokedex on it and scanned it to find out that it was Dragonair and get some information on it.</p><p><em>"Congratulations, Dragonair," </em>complimented Alex. <em>"Dragonair, Dragon Rage!"</em></p><p>Dragonair used Dragon Rage on the Rattata, making it faint.</p><p>After the battle, the Trainer walked up to Alex.</p><p>"You're a great Pokemon Trainer," said the boy.</p><p>"…" Alex smiled at him.</p><p>"I bet you could even beat A.J," said the boy.</p><p>"…" Alex gave him a questioning look.</p><p>"He lives over there," said the boy, turning around and pointing. "A.J trains savage Pokemon. He builds his own Gym." The boy turned back to look at Alex. "He never lost a single match."</p><p>After hearing about A.J, Alex was interested in who the Trainer was. She made her way toward the Gym and soon stood in front of it. There was a sign that said A.J's Gym, and underneath that, it said undefeated wins 88 and loses 0.</p><p><em>"That's quite the winning streak," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"A-A-Are you my next victim?" stuttered a male voice.</p><p>Alex turned to the voice to see a boy standing there, looking a bit scared.</p><p>"I-I-It's my job, but b-beating chumps like you is my hobby," stuttered the boy. "Ready to l-l-lose?"</p><p>The gates of the Pokemon Gym opened up, and Alex was led inside by A.J. A.J took the bag off and put it down as a Butterfree came over and picked it up. A.J walked up to the arena that was made in the area before turning to Alex.</p><p>"So, which Pokemon are you going to choose for my 89th win?" questioned A.J.</p><p>Alex made her way to the battle field before she turned to face A.J.</p><p>"Y-Y-You may think your hot stuff c-c-creepy kid, but you're not playing in the Pokemon little league anymore," stuttered A.J as he cracked a whip. "A-After I win a h-hundred matches in a row, I'll start competing for b-badges."</p><p>Alex smiled and revealed the two badges she already got.</p><p>"D-D-Did you buy those b-b-badges or steal them?" stuttered A.J. "Either that or y-y-you competed in some l-loser Gyms or perhaps they gave them to you b-because your c-c-creepy. Where were they, l-l-loser city or w-whips Ville?" </p><p>He was trying to show he wasn't scared, but failing at it big time.</p><p>Alex remained calm as she looked at A.J with a smile on her face.</p><p>"Let's get started then," said A.J before throwing his Poke Ball as he called out his Pokemon. "Sandshrew, go!"</p><p>His Sandshrew came out in front of him.</p><p>Alex grabbed a Luxury Ball and threw it, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Let's go, Pidgeotto!"</em></p><p>Alex's Pidgeotto came out in the air in front of her looking down at A.J and Sandshrew. A.J gasped at the different colored Pidgeotto, but he was not worried at all.</p><p>"Sandshrew, go!" said A.J as he cracked the whip.</p><p>Sandshrew took off running forward while Alex continued to watch. As it got closer, A.J cracked the whip again, and Sandshrew took off in the air toward Pidgeotto. Alex waited as it got closer before making her move.</p><p><em>"Pidgeotto, smash it with Steel Wing!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Pidgeotto took off toward Sandshrew quickly, freaking out A.J as he saw how fast it was, and with Sandshrew in the air and at close range, A.J had no defense against the attack. Pidgeotto used Steel Wing point-blank to the face of Sandshrew, making it fly through the air and crash in the ground outside of the arena, already fainted after the attack with a crater in the ground.</p><p><em>"Pidgeotto, return," </em>said Alex recalling her Pidgeotto.</p><p>Without another word, Alex spun around and walked away, leaving a shocked A.J behind. As she made her way out of the Gym, she looked back to see the sign was changed to 88 wins and 1 loss.</p><p>After defeating A.J, Alex continued on her way toward Vermilion City through a dense wooden forest before coming to a stop. She decided to take some time to get some rest and for her Pokemon to train, especially since she hasn't came across any more Trainers lately. She must have fallen asleep at some point because when she woke up, the dense wooden forest was shrouded in thick, white mist.</p><p><em>"Huh, what's that?" </em>thought Alex.</p><p>She saw something shining blue in the thick, white mist. It looked like a dog. Alex didn't see what it looked like as it was covered by the thick, white mist, and all she could see was the shining blue silhouette.</p><p><em>"It's not my Growlithe, is it?" </em>thought Alex. <em>"No, Growlithe wouldn't leave my side, and it's too large."</em></p><p>The figure was too large to be her Growlithe, but not nearly as huge as her Gyarados.</p><p><em>"Hello there," </em>called out Alex.</p><p>"I'm not letting you out of my sight Ash Ketchum until you pay for my broken bike!" came an annoying voice.</p><p><em>"Ugh, not that annoying voice," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>The figure disappeared.</p><p>Alex sighed in disappointment before she got up and made her way toward the voices.</p><p>"My bike! My bike! That's all I ever hear from you!"</p><p>"Right, and my name may be Misty, but I'm perfectly clear about what you—"</p><p>Ash, Brock, and Misty was traveling through the dense wooden forest, covered in thick, white mist with Misty and Ash arguing. Misty was interrupted when they heard the snap of a branch breaking, followed by a rustle of a bush nearby.</p><p>"W-W-What was that?" stuttered Misty sounding a bit scared.</p><p>Alex came out of a bush and walked closer until Ash, Brock, and Misty could see her.</p><p>"It's Alex!" shouted Ash as he recalled earlier.</p><p>
  <em>"You're more pathetic than that other Trainer that came here, and so is your Pidgeotto," stated A.J, looking at Ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You take that back, right now!" shouted Ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Trainer?" questioned Brock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's right," said A.J, looking at Brock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Who was the Trainer?" asked Brock curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know. I didn't get a name," replied A.J. "The boy was silence and a bit creepy."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's Alex!" shouted Ash in annoyance. "Alex, I'll show her!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Him," corrected Misty.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Her," corrected Brock, much to Misty's annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I don't know if it was this Alex your talking about or not," said A.J. "Didn't really see what they looked like. The person kept their hood up the whole time, but they had a Pidgeotto that was a different color."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I take it that was the loss you gained?" asked Brock curiously.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes, I'll never forget that battle," said A.J. "That person just showed up here and battled my Sandshrew with their Pidgeotto, where they beat me like I was a total rookie, but the stranges part was that person never gave any order."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Where did the person go?" asked Brock.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Don't really know," said A.J. "After the battle, they just walked away without saying a word." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alex! You just wait! I'll show you!" shouted Ash in annoyance.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Haha, yeah, right, you stand no chance against that Trainer," stated A.J.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Oh, yeah, we'll just see about that!" shouted Ash.</em>
</p><p>"Alex!" shouted Ash running forward, "Let's go!"</p><p>Alex smiled and was about to grab a Luxury Ball.</p><p>"What are you doing here!" shouted Misty. "Go away!"</p><p>Alex turned around and went to leave the area.</p><p>"I think we all need a little break," said Brock, getting everyone's attention as they looked at him. "Why don't I just throw a little something together."</p><p>Brock started taking things out of his backpack with Ash and Misty sweatdropping. Alex was not so surprised as she already knew about the backpacks having an extreme compacity. Brock mentioned crepes with a French accent, and Misty started daydreaming, but her daydream was ruined by Ash making a crunching sound.</p><p>"All that crunching is ruining my romantic daydreams!" shouted Misty after hitting Ash with a log.</p><p>"Ah, by the way," said Brock, getting Misty and Ash's attention. "I can't cook crepes, and I can't boil water if I don't have a fire!"</p><p>Misty and Ash stood up straight.</p><p>Brock walked up toward them, "Two of you is going to have to go into the forest and carry back some firewood."</p><p>"That's an excellent idea, Brock, and I'm willing to sacrifice the excitement of searching for firewood to stay here and keep you company," stated Misty.</p><p>"Well, I guess that means," said Brock.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm going," said Ash.</p><p>"And so is—" said Brock, looking at Alex.</p><p>Alex pointed at Misty, making Brock turn to look at her.</p><p>"Why that is an excellent idea," agreed Brock.</p><p>"What?" questioned Misty. "You can't be serious!"</p><p>Unfortunately for Misty, Brock was serious, so Ash and Misty was regulated to find firewood in the forest, but instead of finding wood, the two was arguing, or Misty was grumbling about how she had to look for firewood.</p><p>While the two of them was looking for firewood, Alex sat down at the table.</p><p>"I'm not going to ask about how you train your Pokemon or what Pokemon you have, Alex," said Brock, looking at Alex, "but if you are a Joy, then you must know all the ins and outs of how to make your Pokemon stronger and keeping them healthy."</p><p>Alex looked at Brock for a bit before nodding her head, confirming what Brock thought of her.</p><p>Brock and Alex continued to wait for Ash and Misty to come back with the firewood, but the two was taking an awfully long time, so Brock decided to go look for them, and Alex went with him. They found them with some boys thanks to Ash and Misty's shouting and watched the scene of Ash acting all brave. However, the boy's wouldn't fight and even insulted Ash, which Alex found amusing before they turned around and started walking away.</p><p>"So those are the infamous Tech students," said Brock, still whipping up something.</p><p>"Tech students?" questioned Ash.</p><p>"Pokemon Tech," said Misty walking forward. "I think it's short for Pokemon Technical. A school for Pokemon Trainers." She started searching her pockets as she continued. "I know I have a flier here somewhere." She pulled a paper out. "Yeah, here it is."</p><p>"A Pokemon School in the middle of nowhere," said Ash.</p><p>Brock took the paper from Misty while Pikachu was messing around with the treadmill, "Hmmm, let's see what it says here about this place. Pokemon Technical Institute. A boarding school for serious Pokemon Trainer preparation."</p><p>Pikachu was messing around with the buttons of the treadmill and ended up starting it up.</p><p>"All students guaranteed to enter Pokemon League upon graduation," said Brock.</p><p>Pikachu landed on the treadmill and started walking on it.</p><p>"Pokemon Technical is the educational facility for exceptional students who want to become Pokemon Trainers," said Brock, putting his hand on the treadmill, making it move faster and causing Pikachu to fall off as he continued, "in a very short time without having to travel on difficult badge collecting journies." Brock looked up from the paper. "Oh, so that's the story."</p><p><em>"Haha, what a pathetic Pickachu. It can't even keep up with a treadmill," </em>thought Alex.</p><p>"Getting into the Pokemon League without badges is too easy," said Ash.</p><p>Pikachu was panting before looking at the treadmill and kicking it, which made it hop around.</p><p>"Wait, there's more," said Brock. "Student entrance fees and tuition are in keeping with tie standards set with Pokemon Technical."</p><p>"You know what that means, don't you?" asked Misty. "It's one of those snobby private schools only millionaires kids can go to."</p><p>"Oh, that really makes me mad," said Ash. "Where is this place anyway!"</p><p>"It's right over there," said Joe, pointing forward.</p><p>There was an announcement stating that today's special class fog battle techniques was over as the fog cleared, showing a school in front of them. It went on to announce that tomorrow's lesson will be snow competition secrets.</p><p>Joe sighed, "Oh, well, I guess tomorrow they'll make me into a snowman again."</p><p>"Do they treat you like that all of the time?" asked Ash.</p><p>"My friends are just trying to help me," said Joe.</p><p>"You call them friends," said Ash.</p><p>"With friends like that, who needs enemies," said Brock.</p><p>"But they help me learn that Pidgey evolves to Pidgeotto at level eighteen," said Joe. "It learns Whirlwind at level 21, Wing Attack at level 31, and as it's level rises, it learns various tricks. After evolving into Pidgeot, it can fly at twelve hundred meters in speeds of up to Mach two."</p><p><em>"These people are complete morons," </em>thought Alex, shaking her head. <em>"A Pokemon's level doesn't indicate when it evolves or what attacks it learns."</em></p><p>The only one that noticed Alex didn't agree was Brock, but he didn't say anything, deciding to leave it be.</p><p>Joe defended his so-called friends, who he states were trying to help him. He explained that he sometimes pretends to know less than he really does because the questions get so much harder. Ash got very upset at the brutal tutoring system and demanded to meet the student in charge, with plans to stop it. The head student of the beginner class is a girl. Brock notes that she is pretty, but does not show any other reaction as he has seen girls more beautiful than that before. Ash drools over her photo, which makes Misty angry. He insults Misty's looks, much to Alex's amusement, which makes her even angrier.</p><p>Meanwhile, Meowth was watching them through binoculars while Jessie and James reveal that they both flunked out of Pokemon Tech entry exam, achieving the worst score in its history. Being led there by Ash has brought back some bad memories for Jessie and James, but Meowth cheers them up and decides not to mention the freaky girl.</p><p>Joe leads Ash, his friends, and Alex to the head student Giselle's study area. He states it's overall skill as a Trainer, not any one battle, that determines success at Pokemon Tech. Joe says that even though he is the weakest student in his class, he is still better than someone with two badges. Misty takes that offensively, and Joe reveals that he is familiar with her Gym. He usually beats her preferred Water Pokemon on the simulator. Misty demands a real battle, but Joe is doubtful of her ability to beat him. Misty calls her Starmie, though Joe calls on Weepinbell, a Grass-type Pokemon, and has the type advantage, Starmie beats Weepinbell. Giselle walks in and chastises Joe for not realizing that Starmie's real battle experience would give it an advantage. She calls him an embarrassment to the school. She continues to upbraid Joe and threatens to withdraw the help of the other students.</p><p>Misty challenges Giselle, stating that a true friend would not walk away from a friend in need of help and that Giselle's beauty is only skin-deep. After accusing Misty of being jealous, Giselle summons a Graveler to challenge Misty's Starmie despite the double disadvantage that Rock and Ground-type Pokemon have against Water Pokemon. For the first time, Alex was rooting for Misty to win, unknown to her, but that didn't happen as Graveler's attack sent Starmie flying through a window and into the school's pool, defeating it, much to Misty's humiliation. Everyone makes their way down to the pool. Giselle then points out that weak Pokemon can still win if they are better trained. Ash jumps in, saying that there is more to training Pokemon than levels. He brags that he has two badges, and Giselle insults him. When Ash reveals that he has been on his quest for two months, she is shocked that he has not yet trained his Pikachu to go into a Poke Ball, and snidely remarks his Pokemon may be training him instead.</p><p>Before anything can go down, Alex had enough and walked forward, holding out a Luxury Ball at Griselle.</p><p>"Huh, one Pokemon?" questioned Griselle. "Most Trainers have six by now, but I suppose a little boy would only have one weak Pokemon."</p><p>"Girl," corrected Brock.</p><p>"Huh?" questioned Griselle.</p><p>Alex pulled her hood off, revealing her brink pink hair and round rings, making everyone except for Ash, Misty, Joe, and Griselle blush and drool over her beauty.</p><p><em>"I don't believe it! She's more beautiful than me!" </em>thought Griselle irritated.</p><p>Alex threw her Luxury Ball, calling out her Pokemon, <em>"Grovyle, battle time!"</em></p><p>Grovyle came out in front of Alex, looking forward, ready for battle.</p><p>"What Pokemon is that?" questioned Joe.</p><p>There was a bunch of whispers from the Tech Students in confusion.</p><p>"I bet Griselle knows," said one Tech Student.</p><p>Everyone turned to her for answers, putting more pressure on her.</p><p>"Ahahaha! Of course, I know," said Griselle, acting like she knew what Pokemon it was. "It's an oddly strange Charmeleon."</p><p>"Oh, so that's what Pokemon it is," said Ash.</p><p>Brock wondered if that was correct or not.</p><p>"Against your oddly strange Charmeleon, I'll choose," said Griselle picking a Poke Ball before throwing it. "Graveler, go!"</p><p>Graveler came out in front of her. It jumped forward at Grovyle and hit her, but Alex's Grovyle did not budge, and her body started glowing green as her ability Speed Boost activated. Graveler jumped back and started spinning as it headed toward Grovyle.</p><p>
  <em>"Grovyle smash it with Leaf Blade," said Alex.</em>
</p><p>The three leaves on one of Grovyle's forearm glowed white or green and combined into one long sharp blade. She took off extremely fast, leaving behind a green trail of energy and smashed the blade into Graveler, sending it flying across the field and crashing into the water, creating a gyser of water that shot up from the pool.</p><p>"What? Impossible! My Pokemon is at such an advanced level! It should have been able to beat her Pokemon!" shouted Griselle in disbelief.</p><p>Smoke started to appear.</p><p>"Oh, no, it's not," said Ash.</p><p>"Allow us to reintroduce ourselves," said Jessie and James.</p><p>Alex picked up two rocks from the ground and stood back up.</p><p>"To protect the world from devastation," said Jessie.</p><p>"To unite all peoples within our nation," said James.</p><p>Alex threw the rocks at them, hitting Jessie and James in the head and shutting them up.</p><p>"Hey, don't interrupt!" shouted Jessie.</p><p>"Don't throw rocks!" shouted James before noticing Alex. "Ah, it's that freaky girl! What is she doing here!"</p><p>"I decided not to mention it," said Meowth.</p><p>"Meowth!" shouted Jessie and James.</p><p>They started stomping on Meowth for not mentioning the freaky girl.</p><p>Grovyle stepped forward, looking at them, "What a bunch of clowns."</p><p>"What? How dare you!" shouted Meowth.</p><p>"How dare us! How dare us!" shouted Jessie and James as they continued to stomp on Meowth.</p><p>"Not you two, that Pokemon!" shouted Meowth. "It just called us clowns!"</p><p>"What! How rude!" shouted James, looking at Grovyle.</p><p>"How annoying! She's more beautiful than me!" shouted Jessie irritated that Alex was more beautiful than her. "Well, we aren't going down this time, freaky girl!" Jessie threw a Poke Ball as she called out her Pokemon. "Go, Ekans!"</p><p>"You too, Koffing!" shouted James as he grabbed a Poke Ball and called out his Pokemon.</p><p>Alex smiled as she looked at them with Grovyle in front of her.</p><p>"There is no way she can beat two Pokemon on her own," said the Tech Students.</p><p>Ash ran forward next to Alex, "Let's go, Pikachu!"</p><p>"Pika!" shouted Pikachu, jumping in front of him, its cheeks sparking with electricity.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, take them out before Pikachu can take any credit for the battle," </em>said Alex, not wanting Ash's help.</p><p>Grovyle got down on all fours and took off towards Koffing, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her. She hit Koffing, sending it flying and crashing into James before she turned and took off toward Ekans. Grovyle hit Ekans next, sending it flying and crashing into Jessie.</p><p>"Pikachu—" said Ash, but that was all he got out.</p><p><em>"Grovyle, finish them with Leaf Blade!" </em>said Alex.</p><p>Grovyle took off, leaving an extremely fast whitish-green trail behind her and hit them with Leaf Blade, creating an explosion that sent Jessie, James, and Meowth flying into the air.</p><p>The Tech Students was all shocked that she defeated them all by her self. Ash and Pikachu looked a bit depressed at not being able to do anything in the battle. Alex walked away from the school toward the trees, and as she did, she held up her hand in an L-shape.</p><p>"Are you calling me a loser!" shouted Ash in annoyance. "I'll show you!"</p><p>Brock wondered if she was calling the school a loser and not really directing it at them.</p><p>Unfortunately, Brock was only partially correct, as Alex was calling them all losers except for him. As she continued toward the forest, Alex mysteriously disappeared, making everyone look horrified and start thinking she is a ghost.</p><hr/><p><strong>AN:</strong> Here is Chapter eleven of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey. I hope you like it. This chapter returns to the original story again. I know, some of you are going to be like, shouldn't Ash have battled A.J before Alex? Well, technically yes, yes he should have, but if Ash battled A.J first, then he would have already had 100 wins because Ash and Team Rocket gave him the wins to start his journey at collecting badges. So he wouldn't have left and been working on collecting badges, not to mention it would ruin the second have of this chapter and I'd have to rewrite it all out. So I decided to leave it alone and just say that Alex somehow managed to get ahead of Ash, Brock, and Misty. Maybe it had to do with the different route that she took compared to Ash and the others, I don't know, but the fact remains the same. Anyways enjoy, and I'll see you on the next chapter of Pokemon: Destiny Bound — A Futanari Journey.</p><p><strong>Note:</strong> Additional Tags will be added as the story progresses when they are revealed in the story.</p><p><strong>Other Note: </strong>If there are any characters that you would like to see as a futanari or not, please feel free to leave a comment below, but keep in mind that futanari are exceptionally rare, so not all suggestions will be approved. If anyone wants to help with the City and Town names for the region that Alex came from, feel free to leave a common below, but remember that the names have a winter theme to them.</p><p>Soon there is going to be a female Team Rocket Grunt, that is similar to Jessie and James, but she will be different at the same time. I won't say much about her just yet, but what I will say, is that she is an OC Team Rocket character that doesn't originally appear in the show. She will appear quite frequently throughout the story. If anyone wants to give a name to this female Team Rocket Grunt, feel free to do so in the comments below, but make sure it is a good one as she is a recurring character. And if you want to see what she looks like, you can see that in the URL like below.</p><p>https://knowyourmeme.com/photos/1343415-pokemon</p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> I do not own Pokemon, the Characters in Pokemon, or my Character's last name, but I do own my Character's other names and the additions to the story.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>